


do not fall for me

by synically



Series: the don'ts of having a demon boyfriend [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, and it's just so soft :(((, and there's lots and lots of kissing, i'm sorry if u expected this to be cute bcos it's not, my contribution to beomgyu harem agenda, not really what you're expecting lol, okay well maybe this is a little cute, there's some hidden agenda here somewhere, this is literally just a fic based from how the members look at gyu without him knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: what happens when four childhood friends all liked one boy - an attractive, enchanting, and perfect human-being that got them head over heels and tripping on their feet.i mean,why not?when the said boy is everything they could ask for; smart, sweet, charming,mysterious,and wait . . .human?"i've warned you not to fall for me."it was a devil's trap they'd gladly fall into.//completed: 100620 - 010321
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: the don'ts of having a demon boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089764
Comments: 110
Kudos: 173





	1. the new student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's got a crush on the new student.

a frown was etched on the boy's face as he walks through the halls towards his first class. it was unusual of him; arriving approximately ten minutes before class starts and with an unamused expression replacing his usual cheeriness.

choi yeonjun is known as the most outgoing kid in his class; popular due to his charming visuals and outstanding dance skills. the certified class clown of the second year applied music course, always making each class lively with his terrible puns and ridiculous stunts. which is why a sulky yeonjun is not a sight seen every day.

"i want a boyfriend." he greeted as soon as he met his friends in the corner of the room.

"we both do but you don't see me complaining about it every five minutes." taehyun retorts on the desk beside yeonjun's, not once looking up from his phone.

kang taehyun, the class top student; well-known for his smart ass and distinct features. although there's a cold demeanor surrounding the red-haired boy most of the time, his friends know how sweet and clingy taehyun could be.

"but i'm _desperate_. wooyoung just wouldn't stop bothering me unless i find someone to date." yeonjun whines, raking his fingers through his bright blond locks in frustration.

"he has a lot of guts if you'd ask me." kai comments, sliding his headphones off.

huening kai, the youngest in their squad and the class sweetheart. everyone knows the boy as the bubbly kid with a loud laugh, and people are whipped for his cuteness. a breath of fresh air, per se.

"tell me about it." yeonjun groans, "binnie, can you help me file a restriction case against him?"

soobin rolled his eyes, "for the last time, yeonjun, i'm not a lawyer."

choi soobin, the class monitor that's too soft and gentle for his own good. his whole class loves him because he's responsible, and was never harsh in leading them. a calming presence in the otherwise chaotic class.

"find me a boyfriend then." yeonjun says, frowning and crossing his arms. he squints at the blue-haired male sitting behind taehyun, an attempt to be intimidating (which of course, has no effect on soobin).

"i can't even find one for myself. leave me alone." soobin complains, returning his attention to the papers piled on his desk.

yeonjun huffs before properly sitting on his desk, turning to the window. the sky was still a dull shade of blue, the sun not fully up yet and it makes him wonder why the hell would he and his friends take a 7 A.M. class when he can barely lift his body off the bed before noon. there's still drowsiness left in the back of his eyelids as he watches the students outside, mentally noting to buy some cheap coffee from the vending machine downstairs. it's not a matter of time until their professor arrives, a light blush on her cheeks as she tries supressing her smile. the blond gave in the urge to tease her, maybe it could wake up their sleepy asses.

"you in love miss lee?" he says, making his classmates snicker and yeonjun feels proud of himself.

miss lee giggles, "if you see him, i swear you'd be in love too." the class started tittering in excitement, anticipating what their teacher meant. "i know it's the middle of the semester already, but the president himself allowed him to enroll. and from what i heard, he's really smart, could even be on par with our mr. kang here."

at that, the students' curiosity reached its peak. taehyun has been the smartest student in their grade for the two years they've spent in university, and hearing this made something twist in the red-head's stomach. however, he couldn't exactly pinpoint if it was fear or excitement.

"please come in, mr. kim."

the door opened and there entered a boy in a plain white shirt tucked in denim pants, raven black hair falling just above his dark brown eyes. everyone's mouths hang open at the sight of the prettiest boy they've ever seen as he made his way to the front, standing beside miss lee as she blushes.

yeonjun's eyes were about to pop out of his skull, and he wasn't the only one. miss lee really meant what she said as he felt his heart pound against his ribcage.

he didn't need coffee to be awake now, that's for sure.

"hello. i'm kim gyu, nice to meet you all." the new student said, bowing after. the whole class melts at his deep honey voice.

"oh my gosh . . ." yeonjun utters under his breath.

"apparently, mr. kim had recently moved in the city so i hope every one of you treat him well." miss lee states, "you may seat at the vacant desk beside soobin. please raise your hand."

soobin raises his hand and the new student's gaze went to his direction, making the blue-haired boy swallow the lump in his throat at the intensity of it.

gyu bows his head at the professor before striding to his desk, passing by rows of gaping students. yeonjun's breath hitched when the new student passed by him, and it's like his heart was going to fall out his ass when he settled behind him.

the raven-haired boy notices all the gazes sent his way, and he gnawed his lower lip in embarrassment. he lightly smiled and gave a curt nod before turning to his side, finding the window much more interesting.

~

"hey."

gyu looked to the caller, chin resting on his palm and a bored expression on his face.

soobin stuttered, once again captivated. "h-hi! i'm choi soobin, the uh- monitor for this class." he reached his hand out, "i-if you need anything- anything at all! you can approach me and i promise i'll help. nice to meet you gyu."

he didn't know how he even managed to smile after rambling, but his anxiety increased the longer gyu stared at him. he was about to wallow in rejection and pull his hand back when the other placed his palm against his and gave it a firm squeeze.

"likewise, _choi soobin_." gyu says, and soobin feels enchanted when he hears his name slip off his mouth.

when it was already their free period after the third subject, soobin gathered the courage to talk to the intimidating new student again.

"hey gyu, can i see your schedule? y-you know so i can guide you around or something." he stammers.

gyu contemplates for a second and soobin briefly worried if he came off too weird with his request. but was relieved when it seemed nothing to the shorter male as he pulls a paper from his bag and handed it to him with a shrug.

"oh. you have the same schedule as us." soobin observes, "um do you have anywhere to go? you can join us if you want."

the new student gnawed on his lip as he regards the people behind soobin, looking at him expectantly with their unblinking eyes. he scratched the back of his neck, bashful as he whispers;

"i'm fine. i don't want to impose or anything."

_fuck, he's cute_.

yeonjun was quick to shake his head, "no! i mean, no, you're not- imposing anything of the sort." he gulps when the attention of the boy is directed at him.

_damn, he's so beautiful_ , he notes.

"we'd love to have you join us." taehyun adds, noticing yeonjun's sudden stiffness.

"we can help you settle down in campus too, so you wouldn't find it difficult moving here." kai offers, giving an assuring smile to the other.

"oh. uh, thank you." gyu says, bowing shyly. the four internally coo at how adorable he is.

"no problem! my name is kai kamal huening. you can call me hyuka or kai, whatever you like." kai introduces cheerfully, reaching a hand out for a handshake that gyu hesitantly accepted.

"i'm kang taehyun. nice to meet you gyu." taehyun says, shaking gyu's hand as well. when the oldest of them hadn't spoken yet, "and this dumbass is choi yeonjun-"

"but you can call me yours." yeonjun said, grinning widely at the surprised boy as his friends collectively groan, realizing the suspense was his intention after all.

gyu seemed to have overcame his momentary shock and frowns, "no thanks." making the others laugh and tease yeonjun for his failed attempt at flirting. 

they spent the free period in the cafeteria, sharing lunch and conversations that gyu barely joined. the others understood though; it must be difficult adjusting to a place you hardly know (something they don't quite emphatize with). which is why they were patient, wanting for the other to feel comfortable enough that he wouldn't need to double think about what he has to respond. it kind of seemed like gyu was having a hard time being around people, if they were being honest. and judging by the glances the four friends share, they know the others are thinking just the same.

classes continued on and nothing much had changed. gyu still kept to himself the whole time, only speaking whenever asked (with short and precise sentences that end the conversation). but even so, the four friends can't help but marvel at the sight of him only doing the bare minimum, yet it always seem so flawless. there was something about the raven-haired boy that just pulled them in, and they can't decide yet whether they want to fight against, or go along with it.

when the last period ended, they accompanied the new student to the campus gate and bid him goodbye before gyu was picked up by an obviously expensive car. the friends had always walked together home towards their same apartment complex as their topics revolved around anything and everything like their usual scenarios, but only with the attractive new friend in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! it's been a while since i've actually uploaded a new story. i kinda took a break with uploading stuff bcos i was somewhat unsatisfied w my last work and it took a toll on me. so i rested and lessened the pressure i put on myself and this is kinda the result of it? i'm just having fun w writing this so i hope u have fun reading it too! <3


	2. admirers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all fun and games for their friendship until their crush comes in the picture.
> 
> and they're jealous . . . or envious . . . ?
> 
> or probably both?

the next morning, soobin was already situated on his desk, arranging their class' papers for the first subject as the rest of his classmates titter about the new student. it was hard being a class monitor, soobin would agree to the sentiment in a heartbeat, but he enjoys doing these kinds of things, and he likes that he's become a pillar of support in their close-knitted class.

"uh, what's all this?"

soobin looked up and turned to the raven-haired boy beside him, who was staring at the pile of gifts, chocolates and letters on his desk. words seemed to have disappeared from his tongue as he stares at gyu's perfect side profile. _he's so pretty_ , he thinks as gyu picked a chocolate bar and examined it.

"looks like you've got a ton of admirers gyu." soobin heard taehyun snicker in front of him, also looking at the new student.

gyu turned to him with eyebrows furrowed, "admirers? why would anyone admire me?"

"have you seen yourself in the mirror?" the red-haired boy attempts at flirting, flushing pink under gyu's gaze.

the raven-haired boy stared at him with an eyebrow raised, then smirked, "understandable, then." and turned away from the flustered male, not wanting to dwell much on the compliment. gyu picked a different bar of chocolate from the pile and bites on it, before noticing taehyun staring at him.

he stopped chewing, "you want some?" gyu offered the bar he just bit.

taehyun smiled, "sure." he says, reaching for the sweets and taking a bite. gyu retrieved it again and took another bite and taehyun blushes more at the action, thinking that he'd just share an indirect kiss with the older boy.

soobin watched the entire exchange and wondered if he's jealous or envious that taehyun can manage to talk to gyu without stuttering.

~

"can anyone tell me what a cocktail party means?" one of their teachers asked. taehyun tilts his head in confusion.

the class started murmuring, thinking why would she ask anything about cocktails and parties in the middle of their lecture about selective listening.

"it's a party full of cocktail drinks." yeonjun had answered, some students laughed.

the professor rolled her eyes, before looking straight at her best student. "taehyun-ssi, do you have any idea?"

taehyun shook his head no. "i'm sorry ma'am, i have no idea."

she sneers, "does anyone else have any ideas? something that isn't plain dumb." she looked around, her eyes finding the quiet new student blankly staring out the field. "mr. kim gyu, how about you?" she asks, voice laced with mockery.

gyu didn't answer her.

"i asked you a question, mr. kim. is the answer out of the window?" she pressed, tone demanding.

he turned to her, unamused. "matter of fact, it is." he replies just as sarcastic. "it is the brain's ability to focus on one stimuli despite being surrounded by other distracting stimuli. like how a student can concentrate on one lesson in the middle of the teacher's useless rambling. our brain tends to filter out unimportant information through this process, making us remember or hear what's only necessary. 

"need i say more mrs. na? do you want me to replace you in teaching the topic?" he asks, voice mocking that surprised the entire class.

_wow, that's hot_ , taehyun gapes.

"how rude of you!" mrs. na gasped.

"i'm just returning you the favor." gyu briefly gazed at the boy in front of him, who was looking back at him sideways with his feline eyes slightly widened, before his eyes returned to the irritating teacher in front of them. "and it's cocktail party _effect_. 'dumb' answers are only given to dumb questions."

light gasps and chuckles can be heard as he turned back to the window.

taehyun was staring at the raven-haired from the moment the professor called him, mouth slightly open. his mind spun at the confident answer he provided about a topic none of them had an idea about. the way he spoke was rude, but taehyun thinks it's an eye for an eye anyway.

when the reddened professor called their attention after being brutally humiliated, he pried away his gaze, landing on his seatmate who had his ears reddening as he fought the urge to smile.

gyu had just directly defended yeonjun for his ridiculous jokes, and taehyun doesn't know if he's jealous or envious about it.

~

on gyu's third day, all of them were asked to play an instrument. and the one with the highest marks gets to have the opportunity to choose a partner for their midterm assessment, as well as an added benefit. yeonjun was anxious about it the whole time; he wanted to come out first so he can choose to have the new student as his partner. but this is kai's field, and it would take a miracle to beat kai in the subject made for him.

but yeonjun ain't a quitter. however ridiculous he is with his antics, he's always serious when it comes to music. he managed to decently play something with the piano, earning him a mark that would clearly be up for second at most. and the benefit for that is still fairly good too.

everyone expected kai to win after he played a summer song on the piano, but they had doubts when gyu played the same song with the guitar.

_just how perfect can this guy get?_ yeonjun ogles, watching how the new student easily glides his hand on the guitar's neck.

the answer was pretty much obvious when gyu aced that mini-showcase, earning him the first place benefit with only one-point difference from kai, whose eyes were sparkling too. 

when he was asked who he wanted to be paired up with, yeonjun prayed that it would be him. but not all prayers are answered as gyu almost immediately decided that he wants to be paired with the brown-haired music prodigy.

the whole class complained, saying that two aces together would already guarantee a good grade, to which gyu answered;

"there's no rule that we couldn't pick anyone. i want a good grade too, that's why i picked hyuka."

when gyu moved to one corner of the room, followed by a happily skipping kai, yeonjun doesn't know if he was feeling jealousy or envy. and it bothers him a lot.

~

"hey gyu, do you want to practice later?" kai asks the said boy during their last subject.

the raven-haired looked up from his phone, "uh, can't. i have something to do with bin."

"oh okay. some other time then!" he says cheerily.

kai couldn't help but feel disappointed, he wanted to hang-out with gyu without the others, but he didn't know how to ask. and yet, gyu picked him as a partner and kai knew that was his chance to make a move on the boy wanted by the whole campus.

gyu seemed to have sensed this, to which he says, "we could set up a practice day some other time. can you give me your number? i'll message you."

kai hurriedly wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to the older, to which gyu laughed fondly about. he moved back to his own desk and waited for class to finish, grinning like a teenage girl in love. when they were dismissed, soobin told them that he'd be going home later since he's going to help gyu, and they bid their goodbyes.

before leaving, kai looked back at the two figures left in the classroom. as soobin and gyu ease into a conversation, and he sees the paper in between gyu's slender fingers. he still can't help but feel something rise in the pits of his stomach; though he couldn't pinpoint if it was jealousy or envy.

~

the four boys are walking together to school the next day, bodies still heavy due to the early morning. they indulge themselves in the comforting silence, already accustomed to each other's presence from their fifteen years of friendship. the wind was chilly but not too much to need a jacket, the birds were chirping melodically, and the sun a lazy haze. it was a typical morning but something about it seems different. was it the lack of caffeine in their veins, their sleep-deprived brains from a night of video games and studying, or entirely something else . . . 

well, more like _someone_.

gyu steps out of the car that stopped right in front of the university entrance; black hair dancing with the wind, cream-colored hoodie, and pricey iced-americano in his hand. they all stopped in their tracks at the sight of him, earrings dangling and bag loosely hanging on one of his shoulders. he was looking like a typical college student, only significantly better with that face of his.

the raven-haired boy didn't notice them and went on inside, and they were snapped out of their daze just then. exchanging glances, all of them already had an idea on what the other is thinking.

all of them likes gyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update this a little bit later but bts' is having a concert so yeah- ^u^
> 
> who do y'all want gyu to end up with?


	3. first mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if kissing you is a mistake, i'd gladly be wrong.

"who's inviting me to what?" gyu asks, pausing on his studying to look at the boy standing before his desk.

yeonjun smiled down at him, "my friend hyunjin invited you to his party tomorrow night!"

"why would he?"

"because he wants you there?"

"but do _i_ want to be there?"

"oh come on gyu, don't be so uptight. it'll be fun! we'll be there with you."

the raven-haired boy regards him with an eyebrow raised, "why couldn't he tell me himself then?"

"he's probably shy around you." yeonjun chuckles. cheeks coloring pink, he asks, "want me to pick you up? so we could, you know, go together. or maybe grab something to eat first?"

gyu snorts, amused, fully aware of his intentions. "are you asking me out, _choi yeonjun_?"

yeonjun was dazed with the way his name was uttered by the boy, and he suddenly can't control his tongue when he answered, "yes. i've been wanting to ask you out, kim gyu."

at that, gyu smirks, closing his book. "well then, give me the address and i'll think about it."

~

soobin was tapping his pen on the stacks of paper on his desk uncontrollably. he was anxious; not because of the responsibilities piling up on his shoulders, but because of the raven-haired boy on the next chair.

he didn't know how to approach the younger, he was fidgety and jumpy whenever gyu would speak or stand next to him. he feels sweaty, heart heavy and breath uneven as they sit alone in the silence of the empty classroom. it was dismissal once again, and like yesterday, gyu had asked him to stay and assist him with some of the works he needed to catch up to. but clearly, soobin's mind was elsewhere.

_i'm so fucking dumb_ , soobin thinks, _it was going well and i just had to ruin it_.

he had been thinking about the previous day when they were first left alone. gyu and him had managed to converse with each other and share some thoughts regarding the other three and more. they grew closer in the short expanse of time and soobin felt utterly happy. he wanted to be closer to gyu, he wanted to get to know the other more;

he wanted something more.

but curse his stupid mouth for not cooperating. and curse the devil for making him take the call way too early.

when gyu was talking about the classes he liked back in high school, a soft smile on his face that he rarely exhibit, soobin couldn't help but stare. in that late afternoon, gyu was basked in such a warm glow that took his breath away. gyu was so beautiful, sunkissed skin and unkept hair, and the way his lips moved was causing soobin's heart to rage.

"you're beautiful."

gyu stopped talking and looked at him, shock evident in his features.

"what?"

their gazes locked and soobin feels like he was being pulled in.

"i think- i like you gyu."

the younger boy didn't answer. soobin grew nervous.

"i know it's too fast and maybe a bit awkward, but i really do like you. and i want to get to know you more and-"

"stop."

soobin immediately shut up. the tone wasn't commanding or harsh at all, yet it feels like he was starting to lose some sense of control. is he just nervous, or there's something else?

"bin, you're nice and all, but i don't want to date anyone. it's probably just an infatuation, you'll get over it." gyu says, gathering his stuff and standing up.

_fuck it._

the older boy took a hold of his wrist to stop him from walking out. "i don't want to get over this gyu. i _know_ this is deep." gyu tried to pry away his hold but soobin only tightened his grip. "i've never liked anyone like this before. please, can't you give this a chance?" he was looking into gyu's eyes, trying to search for something, but gyu wasn't looking at him.

"i can't bin. i'm sorry-" he said, pulling his arm but soobin didn't budge.

"why can't you?" soobin pushes.

"i don't want to tell you."

"i deserve to know."

"you don't deserve shit."

"please just tell me why-"

"i just can't!" gyu yelled, glaring into soobin's eyes. "i am warning you, _choi soobin_ , do not fall for me."

soobin didn't know if it was just the light outside flickering on, or his imagination tricking him, but something glinted in gyu's orbs before he forcefully pulled his hand away and stormed out of the classroom.

that incident had been bothering soobin the whole night, wondering why he became so persistent. it wasn't like him to beg and push himself to someone. and he hates himself for making gyu feel uncomfortable. but when gyu approached him first in the morning, asking for another assistance as if nothing happened the day before, soobin felt relieved. maybe he could just talk to gyu about it on a better time-

"bin!"

soobin jumped on his seat in surprise, forcing him out of his reminiscing and causing for him to bump his knee on the table and his forehead to gyu's chin.

"aw! the fuck's wrong with you?" gyu winces, holding his chin as he staggered back.

the blue-haired boy immediately stood up in alarm at the pained sound of the other. but soobin, ever clumsy, stumbled forward for his also pained knee.

silence.

soobin has his eyes wide open as he hover over gyu, both hands on the desk on either side of the latter's waist. gyu had his hands on the former's shoulder to somehow increase the distance between them, leaning his head away. soobin's eyes travel along gyu's features; noticing how gyu's eyes avoid him, how his ears are a light shade of pink, how he chews on his lower lip, and how he breathes heavily through his nose. he had a closer look on how handsome gyu really is, and soobin didn't want to move away despite his mind screaming to do so.

"can i kiss you?" he blurted out, breathless as he watched gyu's eyes twitch.

gulping, gyu murmured, "you are going to hurt yourself."

his voice was barely above a whisper that soobin wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for their proximity.

"i don't care." soobin exhales, "i want to. it's the least i could ask for."

finally, gyu looks up at him with his big round eyes, and soobin's heart tumbled in its cages. he watches as the younger boy's eyes dart to his lips and licks his own, before meeting his gaze again. 

"are you sure about this?" gyu asks again, and soobin took the hint.

he pressed his lips on gyu's, forgetting all sense of rationality and giving in to his wants. but when the younger didn't respond after a full minute, soobin reluctantly moved away, humiliated.

the humiliation didn't last long however, as gyu pulled his face back down and kissed him, softly at first, then it grew hungrier. soobin matched the other's pace, kissing back eagerly. gyu snaked his hand towards the back of soobin's neck, squeezing the skin and tugging at the blue strands, making the older lightly moan. soobin feels gyu smirk against their connected lips, before poking his tongue out and soobin gladly opened his mouth.

soobin felt blissful; his crush was kissing him breathless, tongue roaming in his mouth and hands fisted at his hair. he feels his body overflow with joy, waves of pleasure seeping out of his skin as gyu swallow his moans.

when gyu pulled away, the feeling disappears along with the sensation of his lips. soobin whines, wanting to feel it again, but gyu held his face firmly.

"you have the prettiest lips i've ever seen." gyu whispered, his voice deep it caused soobin's heart to soar. he brushed his thumb along the bottom lip and soobin breathes out an almost inaudible 'please'. gyu didn't need to be told twice as he claimed soobin's lips once again, hands going back to tug at the blue hair.

the bliss came back, a bit more intense than the first and soobin was addicted. he felt light-headed, whimpering against gyu's lips and letting out shaky breaths through his nose. then his knees start to weaken and gyu wrapped an arm around his waist, holding the taller steady as he bites on his lips, before truly breaking the kiss.

gyu pushes soobin off of him and ushered him to sit back down on his chair. he exhaled in satisfaction and feels himself get energized as he packs his stuff. when he finished, he turned back to soobin, who was still sitting dazed and unmoving.

the moment gyu breaks off their lips, soobin started feeling . . . nothing. he feels numb, empty, void of the emotions he regularly has. he didn't know why but he feels almost gloomy, and gyu just kissed him so he must be happy, he _should_ be happy, but why isn't he? his heart sank deeper in his chest, and he wouldn't have noticed himself spacing out if his face wasn't slightly raised.

soobin was staring into gyu's eyes, searching for an answer as to why he was feeling this way. but gyu didn't notice it, or if he did, then he was good at pretending he didn't. the younger pulled him up and out of the room, through the halls and out the gates where he was pushed inside a car. as they drove off somewhere, soobin was internally panicking. _why couldn't i feel anything?_ he looks out the car's window, watching the streets pass by his line of vision and settle into night; fingers fidgeting and breathing ragged. his chest constricts and heart sank with unknown dread. that is until he feels something envelop his hand, warmth soothing his cold skin and he turns to the boy beside him on the backseat.

gyu was holding his hand, softly rubbing on his knuckles as he scrolls through his phone. it was a simple gesture yet soobin can't help but blush, his heart kick-starting a joyful rhythm and he feels something bloom in his chest. in the faint light of his phone, soobin knew he was already gone, beautifully entranced by the mysterious boy.

and he wouldn't be able to escape from it.

it was the start of _beomgyu_ 's doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, surprise! if u didn't notice, i adjusted the number of chapters from 15 to 18. the current chapters i'm writing became too long so i just had to cut it down short kkk just sayin'!
> 
> here's soogyu! wonder what's gonna happen next ~


	4. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's more to the boy than meets the eye.

"i'm guessing this goes here and that goes there." gyu points out on the computer screen.

taehyun raises an eyebrow, scrutinizing gyu's judgment from beside him. "why would you think that?"

"all of them have a lot in common right?" taehyun nods. "it seems misleading since this two and that two are almost similar, from the structure to the angles and all that shit. but if you think about it more, there's a little hidden clue here and there. and if you based it from here, it shows that they are complementary. same goes to this other pair."

the red-haired boy agrees but, "how can you be sure that it's what professor intended? i mean, there could be a lot more combinations that can come out as the answer."

"there's none actually." gyu states, looking at taehyun. "these are similar, these are near opposites. the question says 'completing'." when taehyun furrows his brows at his vague explanation, he sighs, gesturing to the screen. "let's say one-hundred is the completion point. similar numbers don't really add up to a hundred unless it's fifty and fifty. near opposites have a better chance unless they are _actual_ opposites and not an estimation. complementary is the best solution since it basically completes the other point."

taehyun blinks at gyu dumbly, and gyu blinks back confused.

"how the hell are you so smart?" taehyun says, eyes sparkling with adoration.

gyu chuckles at the sudden compliment and the younger thinks it's the best sound in the world. "i usually study a lot on my free time."

"really?" gyu nods in affirmation, a soft smile on his face. "i used to study a lot too."

"used to?"

"yeah. the others think it's too boring to study most of the time so i'm cutting it off a little."

gyu fully stopped using the computer from which the two of them are making their assignment, leaning back on his chair to divert his full attention on taehyun. "i think it's cool though. there's some fun in learning, if you'd ask me."

"right?" taehyun piped, sitting upright as he unconsciously places his hand on gyu's thigh. "what kinds of topic are you most interested in?"

as the two converse about science and other stuff, occassionally laughing at witty jokes and dark humor until the librarian called them out, three pairs of eyes watch them from the sidelines.

~

"you really thinks he's coming?" kai asks for the umpteenth time that night as they stood in front of hyunjin's house. 

"my gut feeling says he would. i gave him the address." yeonjun answered.

"you have his number?" soobin questioned.

"i wish i did."

the party had already started an hour ago but the four friends decided to wait awhile for gyu, hoping that he would really come. they had red cups in hand as they relish in the cold breeze outside; with the deep bass resounding through the floorboards and walls and loud music coming from the inside of the house.

the front door opened and there came a pink-haired hyunjin, who seemed to be looking for them. "hey! why aren't you coming in yet?" he asks, tone a little slurry. a sudden thought came to him. "ah what- you're waiting for gyu huh?"

"yeah. so we could accompany him." taehyun speaks, "you bunch might crowd him for all we know." he jokes.

hyunjin chuckles, gaze drifting somewhere. "oh he's going to get crowded alright."

the four boys turn to look at the newcomer and their mouths went slack. gyu was wearing a black shirt tucked into tight black jeans and black boots, with a stainless necklace and black-gold earrings. a simple fit yet it makes them drool. he looks way too good clad in an all-black outfit, the dark color a clear contrast against his pale skin. he raked his fingers through his dark strands when the wind blew over it, and they almost lost their minds.

"uh why are you guys still outside?" gyu asks, genuinely confused.

when there was no answer (because they're captivated, can you blame them), hyunjin spoke up. "i think they were waiting for you. by the way, i'm hwang hyunjin." he says, reaching a hand out.

gyu accepted it, "kim gyu. jun said you invited me?"

"he told you?" hyunjin gasped, face reddening and he scratched his head. "well, i wanted to invite you but i don't have the guts so i said to just leave it. at least you're here now. come on, let me get you a drink."

gyu followed hyunjin through the door before turning back to the four still on the porch. "aren't you coming in?"

they scrambled after him.

~

the party wasn't fun. it wasn't fun at all.

sure, other students and classmates were enjoying themselves with the great music and alcohol, but not the four friends. even yeonjun who usually likes these kinds of parties was frowning in his spot on the couch. and the three who usually join his antics were also quietly sipping on their drinks. they had their eyes locked on a specific raven-haired boy, who was obviously and shamelessly flirting with the party host. right in front of their salads.

soon enough, they were sat in a circle, a bottle spinning in the middle. they already had a few bouts and yet none of it pointed to the target of the night. taehyun got dared to do a handstand for a whole minute, soobin got dared to drink a whole bottle of soju in one take, kai got dared to jump in the pool, and yeonjun got dared to bite who he thinks the most attractive guy in the room was (and it left little teeth marks against gyu's neck).

"jush one moore en i'm awt!" hyunjin declares drunkenly.

it was already past two in the evening and everyone was already tipsy or close to passing out. he spun the bottle and _finally_ , it landed on gyu. the circle yelled cheers as gyu downed a shot, waiting for anyone to give a dare.

"i der you to kish me." hyunjin says.

"that's so fucking lame!" complained his friends, but the host didn't seem to care.

gyu snickers, "is that even a dare?" he said cockily, downing another shot. he still seemed to be sober despite having drank a lot for hours.

four people swallowed at the words as the others started to provoke the two. soobin feels nervous, and judging by the look on his friends' faces, he knows they were all feeling the same way as him, considering that they were under the influence of alcohol too. they were watching gyu, catching the quick glance sent their ways and soobin thinks he saw the flicker of hesitation in his orbs. but when he turned back to hyunjin, it seemed like something shifted and he kisses him.

soobin's heart sank at the sight, and the four of them sat motionless as they watch gyu make out with someone else. they could see the hint of tongue, could hear the sloppiness despite the music, and soobin can almost feel those same lips on him again.

they couldn't deny that gyu was so hot, even other people in the circle and the ones partying were checking him out from time to time. but hyunjin's the winner tonight.

when gyu pulled away from the pink-haired host, he shrugs nonchalantly and picks up another shot from the table, joining the others laughing at some jokes. soobin froze on his seat seeing hyunjin's _eyes_.

"you okay, hyunjin?" gyu asks.

in his haze, soobin could still recognize that look of utter emptiness. it was what he had also seen on himself in the mirror when he washed up on the night gyu kissed him. hyunjin was staring blankly and confused towards gyu, almost as if enchanted.

hyunjin's mouth opened to speak, "yeah. i was just- that was the best kiss i've ever had." he said, smiling dopily. he was breathless and fidgety as if he wants another. soobin could relate with that.

"you're welcome. but i better get going now." gyu says, standing up. as if on instinct, hyunjin grabbed hold of his arm to prevent him from leaving. soobin remembers when he clung onto gyu too, refusing to let go of his hand when they arrived at the apartment complex. 

gyu stared at hyunjin, eyebrows furrowed and the other's hands slowly retracted. making sure that hyunjin wouldn't do anything more, he started walking. and when he passed by yeonjun, he patted on the older boy's cheek and mumbled a 'thanks' for inviting him.

"wow . . ." hyunjin muses, panting as he leans back on the couch and his friends teased him and asked how it felt like. 

the four friends wanted to leave already, and kai was feeling cold from when he jumped on the pool. plus, the one boy they wanted to be with had already left. so with those thoughts in mind, they bid the others goodbye and went out of the house.

as they walked along the pavement, lightly dozing off in their tipsy steps, there was a heavy feeling resting in their chests. the thoughts of what just happened kept replaying in their heads like a broken record, making them sober enough to walk home. that is until they caught sight of the boy standing beside a black car with a phone in his ear. and they stopped in their tracks.

gyu seemed to have noticed them, "uh i'm going to have to call you back. just send me the address." he ended the call quickly and pocketed the device, soobin wonders who it was and why does it seem so important. "hey. uh, are you guys headed home?"

"yeah. we are." yeonjun rasped, heart racing and hope filling up his chest.

gyu nodded and chewed on his lip, averting his gaze. the four boys were surprised. is gyu _. . . blushing?_ the raven-haired boy's cheeks were flushing a deep red and it was reaching his ears. he seems like the complete opposite of the confident gyu in the party a while ago, as the one in front of them was shy and couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"um, i could drive you all home if you- if you want." he said, scratching the back of his neck and it looked like he blushed more. their hearts raged at how adorable he was.

that seemed to have lifted their moods as they gave him a smile with words of affirmation, and gyu was visibly relieved. they argued on who gets to sit on the shotgun seat, and after multiple rounds of rock-paper-scissors, yeonjun won. the three settled in the back and the oldest in the front, and gyu grabbed something from the trunk before sitting in the driver's seat.

he handed kai a piece of clothing, "you should wear this. you look freezing."

kai was blushing as he accepts the hoodie. he was shivering from the cold saturday dawn wind and immediately rid himself of his damp clothes, wearing the warm hoodie gyu offered. it smelled like lavender and kai melts, realizing his new favorite scent. when he poked his head out of the hole, his eyes met gyu's on the rearview mirror and he smiled as a way of saying 'thank you'. gyu returned a small smile of his own and started driving, leaving kai smiling to himself at the sweet gesture.

"do you know where we live?" yeonjun asks once they are on the main road, realizing gyu never asked for their addresses.

gyu nodded. "as far as i remember, you mentioned living in the same apartment complex, right?" he said, turning the corner. the others answered that they do. "i took soobin home yesterday that's why i know."

they turned to soobin in shock, and he avoided their gazes. shortly after that, they arrived at the complex and gyu parked his car near its gate. they all hopped off and gathered around, seemingly wanting to stretch the night longer.

"thanks for the ride gyu." taehyun said.

"no problem. it's the least i could do for helping me out the entire week." gyu chuckles, and it seemed like the world brightened up when he smiled.

"don't you want to just stay for a while? i mean, you're still under the effects of alcohol." soobin suggests, worried.

kai agrees, "yeah hyung. you did drink a lot. maybe you can rest a bit or get yourself sobered up."

"thanks, but i have high alcohol tolerance. don't worry." gyu responds, genuinely touched at their concern (but he would never admit that). 

"next time you come to a party, just stay with us. we're a lot more fun to be with." yeonjun says, grinning and raising both of his eyebrows teasingly.

gyu laughs, "i mean, i kind of agree. those guys were boring." at his words, the five of them burst into laughter, enjoying each other's company. "well, i-"

he was cut off by a piercing ringtone and he reached in his pockets to shut it off, but he managed to sneak a glance. the four others watched as gyu's face drops and morphs into one of irritation. gyu visibly tenses at the message and the four grew worried as the raven-haired boy looks to the side, as if he was searching for something.

looking around as well, soobin asks, "what's going on, gyu?"

"is there anything wrong?" yeonjun questions.

"no! everything's great!" gyu said, hoping to reassure but the others didn't bought it. "i just have a sudden meeting of the sort."

"at three A.M?" taehyun doubts.

"yes. at three A.M." gyu confirms. he looked to his left again, where a figure enters their car in the shadows. the four friends could barely see who it was.

the white car drives past them and the raven-haired boy was watching it the whole time. so were the other boys.

"i have to get going." gyu said, opening up the car's door and willfully ignoring the questioning gazes from his boys. "good night."

"wait- what about the hoodie?" kai calls.

gyu smiled at him softly, "you can keep it." the younger flushed pink again.

"can't we have your number at least?" yeonjun took the courage to ask.

"uh, i guess. you can just get it from kai." he said. "i'm sorry. i really have to go."

"stay safe gyu." soobin peeps. gyu nodded before getting in his car, revving up the engine and driving away in a hurry.

"you have his number all these time!" yeonjun yelled at his younger friend as they made their way inside the complex. "why didn't you say anything?"

"i got it since we're partners in our music class!" kai says, rubbing his arm from where taehyun had hit him. "and gyu told me not to give it to anyone. i didn't want to lose his trust."

"didn't you text him earlier if he was coming?" taehyun asks, copying the number in his phone.

"i did. but he was driving so he wouldn't have replied." kai said, grabbing his phone from yeonjun when he saw the older peeking on his conversation with gyu. 

"but on a more serious note," soobin states, halting once they've entered the building. the others stopped as well. "don't you find the thing earlier suspicious? like, who was that other person? and why does gyu seemed bothered by them?"

there was silence at first, letting the events sinking in. it was like the thought of their new friend had completely sobered them.

"let's go to my place for a while and talk about it." taehyun suggests. the others nodded and made their way towards the kang's residence.

once settled on the couch, taehyun serves them some milk. it was at times like this, in the dead of the night with alcohol in their veins and minds in a haze, where they could talk seriously and let out their thoughts. this has become a routine for them, a way to strengthen their friendship since childhood.

"i didn't want to think of it as anything, but since you brought it up, it seemed like i wasn't the only one who noticed." taehyun starts, sipping on his warm drink.

"do you think he's in trouble?" kai worries, gripping on his hoodie from gyu.

soobin sighs, "truthfully, i do."

"what do we do then?" yeonjun asks.

"sadly, we can't do anything." taehyun answers, "we don't know gyu that much yet."

the others nodded in agreement.

"i think we should just trust him." soobin suggests, "i mean, i know that i do, but i don't know if you're the same."

"i trust him too. but it doesn't mean that i'm not worried." yeonjun says.

"i don't know about you but whatever it is, i'm going to help gyu." kai said seriously.

they smiled at each other at that, knowing very well that all of them will do the same. for their friend, the boy they admire, and for one another. they're basically brothers at this point.

the sincere atmosphere was ruined by kai's ridiculous idea.

"but on second thought, don't you think that maybe, just _maybe_ , it could be a one night stand?" kai suggests and the others glared at him.

"i know gyu is hot and all but i don't think he's the kind of guy to do that." taehyun argues.

"did you _see_ how that guy kissed hyunjin?" kai shrieks, slightly exaggerated. soobin shudders.

"yes, we've seen it. we were there. quite a sight, really." taehyun sarcastically remarks.

unfazed by the tone, kai continues, "i've never seen hyunjin that breathless when kissing anyone, and he had kissed like, half of the campus people!" 

_yeah, but gyu's lips are on another level of heaven_ , soobin thinks. he shook his head to rid of the thought.

on the other hand, yeonjun was convinced, "maybe you're onto something." he says, motioning to think.

"not you too." taehyun groans. "now there's two idiots."

"the 'send me the address' bit and 'meeting at three A.M.' is kind of sus, taehyun."

"which reminds me, give me his number!" soobin whines, trying to avert the topic from kisses and gyu's night life. it worked.

"i thought you got it already!" kai whined back. "i'm not giving it to you anymore, you traitor!" taehyun and yeonjun laugh at their bickering.

"i'm not a traitor! he offered a ride and was i suppose to reject him?" soobin defends.

"still, no number for you!" the brown-haired younger teases.

"i want the hoodie then!" soobin retorts, tugging on the hoodie, and the two started to wrestle on the carpet when he pauses, pushing up on top of the other. "wait, the hoodie smells good."

kai grins from under him, "right? i never thought gyu-hyung would smell like a lavender field."

they ended up sleeping on a cuddle pile, noses filled with the overwhelming scent of gyu's gift. their conversation from the night long forgotten.

~

"i wasn't able to contact him at all. are you sure it's his number?" taehyun asks kai as the four friends walk the pavement towards their university.

"of course it is!" the slightly younger boy defends, "and to be fair, he hadn't replied to me too since saturday."

"what if something really happened to him?" soobin says, pocketing his phone after checking his messages.

"or his one-night stand kidnapped him- aw!" yeonjun provides as he types on his phone, pausing when taehyun smacks the back of his head. "i'm older than you, brat!"

taehyun was about to retort back when a gray car door opened near them, and a familiar mop of black hair went out.

"hyung, for the last time, you don't need to pick me up. i can go home on my own." gyu complains at the driver. there were some response from the inside and gyu frowns. then his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to them, a look of genuine shock in his features that the four boys mirrored. there were noise from inside the car again and gyu glares at the person, "fuck off hyung!" then he slammed the car's door shut and shooed it away.

once the car had driven at a considerable distance, the raven-haired boy sighs and turns to his friends, mustering up a shy grin. "uh, hi?"

yeonjun was quick to go to the younger, cupping his face in his hands. "what the hell happened to you?" he asked, inspecting gyu's face. he has a bandaid on his left cheek and a square gauze on his forehead underneath his bangs.

gyu smiled sheepishly at him and yeonjun's heart did a flip. the others were already standing near them, bearing worried expressions at the black-haired boy's state.

"are you alright gyu?" soobin asks, holding one of gyu's arms and looking for more wounds.

"i'm fine! it's just a little scratch, no big deal." he says, flailing his hands to further emphasize his point.

"then where's your car? that black one you always use." taehyun questions, always the observing one.

at the question, gyu stares at him and yeonjun releases his face. his eyes flicker along his boys' faces and he lets out a sigh, gnawing on his lips.

"okay, i may or may have not fallen asleep while driving home and uh . . . ran into a pole." he says, embarrassed.

"you what!" they yelled in his face and gyu winced, moving away from them before they could even grab him again.

"i just bumped my head, that's it really." he says, backing away slowly, suddenly intimidated at their glares.

"we told you to just stay with us!" kai scolds.

"high tolerance my ass." taehyun snorts.

"where are you going?" soobin observes.

"hey! come back here!" yeonjun shouted, and gyu ran inside the campus gates, with four boys running after him.

~

"okay, let's try it again from the top." gyu signals, kai nodded and the two of them started playing their instruments together.

they were in one of the music rooms in the university, practicing for their paired midterm assessment. it was already evening, and they were among the only ones left in the building, aside for some staff and night-class students on the opposite hall. two empty cups of ramyeon were littered on the floor from the dinner they had. and kai felt unbelievably happy in the company of the older as they brainstorm for their project, and the occassional playing around with music.

when they finished a whole song, kai smiled in satisfaction and he gave gyu a high-five. "that was great hyung! at this rate, we could do a whole concert!"

gyu laughs at the dramatic comment, ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately. "you love music that much?"

"yup!" kai exclaims, "been playing music my whole life!"

"really? wow, you're so talented." gyu compliments, "mind if you play me a song or two? then we can wrap up practice for today."

"any song?"

"yeah, anything you feel like playing. i just want to hear you play." gyu said, smiling and it made kai's heart tumble.

kai haven't got any idea what to play, and he feels nervous at the sudden request. but it's gyu, his _crush_ , and kai didn't want to disappoint him.

"give me a moment to think." he says, to which gyu answered that he could take his time. kai really did took the time thinking, staring at the older boy's face as he mindlessly strums the guitar on his lap.

he realizes once again that gyu indeed has the prettiest facial features, ever since the first day kai had laid an eye on him. all his friends are pretty, kai would definitely vouch for it, but there was something about gyu that's mysteriously appealing. and kai was attracted to it. he knew something had shifted then as gyu sits across from him in the cafeteria, quietly biting on his food with his head bowed shyly on his first day in class.

kai started pressing on the keyboards upon deciding on a song, catching gyu's attention as he stops strumming and gazed at him expectantly. the boy's face lit up in recognition and kai swears it was the most adorable thing ever. 

_"'cause all i know is we've said 'hello'_

_and your eyes look like coming home_

_all i know is a simple name_

_everything has changed_

_all i know is you held the doors_

_you'll be mine and i'll be yours_

_all i've known since yesterday_

_is everything has changed"_

gyu was staring right at him, and he was staring back as he sings, heart racing in his chest. _should i ask him out?_

he vaguely registers gyu playing the next chords on his guitar as he moves his fingers on the keyboard, mind starting to drift.

_"come back and tell me why_

_i'm feeling like i missed you all these time"_

_"and meet me there tonight_

_and let me know that it's not all in my mind"_

kai's heart skipped when gyu sang the two lines, shocked at the angelic singing voice from the usually deep tone. he stopped playing, hand stilling on his piano and gyu grew concerned. he placed the guitar down on the floor and stood before the younger.

"hueningie? are you okay?" gyu asks, worried.

as hueningkai gazes deep into the older boy's eyes, he feels like he was being pulled in. captivated by its glimmer against the lights of the music room. he feels the dryness of his throat once he fully realizes that gyu was standing right in front of him, blinking cutely and he almost curses at how prettier he is from up close.

"hyung . . ." kai exhales and his eyes drifted to gyu's lips.

gyu notices it, "hyuka . . ."

the younger leaned in, pausing when their noses touched. he was drunk on thoughts of the black-haired boy; the air smelled of him, and he's all he could see. gone were his soberness, replaced by the want to feel gyu's lips. so without breaking the eye-contact, kai leaned in even more, gently pressing his lips on gyu's.

gauging the older boy's reaction, which was nothing, kai waited if gyu will scold him or something. but he didn't move an inch, only staring at him with a light gloss on his lips. there was a flicker of hope in his chest and he decides to take the risk and give in to what he wants most.

kai kisses gyu again, this time with more pressure and eyes closed. and gyu responds after a few seconds in, letting their lips slide against one another. the taller boy grabs gyu's face in between his hands, deepening the kiss; and the shorter boy places his own hands on either sides of kai's waist.

it was like a dream, kai thinks. kissing gyu like this made every ounce of happiness burst in his cells, making him crave for more. he lets out a light moan when gyu squeezes his waist, heart thrumming in his chest at the firm yet gentle hold and he just feels like melting.

he wants more, he wants to have more than this friendship with gyu.

"i like you." kai breathes out when their lips momentarily part, unable to stop his overflowing emotions.

and he instantly wants to take his words back when gyu stills, the grip on his waist loosening and the surprised look sent his way. the older boy searched his face for any sign of a joke, thinking he hadn't heard it right. but there was sincerity in kai's orbs and the flush on his cheeks further proved his confession.

"fuck, no." gyu curses under his breath, completely pulling away from the younger, and the latter suddenly feels cold and empty.

"gyu-" kai unconsciously reached out to pull gyu back but he was quick to raise his hand and create a distance.

" _don't_." gyu warns, "i'm sorry hyuka, but _this_ shouldn't have happened."

"don't say that hyung." kai pleads, "i'm sorry if it was too fast, but this is what i feel about you."

"but you can't! you can't have _any_ feelings for me!"

"why not? it's not like you're dating anyone-"

"i just can't." gyu says, firm. "do not fall for me, _kai huening_. i'm really sorry." he said, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"hyung!" kai ran after him, lightly dazed, but gyu was nowhere to be found when he reached the hallway. like he just disappeared into thin air.

kai knew he had messed up, had pushed gyu away and made him uncomfortable. but he kissed back, right? he wasn't under alcohol and was fully sober, right? so it must mean _something_.

as he packs up and arrange the instruments back to its places, kai knows he can't back out now. he likes gyu too much to do that. and since gyu already knows it too, there was no way to act like everything was normal.

gyu knows of kai's feelings now, but he doesn't know that kai wouldn't let him go.

he made another mistake.

~

he ran and ran to wherever his feet would take him. the sounds of footsteps echoing in the quiet streets, and footsteps that aren't his own.

turning the corner, he pants, leaning against the wall for balance. he hides behind a garbage bin as the footsteps go nearer, breath hitching upon the sight of two armed men looking around for him, before they went away running to another direction.

he stands up and upon making sure that the men were gone, he ran back to the way he came from.

there was a convenience store a few yards away from where he is, and he needed something to pump up his veins after hours of running and fighting. he paid for the cans of alcohol before excusing himself to use the store's restroom.

as he splashes some cold water on his face, the door opened and there entered the two armed men he'd been running away from.

"you're a hard bitch to find, _choi beomgyu_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first bit with taehyun is just full of bullshitting, those are not real problems but plain math witchcraft, okay? okay. just clearing it up incase someone believes it :v (but the cocktail party effect on the second chap is actually a real thing. tmi)
> 
> moas!!! keep collecting voting points, practicing streaming, and let's not engage with antis. txt's comeback is nearing and we have to do our best!! but remember to do these things on your pace, and to not pressure yourself. instead, _motivate_ yourself w the image of the boys winning an award. surely, you'll want to see that again, right? fighting!! <3
> 
> also!! i added a implied sexual content tag because it appears in the next parts of the fic. but ofc, no too explicit scenes, no smut.


	5. doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's an impostor among us and gyu is too suspicious.

"hey soob. this one here is already paid. the customer is just using the washroom." changbin says, pointing at a plastic bag on top of the counter. "i have to go dude, good luck!"

"take care!" soobin yells back as his workmate leaves the convenience store. he slumps on the seat behind the register and pulled out a book from his backpack, deciding to study to keep himself awake in the grave hours of his shift.

there's usually not much happening at this time of the night, much to the delight of his introverted self. his customers were mostly drunk and flirting with him, or living alone and in need of instant food. so he was a bit surprised when he heard some ruckus coming from the back. cautiously, he moves towards the noise and it lead to the washroom.

_what the hell are they doing in there?_

soobin knocked on the door, "hello? are you okay?"

the noise immediately ceased. soobin held the knob but it's locked. _are they killing each other or what?_ panic rushed in him and he knocked harder.

"hello? p-please open the door or i'm calling the cops." he warns. when there was no response, he moved to walk back to the counter, shoes scraping on tiled floor.

it opened and someone rushes out, frantically closing the door behind them.

"please don't do that." he breathes out.

of all the people that soobin thought would be in there, gyu was definitely one of the last ones he expected.

"gyu? what are you . . . doing in there?" the blue-haired boy asked slowly, eyeing the other's state. gyu has his black hair messy, sweat dripping down his chin and neck, and his clothes were creased. he was also breathing heavily and soobin curses himself for his inappropriate thoughts. curse kai and yeonjun for their dumb ideas.

there was a slight panic in gyu's eyes as he wet his lips, but when he was about to speak, the door opened again and revealed a thin older man wearing a suit, with two grown men wilted over his shoulders.

"w-what happened to them?" soobin gasps, eyes widening and looking at gyu for explanation. 

"i uh-" gyu gulps, at a loss for words.

"i am so sorry for the commotion sir." the other man says, slightly bowing towards soobin. "young master here just tends to . . . _play around._ "

gyu's head whipped to his direction so fast his neck could break, "what the fuck are you-"

"if you may excuse me, i need to clean up young master's mess. we don't want to be an inconvenience after his inappropriate actions." the man says before brisk-walking to a car outside to put the men in, and running back to the restroom, passing by the two frozen still in their place.

soobin was blushing furiously at the words, looking at his crush that was red as a tomato as he glares daggers at the old man.

_oh, so gyu really is capable of that . . . unlike what taehyun said_. he remembers the two men almost passed out, and he sputters at the thought that came in his mind. _he's able to make two men limp-_

"bin, i can explain-"

soobin flinches hard when the other suddenly speaks, and words came rushing out. "n-no! you don't need to explain a-anything gyu. i'm not going to judge you with your uh- with your sex life i-if that's what y-you're worried about-"

gyu's face was so red that soobin worries if he would explode. he catches the raven-haired gulping as he scratch his neck, averting his gaze from the taller boy. "um y-yeah sure. thanks, i guess." they see the old man walk out of the washroom and to the car outside. "i uh, i'm really sorry. this won't happen again, i promise." he runs outside after those words, completely embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

soobin managed to stay awake the whole night without the need of books, his thoughts of gyu filling up his mind.

then he notices the plastic bag on the counter, containing three cans of beer and he puts them back in the fridge, mentally noting to give gyu a refund once they meet again.

~

the next day, the group of friends were eating lunch on the field, talking animatedly about anything under the sun when gyu approached them.

"gyu! hey, aren't you going to eat?" yeonjun asks, scooting a little to provide gyu some space.

"no, i have things to do. just dropped by for this." he raised the plastic bag he was holding and handed it to soobin, who was taken aback at the action. he looked up at gyu who was smiling softly at him and he feels his face heaten up as he hesitantly took the bag. "i'll see you guys later." and he left.

"what's in there?" kai pulls it away and peeks inside, so does taehyun.

"bread?" taehyun voices out, grabbing a piece and inspecting it.

yeonjun gasped upon seeing the brand. soobin's heart flutters at the recognition.

"what the heck? these are expensive!" yeonjun exclaims, snatching the bag from kai.

"it's just bread-" taehyun said, confused.

"no, it isn't!" the blond-haired boy argues, "these are pastries from the most expensive bakery in the country. just one piece of this could cost my entire monthly salary."

"so gyu must be really filthy rich to just buy these." kai comments, already eating one. "this tastes so good. no wonder it cost a fortune."

"why would gyu give you something though?" taehyun wonders.

as if on cue, soobin's phone beeped and he pulled it out to check the message. it was from gyu.

" _i'm sorry about yesterday_." yeonjun's gossiping ass read, creasing his forehead in the process. "what happened yesterday?"

the blue-haired boy swallows the lump in his throat, debating whether he should tell them or not. his friends are looking expectantly at him, and he feels the weight of the unspoken words on his tongue.

_should i really?_

but it's gyu's business.

_it's also yours since it was your shift._

but gyu was still involved in it.

_and they're also gyu's friends, aren't they?_

. . .

_or are you going to be selfish and deprive them of the information about your common crush?_

soobin heaves a sigh.

. . . 

"are you sure it was really what happened? because it seemed like there was something else." taehyun remarks, squinting his eyes after soobin narrated what happened the night before.

"look, the old man with him was the one who said it! and he didn't even denied." the older says, enjoying the bread his crush had given him.

"man, i was joking when i said that he do one-night stands, but it's actually real?" kai gapes.

"i refuse to believe that gyu is that cheap. he literally has everything!" taehyun argues, "there's no way he's doing stuff like that in public places, or with random people at that."

they all looked at yeonjun, who wasn't saying anything.

the blond scratched his head, "i don't know . . . i mean, why else would he text soobin that he was sorry if that wasn't the case?"

taehyun kept quiet at that, heart heavy with doubt at his friends' words. he grabbed his stuff and stood up. "i thought we would trust gyu and help him be comfortable enough that he'll tell us things about him, but now you're judging him like that. just 'cause he didn't deny anything, doesn't mean it's the truth already.

"i'm going to say this again. we don't know gyu yet. we don't know his thoughts, his reasons, his acquaintances. and until he tells it to me _personally_ , i'm not going to believe such assumptions."

~

"uh, hey."

kai looked up from his music sheet and was met with gyu standing before him, chewing on his lips in contemplation.

"hi hyung." kai greets him, smiling and trying to forget the rejection last night. "what's up? do you want to practice?"

"no, uh that's not what i came here for." gyu says. he seems nervous and kai thinks he's adorable like this. the younger urged for him to go on, and gyu visibly gulped. "uh i'm sorry for running away yesternight. i shouldn't have left you like that-"

kai cuts him off, "no hyung! it's okay. i must've surprised you and it really was sudden so i- i understand." he says, choking on his words in the end.

"but still, i'm sorry."

"apology accepted."

"so uh we're okay then?" he asks.

"of course hyung!" hueningkai beams.

gyu grins too, "but let me make it up to you! you want to go grab a drink with me or something? my treat?"

kai blinked cutely at him, resting his chin in between his palms, "like a date hyung?"

the older snickers, rolling his eyes fondly, "fine. _friendly_ date."

he let himself be pulled by an excited hueningkai, chuckling at the younger boy's cuteness.

three pairs of eyes were watching them the whole time. 

~

yeonjun was tired after dancing for a couple of hours, perfecting the routine to teach his groupmates. but he needed the cash.

"okay sir. i'll head there immediately." he ends the call from his manager. yeonjun groans as he pockets his phone, muttering under his breath on why the hell would today's employee suddenly be sick for work, leaving no other person to do the deliveries but him.

when he arrives at the store he works at, yeonjun immediately puts on a uniform vest over his clothes and his manager came out from the kitchen, holding two boxes of newly-cooked fried chicken.

"here's the address." his manager hands him a paper. "and be careful with the chicken! we don't want that customer complaining." he warns before retreating to the other room.

yeonjun takes a look at the paper and his manager's warning made sense. their customer was from a high-end apartment in the richer part of the city. he really has to be careful if they want the customer to be a regular in their small shop.

once he had parked the motorcycle, he gapes at the tall building in front of him, the top grazing the distant clouds. yeonjun carefully walked inside the almost empty lobby, the bag of food in his left hand and gloves in another. the place was so fancy with its glimmering gold chandelier and leather white couches, and yeonjun feels out of place with his worn-out dance shoes and jogging pants.

"uh delivery for mr. kim?" he asks the receptionist, unsure.

"oh! yes, he called. bring it upstairs to the 31st floor, room three. the elevator is over there." she answers politely, gesturing to the side. yeonjun thanked her before making his way.

he rang the bell when he arrived at the room, rocking on his feet in nervousness. yeonjun didn't know why he was so nervous, he had been doing this job for two years already. he looks around as he waits; the walls glossy gold and floor marble white and caramel. the place was indeed luxurious everywhere you look, and yeonjun realizes the firm and very visible line between the rich, middle-class, and poor. his stomach grumbles and he remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. and what's taking this customer so long to-

"why does it always have to be me- jun?"

yeonjun's eyes widen at the boy that opened the door. and his mouth fell agape.

"gyu." yeonjun peeps.

maybe this was the reason why he was so nervous.

he stares at the younger boy, wearing a black shirt underneath his gray hoodie and checkered pajama pants. he looks so . . . soft and tiny. and yeonjun feels all mushy wanting to cuddle him right there and then.

"what are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy asks, snapping yeonjun out of his daydreaming.

"ah! um delivery for mr. kim?" he tentatively asks, raising the plastic bag.

gyu raised an eyebrow, "you work there?"

yeonjun nods as gyu hands the payment. he sneaks a peek behind the slightly shorter boy and asks, "do you live here?"

the younger boy hesitates before answering, "yeah, i do. uh, want to come in?"

the blond-haired boy was about to answer when someone yelled from the inside, "beomgyu, what's taking you so long?"

yeonjun's forehead creased, _beomgyu?_

gyu sneered, "well maybe if your lazy ass get the delivery yourself."

"come on, it's not that hard." the other man complains, stepping beside gyu. the stranger's eyes met yeonjun's widened ones and he grins at gyu teasingly upon recognition, "isn't he your _friend_ from university? no wonder it's taking you a while."

" _shut up_!" gyu grits. the stranger chuckles and ruffled his hair.

"anyway, hi! i'm-" the stranger starts but yeonjun cuts him off.

"kim taehyung of _the min's_. holy shit, i'm a big fan." he gasps, almost slapping his face in disbelief. "oh my gosh, this is such an honor."

taehyung laughs at that, "invite him in beom, you rarely have friends over."

at the words, yeonjun perked up in excitement. but slumps down just as quickly when he remembers why he was here in the first place.

"oh i'm so sorry. i would love to but i'm still on my shift and my boss could fire me."

"nonsense!" taehyung dismisses, "i'll handle your boss. stay over for a while and eat with us."

yeonjun looks over at gyu, as if asking for permission, being considerate enough for his crush's comfort. but gyu just shrugs and gently pulls him inside. yeonjun toes his shoes off and places them neatly besides gyu's branded ones and followed the younger to the living room, where his mouth hang agape at the spacious interior. the combination of colors were black, white, and gray, and it would've been a bit dull but it isn't; with the shiny furnitures, sleek leather couch, white tiled floor, a gold chandelier, and huge flat screen tv.

gyu guided him to sit on the couch and yeonjun timidly does so, keeping his hands pressed between his knees and eyeing the whole place. his gaze landed on a pile of magazine on the coffee table, where taehyung was on the cover. there were also brochures, and pamphlets, all under the same company. the black-haired boy seemed to have noticed it as he grabs the latest one on top and handed it to yeonjun, who shyly took it with a curt nod.

it was quiet for a while as gyu starts rummaging on the box of chicken, leaving yeonjun looking at the magazines. 

taehyung arrives and sits beside gyu, "i already called the store and told your manager that we're borrowing you." he says laughing and gyu elbowed his sides. he sees the panic in yeonjun's eyes. "don't worry, you won't get fired. they're closing up early tonight."

"w-what? why?" he can't help but question, worrying that something might've happened while he's here lazying on his crush's couch.

"i bought the rest of chicken for today." taehyung answers like it was the most normal thing to do.

"y-you did?" yeonjun was surprised. they really bought that many just to have him over? he immediately got rid of his delusions.

"yup! now go eat. there's a lot more chicken coming this way."

he handed yeonjun one box of chicken and started scolding gyu for being rude and eating first. the two bicker for a while over the chicken, then on who'll get the next delivery, then on what movie to watch. yeonjun volunteered to fetch the chicken when the bell rang and he greeted his manager, apologizing endlessly but was only brushed aside. his manager retrieved the uniform vest and motorcycle keys from him before handing him the ten boxes of chicken.

"yikes." taehyung remarks when yeonjun put the chicken down on the floor beside the table. yeonjun grew nervous, but not for long when the oldest spoke again, "i kind of expected a lot more."

_is he fucking serious?_ "w-we're still a small store . . . it's not very well known yet." yeonjun says.

"ah really?" taehyung exclaims, pleasantly surprised. "why not? this is like the best chicken i've ever tasted."

"i agree." gyu says, already on his third one.

yeonjun feels proud at their compliments and he was left speechless. there was a brief moment of silence as they started eating until taehyung breaks it. "i'm going to kook's for a while. behave well kids." he stands, proceeding to the door.

the apartment went silent as the two boys eat. yeonjun sneaks glances at the raven-haired boy, adorably munching on the chicken leg. he feels his heart start to pound in his chest at how domestic gyu looks in that hoodie, a complete contrast to his usual fit of tight pants and dark shirts.

"so . . . is taehyung-nim your brother?" yeonjun asks cautiously, wanting to start a conversation.

gyu shrugs, "well you could say that. he's more of a brother but he's actually a guardian."

"how about your parents?" he asks further.

the younger boy only shook his head, and it was enough for yeonjun to understand that gyu doesn't want to talk about it.

yeonjun nods, "and who's that?" he asks, gesturing to a tall man near the kitchen hall. he jumped on his seat when the said man suddenly turned to look at him and he clutched on his rapidly beating heart.

"toto, i told you to stop showing up randomly!" gyu scolds. the man then bowed at him, suppressing a smile to which the younger rolled his eyes at. "he's toto, my butler, driver, all that jazz."

"pleasant to meet you mr. choi. young master here tends to talk about your bunch a lot." he says.

gyu throws a pillow at him, "i do not!" he yelled, ears reddening. "get back to work or something!"

toto laughs before leaving. and gyu turns back to yeonjun with an embarrassed grin.

"sorry, he just can't keep his mouth shut."

yeonjun giggles at his cuteness, "it's fine."

the blond-haired boy's heart tumbled when he received a warm smile from his crush, and he feels his own smile widening even more. ditching work was really worth it if he gets to see this side of gyu.

"anyway," gyu snaps his fingers, "movie?"

~

it was already half-way through the movie when the door opened again and taehyung enters, quietly tiptoeing towards the two on the couch, and whispered that he's taking the chicken downstairs to some staff. he left the two again in the darkness, the only light were from the moon out the huge glass window and television screen.

"i'm getting a drink, do you want something?" gyu whispers and yeonjun shudders at the deep tone.

"a-anything's fine."

"beer then?"

yeonjun wasn't in the right state of mind and he only managed to nod before gyu stands up and went to the kitchen. the moment he disappeared inside, yeonjun lets out a breath he didn't know he held, slouching back on the couch as the movie continues to play. he commends himself for not freaking out when he was in his crush's house, alone with him watching a movie in the dark. oh the amount of self-restraint he has for not jumping on the attractive boy and kissing him senseless. truly, it was commendable.

he kind of regrets boosting his own ego when gyu returns, two bottles of beer in hand. gyu sits down on his place beside yeonjun, but this time, they were much closer. thighs brushing as gyu mindlessly puts an arm on the backrest of the couch behind yeonjun, sipping on his drink. frozen, yeonjun watches as gyu's apple bobs with each gulp. his eyes dart up to gyu's lips, soft and wet with alcohol and yeonjun immediately turns away when gyu looks at him, sipping on his own bottle of beer to hide his embarrassment from being caught.

a few minutes in silence and yeonjun tries to sneak a glance at gyu again, only to find the said boy already looking at him. yeonjun's breath hitched at their proximity; gyu's warm breath fanning his face and the smell of beer and lavender blending in his nose. as they lock eyes, the older boy was mesmerized. gyu's eyes were beautiful, and he feels himself leaning into the younger boy's space, not once breaking eye-contact.

but just then, the movie stopped playing and went back to its original channel and they both jumped in surprise. gyu curses as he slips the remote control out from between their thighs (where yeonjun accidentally pushed the buttons) and throws it away on the farther side of the couch. 

the older boy's face heat up at the almost-kiss, mentally cursing himself for being so clumsy. he watches as gyu averts his gaze and he felt a little twinge of pain in the back of his chest.

_". . . a car accident that was said to have occurred last saturday."_

yeonjun's ear perked up at the news and he turned to the television. now that was a way to completely ruin the mood.

_"the driver was found dead inside his car after it had fallen off the deadly ditch. it took the authorities several hours to retrieve the body. as for the motive, the police are continuing on with the investigation. but they assume that it was purely intentional."_ the anchor said.

_"we're still doing a background check on the victim. but whoever the suspect is, they know what they were doing. this place is far off-road and they used it to their advantage."_

the blond-haired boy creased his forehead at the sight of a familiar white car. though he doesn't know where he had seen it exactly. he looked at the boy next to him and found him staring blankly at the screen.

_"senator han talks about retiring-"_

gyu turns it off. "hey jun, i want to show you something." he stood up and gestured for him to follow.

the younger led him to the balcony, where the lights glow bright over the city below their feet. yeonjun marvels at the sight, it wasn't something he could get to see every day from the small terrace of their apartment. the buildings were littered with lights of red, white, and yellow. the distant streets alive with cars and people despite the late evening. and the stars, oh if only yeonjun could capture the view with his eyes, he would.

"beautiful, isn't it?" gyu asks and yeonjun nods. cold wind blew and he shivered in his thin shirt.

that's when warm skin wrapped over his hand, and his head whipped to the other's direction. gyu was looking up at the stars and yeonjun feels the breath knock out of his lungs and his heart pound against it.

he was falling, harder than before.

yeonjun thinks gyu was more beautiful than the view, basked in the light of the moon. his side profile was flawless, sharp nose and jaw, plump and pink lips, long eyelashes that flutter over his dark brown orbs. and yeonjun feels warmth creep onto his cheeks, the same way it crawled from his hand to his arm to his whole body. standing beside gyu like this, in the cold of the night and warmth of the boy he likes, yeonjun wouldn't trade it for the world.

"do you think there's someone watching us from above? like the stars or the moon, or a god or something?" yeonjun whispers.

gyu turns to him and their eyes lock once again. his eyes were starry and yeonjun couldn't help but be lost in it. "why'd you ask?"

"because i think they wrote our fate." the older answers, voice as soft as ever. _should i confess?_ "cheesy shit, but yeah. i think i-"

the younger chuckles at his words. "maybe someone is out there, trying to control us or give us hell." he gently squeezes their interlocked hands before slowly slipping away his. sighing, "i know what you want to say, jun. and i won't accept it. please let go of your feelings."

"but gyu-"

gyu shakes his head. "it's just the beer getting into your head. come on, let me take you home."


	6. who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelin' hypnotized by the words that you said  
> don't lie to me, just get in my head  
> when the morning comes you're not in my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! cw // suffocation, death !!!!  
> !!!! cw // suffocation, death !!!!  
> !!!! cw // suffocation, death !!!!

usually, the four friends would spend their free period in the field enjoying the breeze, or in the cafeteria eating their lunches. but with the examinations in the next two days, they have no choice but to coop themselves up in the already packed library. nose to their books and brains overloading with information.

"i can't do this anymore." kai groans, slumping on the table in the far corner of the room. "i chose this course for the music, not for math."

"shut up kai. you're not the only one stressed out so do us a favor by not talking. thank you." soobin whines, paperworks flooding his side of the table. his lips were upturned into a frown and eyebrows furrowed to the middle.

yeonjun slumps on the table as well, the words on his textbook dizzying him to no end. he couldn't focus at all, not when the rejection from last night pushes itself to the front of his mind. yet even with the firm slap on his face that gyu wasn't interested, he can't get himself to stop liking the younger. not with the gentle turn down, the sweet gesture of driving him home. just _how_?

"hey gyu! aren't you studying with us?" he heard taehyun call. yeonjun stills.

"no, i'm kind of busy." gyu answers, looking at the boys on the table as he gnaws on his lips. "uh, here." he hands yeonjun a paper bag, labeled 'the min's' outside.

yeonjun's eyes widen and his head shot up to look at the younger. "w-what's this for?"

gyu shrugs, feigning nonchalance. "hyung saw that you were staring at that piece longer than the others, so he thought of giving you that as a gift."

peeking inside, yeonjun immediately shakes his head. "i- i can't take this gyu! this costs a lot and i can't afford this."

"i told you it's a gift. and my hyung's not taking no for an answer. so either you keep it, or i'm throwing it away." gyu smiles innocently, as if he hadn't just threaten to throw a hundred-dollar worth of clothing.

"o-oh, okay. t-thanks . . ." yeonjun stutters out, blushing as he hugs the bag to his chest. 

"well then, i got to go. see you guys later." gyu says, starting to walk out. yeonjun's gaze follows his retreating figure and he realizes that gyu is wearing the same kind of sweater in a different color.

_kind of like couple clothing_ , he thinks. remembering the image in the magazine. yeonjun carefully pulls it out of the paper bag. it was indeed original; the fabric, the design, obviously expensive. he pulls on the intentionally snipped parts (the highlight of the clothing, yeonjun concludes) and it's like his heartstrings were being pulled too. the sweater was black and white, and gyu's is blue and black. and he remembers thinking that gyu would look pretty in them the moment he saw it. yeonjun flushes red at the thought of the other boy again. just how can he not fall for him if he keeps doing stuff like this?

"this is so unfair!" he heard taehyun whine and he was snapped out of his thoughts. "kai got a hoodie, soobin got bread, yeonjun got a sweater. why isn't he giving me anything?" he pouts, lightly stomping his feet to show he was upset.

the three laughs at the red-head's cuteness, comforting him by saying that he'll get something too. although, as yeonjun watches his friends tease one another regarding their common crush, there's dread settling itself in the pits of his stomach.

he's in love with gyu. and he's not going to stop anytime soon. the rejection wouldn't stop him in trying to pursue the raven-haired boy. surely, his friends could understand that,

_right?_

~

"i'm sorry guys but you know i needed the extra money for this. i'll make it up tomorrow." taehyun speaks into his phone, sighing as he ends the call.

the group of friends are supposed to have a study session that night at soobin's place, but taehyun was asked at the last minute by his tutoring student to accompany her in a company gathering of some sort in a fancy hotel, part of business and all that stuff. since the girl didn't like these kinds of parties, and her parents need to talk to multiple people throughout the night, she asked taehyun to be her plus-one, with added pay of course. and who was taehyun to refuse a good amount of money?

which is why he was sitting there, drinking an expensive champagne beside his high school student, who was busy ogling at who seemed to be a young man near his age amidst the adults the whole night. taehyun didn't bother to look at them, or at her; they were merely acquaintances anyway. it had been hours on the party and he was bored to death, maybe he should've brought a small book or two.

"oppa, i'm going to leave now. do you want to stay?" she asks, grabbing her things.

taehyun nods. "you're not asking him out? you've been staring at him the whole night." he teases.

she blushes, "no way! he's intimidating. why don't _you_ ask him out? he seems like your type, and he's godly handsome."

"no thanks. i already like someone at the moment." taehyun chuckles.

"whatever. but if you change your mind, he's over there standing near the bar. i'll get going!" she says, a teasing on her tone.

"take care." taehyun says, offering her a gentle smile.

he red-head was already on his third glass of champagne (because it's a rare opportunity for him to have a taste of this free luxury so he's enjoying it fully) when he sees a familiar mop of black hair amongst the crowd. he sat upright on his seat, stretching his neck out for a better view.

_gyu?_ taehyun wonders, standing up. and there, he sees him properly, standing near the bar. it seems like his student was right in saying that it was his type as gyu was right there, black suit perfectly fitted on his lean frame. he was smiling and talking to who seemed like a secretary and a couple more people before waving away, making his way out of the hall and in the hotel proper. taehyun brisk-walks after him.

oh the way he focuses on him even in this sea of distractions. gyu is indeed important stimuli.

he ended up in front of an elevator, checking to see what floor the other went to before riding in the next one.

once he arrived at the designated floor, taehyun immediately looks around. the place was deserted since the floor was full of pricey suites and he feels himself get nervous the more he walks through the halls. he wondered what the older was doing here. in a fancy hotel at this late hour. is he really what his friends assume he would be?

taehyun halts when he hears some scraping and muffled screams, coming from the room right next to where he stood.

he wasn't usually one to meddle with other people's business, but something urges him to check out what was happening. he held the doorknob, it wasn't locked; anxiously biting his lips as he counts to three in his head, before slowly pushing the door open.

he was met with an empty living room. realizing that this was a bad decision, he moves to go back and maybe go home. but then he hears a crash, echoing in the quiet room and the muffled yells came back.

_call some hotel management or something!_ taehyun yells in his head, yet he didn't. sometimes, he hates his innate curiosity, making his feet move on its own to where the sounds came from. crawling to be more silent, he peeks inside the other room and his eyes widen in shock.

it was gyu alright. but instead of the composed and gentle friend he has, this one was strangling someone on the bed with the blankets. taehyun could visibly see the struggling man underneath, hands flailing to remove the covers but gyu held it firmly over his head. the raven-haired boy kneed the man in what seemed to be his stomach, squeezing the air out of him; and taehyun watches as the body slowly went limp.

taehyun jerked up when gyu suddenly snapped his head to his direction, and he frantically ran outside.

but once he opened the door, gyu was standing right in front of him, appearing out of thin air. glaring and jaw tight and taehyun feels the chill run up his spine at the older boy's red eyes.

gyu steps forward, taehyun staggers back. forward and back. until they were back inside the room.

"w-who are you-" taehyun stammers, voice trembling as his back hits the wall harshly when gyu grabs his neck with one hand.

taehyun gasps when gyu lifts him off the ground with sheer ease, and throws him to the bed with surprising strength. and before he could even react at the motionless body lying beside him, gyu was already hovering on top of him.

"what are you doing here, _kang taehyun_?" gyu asks, low and dangerous and enchanting. and taehyun's head spun.

"i- i accompanied a s-student downstairs and s-saw you-" he stutters, staring right into gyu's eyes. it's weird but taehyun finds himself being attracted to the older more; eyes a pretty shade of red, black hair tousled, and black suit perfectly fitted on his frame. "who are you really?"

gyu chuckles lowly and the younger boy forgets about the dead body, focusing on the boy above him. the crush he had been thinking of for days, the boy he wants to be his. he reaches shaky hands to gyu's face, caressing the delicate features as his eyes land on parted lips.

"someone you shouldn't fall for." he hears the other whisper.

he looks back up into gyu's eyes and all thoughts seemed to have dissipated. taehyun didn't care if gyu murdered someone, if gyu is not who he says he is. he just knows that no matter who or _what_ he really is, taehyun would still like him nonetheless.

"it's kind of too late for that now." he answers honestly.

without breaking eye-contact, taehyun pulled him in.

taehyun pecked gyu's lips softly, not wanting to rush as the older still haven't made a move. he prompted gyu with a light lick and gyu claimed his lips in a deep kiss. their lips slide against each other smoothly, like it was perfectly molded and taehyun suddenly understands what hyunjin felt. kissing gyu was heaven, adrenaline rushing in his veins and cells bursting fireworks. when the older poked his tongue out, taehyun eagerly opened his mouth and let him explore, while his hands grip on gyu's hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

warmth was spread all over taehyun when gyu lowers his body to rest on his. he felt his hands being pried away and interlocked with gyu's, who pinned them on top of taehyun's head and he whimpers. without breaking the kiss, gyu grinds down on taehyun and the younger moans into his mouth. the older grinds harder and the friction caused pleasure to rack over taehyun's body.

gyu breaks the kiss and taehyun whines, "gyu . . ." and moans again when the other started trailing wet kisses down his neck. taehyun was squirming under gyu's firm hold, overwhelmed by unknown bliss enveloping his body. he feels like he was on fire and full of desire.

the older pulled away and smirked down at him, and the younger thinks it was unfair for someone to be so hot as gyu kisses him again, this time deeper and with more pressure. taehyun tries to keep up with his pace, but the longer they kiss, the more he feels weak, and dazed, and sleepy. like his strength was being sucked away from him. his body was shutting down as gyu nibbles on his bottom lip, and the last thing he felt was a smile against his lips before he lost consciousness.

~

taehyun wakes up by the blinding light from a window, and he feels his vision spin. his eyes adjust to the brightness and he abruptly sits up once he realizes he isn't in his own room. panicking, taehyun checks himself and found that he's still wearing the same dress shirt from the night before and he slumps back in relief.

he recognizes that he was still in the hotel room, where gyu killed someone and kissed him senseless after. literally. 

hands ghosting over his lips, he could still almost feel the older above him, body tangled and teeth clashing. his heart raced at the thought of kissing gyu, yet there was a hollow feeling in his chest too. though he quickly brushed it aside when he felt his phone vibrate.

"taehyun, where the fuck are you!" yeonjun yelled from the other line. "aunt said you didn't come home last night! if you plan to get laid maybe not do it on the day before exams!"

"i'm sorry. i'll explain later. see you!" he says quickly, cutting off his hyung's nagging. as he moved to get off the bed and wash up, he found some clothes on top of the bedside table and a note.

_sorry about last night. wear the clothes to school, and ask for breakfast down at the lobby. just say you're from room 1303._

_ps. no need to pay_

_-gyu_

his heart skipped a beat again at the thoughtful gesture.

_just who the hell are you, kim gyu?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this suddenly took a dark turn didn't it? but don't except some smut in here bcos of this scene. _i do not and will never support nsfw for the boys._
> 
> also!! finally figured out how to put photos : D


	7. played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the players had been toyed with in this game of hearts, but they still love the gamemaster.

taehyun arrives at their classroom a little before their examinations start, wearing some shirt and jacket and pants that were obviously not his. his friends gave him some questioning looks as he sits on his desk, and yeonjun handed him his school bag.

"what the hell happened to you?" the oldest boy asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

just when he was about to answer, the door opened again and there entered the reason. gyu walked towards his desk, hands in his pockets and expressionless face. taehyun smiles when he sees him, but it immediately disappears when the boy didn't even look at him, or greet them like what he had done in the past week they've known each other. gyu just wordlessly passed by, sat on his desk and looked out the window.

the four friends were appalled. gyu had never acted like that towards them and a sense of guilt wash over. they briefly shared eye-contact with one another, silently communicating and yeonjun turns to speak to the raven-haired boy. but their proctor just had to come in at that crucial time.

maybe later then.

half-way through the examinations, as the music students struggle to solve the math problems, gyu stands up and glides to the front of the class, earning him shocked looks from his classmates, even taehyun. he handed his paper and quickly left the room, without sparing a glance to the four boys. taehyun tried to ignore the slight ache in his heart as he answers the rest of the questions. 

that was the start of it.

gyu had been blatantly ignoring them since that day; turning down invitations, walking to another direction, leaving once they initiate conversations, not replying to any of their messages and calls. it's like gyu was desperately trying to remove the four boys in his life. and they just as desperately clings on.

they had been invited to a party again after the dreadful exams, and they tried to invite gyu too, but the latter waved them off just as they start to speak. 

hoping to drown their heartaches with alcohol was not the best solution as they still saw the raven-haired boy at the party, making out with a popular girl over one of the couches. they could almost feel their hearts shattering like glass, the jagged pieces piercing through their chests. gyu leaves without ever acknowledging their presence, and when they tried chasing after him, his black car revved and he drove away, faster than what he did on the night he took them home.

he was definitely running away from them.

~

"i'm on my way there hyung. i just finished today." kai groggily says into his phone as he steps down the stairs.

"we'll wait for you then." soobin said on the other line, "but hurry up! yeonjun's eating all the popcorn."

"okay okay!" the younger answers, ending the call. the group of friends decided to hang-out and mope together in soobin's apartment, watching shitty romance movies, instead of sulking in their own rooms.

kai was almost on the last step near the second floor when he hears something. heart pounding just at the sound, he already knows who the voice belong to. and he peeks around the corner.

"i get it already! what i did was stupid but do you really expect me to just 'sit and hope for the best'?" gyu hisses in his phone, seemingly frustrated. "fine, whatever. i'm distancing myself from them anyway. just get here and help me clean up this mess. this asshole bleeds like a fucking dog."

the brown-haired boy prevents himself from reacting as he stares at the older boy. gyu was wearing his usual black clothes, a chain bracelet on either of his wrists. _and is that blood?_ kai pales at the sight of crimson liquid staining gyu's hands and arms, dampening some parts of his shirt and pants, and streaks scattered on his face. he shivers once he senses some dangerous aura emitting from the other boy and he backs away, creeping down the last flight of stairs before running his way home.

if he was quiet their whole hang-out, his friends decided not to push.

~

the weekend was over in a blur of video games and part-time jobs, and it was back to university again. but it seemed like that's only for the four friends, as gyu skipped the classes for the whole day.

or so they thought.

gyu walked in the dance practice room for their dance presentation rehearsal, surprising the four other boys. kai shudders and swoons at the sight of him (how he did that simultaneously is a mystery) but he remained silent, observing the older boy as he stretches.

thankfully, the rehearsal went smoothly without any awkward tension in the air. although gyu never really spoke, he still listened attentively to yeonjun's instructions, properly following the routine with sharp movements.

"okay guys, we'll take a short five-minute break. good job!" yeonjun claps, stopping the music and everyone was relieved.

"i'm going to the bathroom, anyone coming with?" kai asks, stretching his arms.

soobin stands up, "i'll go. i drank too much soda earlier."

the two tallest made their way out the room when taehyun catches up to them, wanting to buy something to drink. leaving yeonjun alone with their crush.

"gyu." he calls, but the younger only continues on monitoring himself in the mirror, as if he wasn't hearing anyone.

yeonjun swallows.

"gyu-"

"don't talk to me." gyu coldly says, halting his movements.

"gyu please."

he rolled his eyes and pulled a shirt from his bag, then stormed off to the changing rooms. but yeonjun isn't the type of person to give up easily.

"please, talk to me. you've been ignoring us for days." yeonjun pleads, knocking on the door. "the least you could do is tell us why."

"i don't need to tell you shit." gyu hisses. "just leave me alone."

"and i _can't_ do that, okay? i'm your friend gyu! _we're_ your friends." yeonjun prods, patience wearing thin when the younger didn't answer him. "gyu come on!"

"go away, yeonjun."

_that's it!_

"either you're opening this door or i'm knocking it down." he threatens.

"be my fucking guest."

"open the fucking door, _beomgyu_."

a pause. before the door burst open.

"what the hell did you call me?" gyu asks, glaring.

"i called you," yeonjun says slowly, teasing, "beom-gyu."

he was harshly pulled inside.

"how the hell did you know that?" beomgyu grits, pinning the older against the wall. when yeonjun smirks at him, he realizes his mistake. "fuck. taehyung."

"why hide the pretty name, hm? what more are you hiding, beomgyu?" yeonjun teases, grin widening at the obvious irritation of the younger boy.

"don't call me that." the younger warns.

"call you what? _beomgyu_?"

beomgyu pins him even more, bodies barely grazing each other and breaths fanning their faces. "stop calling me that, or else."

"or else what?" the older smugly retorts, meeting the other's gaze with the same intense stare, "you'll make me shut up? i'd like to see you try and make my knees weak too. like what you did to anyone else in the party."

he sees beomgyu's eyes darken and he felt like a winner. "you want to kiss me so bad, _yeonjun_?"

panting and dazed by the other's glinting orbs, "yes. i want to kiss you so fucking bad beomgyu. let's see who can make the other's knees weak."

gyu accepted the challenge by claiming yeonjun's lips in a heated kiss, and the latter fights back just as eagerly. yeonjun tangles his fingers with gyu's black locks, tugging and scratching the scalp. beomgyu whimpers at the action, breaking the kiss to look intently at yeonjun, who was already breathing heavily past his swollen lips.

"do you need to sit down or are you up for the chase?" gyu teases, nibbling on yeonjun's ear.

the older lightly moaned at the sensation, pleasure overwhelming his body and the changing room suddenly feels suffocatingly hot. eyes lidded and body growing warmer, yeonjun pulls beomgyu back to his lips.

it feels like cloud-nine, like every ounce of pleasure was surfacing across his every nerve. yeonjun had a fair share of kisses and make-out sessions throughout his two years of college, yet none of them could compete with beomgyu. not even close.

gyu kissed him deeper, tongue already invading his mouth and teeth clashing and yeonjun keeps up. he feels happy all over; the boy he's in love with is kissing him breathless in a confined space, just enough for their tall bodies to stuff into. yeonjun's head spins with the thought and it felt like he was losing control with the intense feeling of gyu's amazing mouth, gyu's soft hair, gyu's warm body, gyu's _everything_. 

an arm wrapped itself around yeonjun's waist when his knees gave up, and he feels beomgyu smirk against his mouth. but yeonjun couldn't find it in him to care that the younger proved him wrong. in fact, he _wanted_ beomgyu to do just that; to make yeonjun forget all sense of rationality until all he could think about was the pretty boy in front of him. he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him closer.

but as expected, you can't make-out in a public place without expecting not to be caught.

gyu had been leaving soft pecks on yeonjun's neck when the older's eyes drifted to the open changing room door, making contact with his three friends who were standing there, watching them suck each other's faces. and yeonjun visibly freezes. beomgyu noticed it and pulled away, discovering the other three staring at them. he could see a twinge of pain in their widened eyes, but he pretends that he didn't.

he let go of the older boy's waist, wordlessly pushing his way out of the confined space they were in and grabs his bag, making a run for it but as expected, it was just his wistful thinking. soobin held his wrist firmly, like that day in the classroom, preventing him to take a step further away.

"gyu please, let's talk this out." soobin starts, and gyu _knows_ he should get out of here as soon as possible. or else he's screwed.

he snatched his wrist away from the other. "fine!" he snaps, "you want to know why i'm avoiding you? simple. because i _want_ to. if you're not well aware, all this has been a _game_ from the beginning. and all of you just don't know how to play."

there's an ache. their breathing got caught.

"you don't mean that gyu-" kai shakes his head disbelievingly.

"and if i do?" he challenges.

their hearts crack.

"y-you're not that kind of person." taehyun says.

"and you think you know who i am? don't make me laugh." beomgyu snickers, his eyes hardening. "you don't know me, so better stay the fuck away from me from now on."

their hearts crumbled.

"but doesn't this mean anything to you?" yeonjun exclaims when gyu turns to leave, still breathless. "the kiss, the gestures, everything. i don't think it's meaningless at all! you felt so genuine-"

at that, the raven-haired boy laughs loudly. his laughter echoing in the practice room. and it should've made them happy too, but instead, an ache made its way to the back of their hearts. "that was funny. do you really think it means anything to _me_?

"do you know that soobin's lips are the prettiest and softest? kai's were the sweetest strawberry i've ever tasted. taehyun's moans were angelic and beautiful. and yeonjun's goddamn hot with that skillful mouth. do you really think i only kissed one of you?"

beomgyu smirks at the shocked expressions of his four boys, "don't act so surprised baby. i've warned you _not_ to fall for me, and yet you still did. now, do us all a favor and forget those stupid feelings because i'm just _playing_ with you. capisce?" he singsongs, winking before striding out the door and leaving the four boys gaping with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! have you watched blue hour yet? i lost it at gyu's "cuz it's you, you're the one that i want" and the sudden transition from the white outfits to black. it's like my fave part on the mv.
> 
> click [here](https://youtu.be/Vd9QkWsd5p4) .
> 
> go watch and stream the mv, and collect voting points to get our boys more wins this comeback. fighting moas! <3


	8. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the questions are piling up, and they are looking for answers between fights and the boy they're in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! cw // blood, violence, implied murder !!!!!  
> !!!!! partly graphic depictions !!!!!
> 
> !!!!! cw // blood, violence, implied murder !!!!!  
> !!!!! partly graphic depictions !!!!!
> 
> !!!!! cw // blood, violence, implied murder !!!!!  
> !!!!! partly graphic depictions !!!!!

the atmosphere was tense inside yeonjun's living room. his parents weren't home, leaving the four friends alone with head full of questions. kai is seated on a piano stool, taehyun on the carpeted floor, soobin was on the couch, and yeonjun was standing with arms crossed. all of them are on each side of the room, eyeing each other intently and waiting for anyone to start speaking. they all bear serious expressions on their faces and the room grows colder by the minute.

it was a rare time where the four closest friends felt like not speaking to one another.

their hearts are heavy with negativity, and the hollow void residing within it start to grow.

carefully weighing the options, yeonjun was the first to speak. voice coming out way more bitter than expected but he didn't need to mask anything.

"since when?" he grits out. his friends looked at him questioningly, asking to elaborate and he clenches his fist. "since when have any of you kept this a secret? fuck, i wouldn't even know if gyu didn't say anything! and to think _i_ was the last one he get to kiss? since fucking when!" he says, voice increasing at each sentence and it riled the others up.

"we may be best friends but it doesn't mean y'all should know every shit i do! why do you even care!" soobin shouts back.

"i'm not obligated to tell you each shit that happens in my life." kai retorts.

"oh so this is what happens now? we all got a crush and you suddenly forget this friendship?" taehyun hisses.

"maybe if you stop being nosy all the damn time!" -kai

"well maybe if you stopped liking _my_ crush then we would've been peaceful." -taehyun

"he's not even yours to begin with!" -soobin

"and it's not even just a fucking crush to me!" -yeonjun

"no shit sherlock. you did look like you've enjoyed sucking his face yeonjun!" -taehyun

"as if you didn't do it too! stop acting like a fucking saint." -soobin

"oh really soobin? you seem all innocent and responsible then you go pull on some stunts behind our backs." -kai

"fuck off kai. like you're not the same!" -yeonjun

"some friends y'all are really." -taehyun

"like you're any better taehyun!" -soobin

the four of them are panting, glaring daggers at each other. heck, if it wasn't for the furniture in the room, they would've fought fist to fist.

"goddamn it!" yeonjun curses loudly, "okay fine! all of us like gyu, it's so fucking obvious. but i don't just like him, okay? i'm _in love_ with him, so just please back off because i don't want to fight any of you."

his statement caused a shift in the atmosphere as everyone turned quiet, eyes wide in shock looking at the oldest. the negativity still lingering over their heads.

"hyung," soobin calls, hands curled into fists, "no offense but i won't just back off because of you. i'm in love with gyu too."

taehyun snorts in disbelief, "no fucking way. i'm fighting _both_ of my hyungs?"

"i'm fighting _all_ of my friends?" kai mutters with incredulity.

they all stared at each other, scrutinizing whether the others are fucking around. but all of them bear an expression that they only exhibit whenever they are sure of something.

"god, this is not happening. how did we even get to this?" soobin wonders, slumping on the sofa, even more pissed now.

"when have you kissed him?" kai asks, a hunch already in his mind. "and don't even try to lie."

soobin rolls his eyes, "fine! when he asked for help the second time, in the classroom." kai snorts bitterly knowing he was right.

"it was that long ago already?" yeonjun shrieks, anger bubbling, "and you didn't bother to tell us?"

"i don't know how, okay? stop pestering me." the blue-haired male hisses. "i confessed the day before and he turned me down. but don't get the wrong idea because i'm not giving him up." he glares at the older, "i'm not like you who'll boldly make-out in a changing room while there are people around!"

"fuck off!" the oldest warns, face heating up in embarrassment at the memory of being caught. "and you, i'm guessing practice sessions turned into make-out sessions?" he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"you're one to talk!" the youngest retorts, huffing in irritation at the scene earlier.

the three turned to the red-haired male, who was only listening to them with an annoyed look to his face.

"what?" taehyun snaps.

"don't act as if you're not guilty of anything." hueningkai snaps back.

taehyun rolls his eyes. "at one of the hotel rooms, that night when i accompanied a student."

soobin looked at him as if the younger grew an extra head. "so you're telling us that you didn't go to the study session because you were busy making out?"

"and that you slept together that's why you didn't go home?" kai exclaims.

the red-head looked offended at the accusations. "no! i told you i was there with a student, gyu just happened to be there too and-" he cuts himself, sitting upright once he had fully remembered the events that night.

"and?" yeonjun prods, raising an eyebrow impatiently, but taehyun was staring blankly ahead with widened eyes. the memories from that night flashing in his mind.

"oh my god!" taehyun gasps, gripping on his locks. he cowered until his back was pressed on the cabinet, small body trembling and the friends were alarmed at the sudden shift of attitude. the negativity in their hearts quickly dissipating to make room for worry.

they were quick to go to the smallest boy's side, brushing their earlier conflict aside because taehyun was more important. yeonjun and kai were rubbing his back and soobin was cupping his face, urging the younger to follow his breathing for taehyun was almost palpitating.

when the boy managed to calm down after a long ten-minute assurance that he was okay, soobin tries to ask. "do you want to tell us what happened? it's okay if you still can't hyun, we can wait."

taehyun contemplated; will it be right to tell his friends that the boy they're in love with is a killer? surely they needed to know. then if they would stop liking gyu, would he? he felt almost hurt just thinking of not seeing the boy again. then was taehyun still sure of his feelings despite knowing what gyu did?

the answer came in the form of flashbacks; of the memory of gyu's tongue in his mouth, of the warmth of the older boy's body, of the bliss he felt kissing the boy he's still in love with.

he remembers the way gyu smiled at him, when they were in their own little world in the crowded library, when he would teach him about a topic he doesn't know, how he speaks so expressively it's actually adorable. how gyu is full of smart ideas and snarky remarks, how he has a beautiful mind and admiring confidence. how even in the mystery the older boy surrounds himself in, taehyun was willing to learn every aspect.

yes, he was still sure.

and he didn't want to be selfish to the boys he spent most of his life with.

"i- i think gyu killed someone." taehyun murmurs, just enough for them to hear. and he notices everyone freezing on their spots.

"what?" soobin queries, thinking he hadn't heard it right. yeonjun and kai flinches, lost deep in thought.

"i'm not entirely sure." the red-haired boy starts, "i saw gyu at the party that night, and followed after him to kind of confirm it. then i lost him on the thirteenth floor, and i was about to go back when i heard these weird noises. i know it was wrong to sneak around but something was urging me to check it out. so i did.

"and there i saw gyu. he was suffocating someone under thick sheets of blankets." taehyun sees his friends' eyes widen in shock. "i was surprised too! he seemed . . . _different_ that night. his eyes were glowing red, and he was so strong. and when i ran outside, he suddenly appeared in front of me when he was on the bed just seconds prior.

"i don't know how, but gyu's definitely not like any other human."

the atmosphere was plunged in a depth they've never reached before. gears clicking in their heads at taehyun's narration.

"is that all that you remember? did you check if the person was really- dead? did you ask gyu about it?" yeonjun asks.

taehyun shakes his head, "all i remember is being dazed and him kissing me on the bed. then i felt like losing my strength and it's like i fainted? and when i woke up, he wasn't there and there weren't any body."

"wait, rewind. you felt dazed and like losing your strength when he _kissed_ you?" soobin recalls. when taehyun nodded, his forehead creased. "that's strange. i felt that too when he kissed me. did you?" he asks further to the other two boys who nodded their heads hesitantly. "and if you think about it, didn't hyunjin got knocked out earlier than usual?"

"now that you mentioned it, he did looked off after." taehyun affirms.

the puzzles were slowly, but surely being put together.

"and speaking of the party, remember that white car gyu followed outside?" yeonjun adds, remembering the image from his crush's television. "i saw in the news that it was involved in a car accident; pushed off a cliff in the middle of nowhere by what assumes to be another car. and then all of a sudden, gyu wasn't using his because it ran into a pole? it doesn't make sense. gyu didn't even look the least bit drunk when he drank more than anyone else in the party."

"don't you think it's a coincidence?" taehyun inquires.

". . . i don't think it is." kai speaks up. "the car accident, the guy in the hotel, the guys in the convenience store . . . they must have a connection with gyu somehow."

"why do you think so?" soobin asks, equally confused as the others.

kai bits his lip, thinking about how to correctly word what he wants to say. "i saw gyu that night when i was on my way back from babysitting. he was talking to someone on the phone, and he was covered in blood." his friends gasped, "i clearly heard him ask for help in cleaning up some mess, and that the guy 'bleeds like a fucking dog'. and then recently, the family i work with asked me to be careful when going to their complex, because someone from the second floor went missing. it's from the room where i saw gyu."

everyone paled at the revelations, fully realizing that gyu was not who he says he was. but there was a more important question that popped up in soobin's brain, and he needed the answer immediately.

"so . . . all these time, you all know there was something suspicious with gyu." he asks carefully, and his friends perk up in understanding before he even continues. "and yet, you're still in love with him?"

"my exact thoughts earlier." taehyun answers after a few beats of silence, nodding his head in confirmation. while the other three took their time to think.

soobin remembers gyu's first day of school, how the younger was so timid and shy. then turning on a 180 the next day when he was suddenly oozing with confidence. he remembers how gyu joined his friends in poking fun at him, how his eyes sparkle when talking about the things he likes, how he was a perfect fit in their already tightly-knit friendship. he remembers how beautiful gyu is up close, the blush in his cheeks and pink of his lips, the warmth of his hand, and soobin knows that he'd loved to see it everyday of his life.

kai recalls the way gyu played the guitar, how gyu cared for him silently in the form of warm hoodies and friendly dates, how his crush on the older grew each day. that exact time in the music room when he played the same song, capturing his ears and his heart, kai knows he wanted something more. he likes how passionate gyu was despite their exhausting hours of practice, how the older boy's knowledge with music is so deep he could listen to him forever. gyu's voice was like a lullaby in its own, and kai realizes his new favorite music.

yeonjun thinks about the time his eyes landed on the pretty boy, when gyu took his breath away by simply being there. how their personalities match perfectly as they pull pranks on soobin, how gyu turns down his flirting in a heartbeat and would leave him flustered when he flirts back. how mesmerized he was with gyu's starry eyes on that balcony of his high apartment, and he would love to get lost in its galaxy. yeonjun found some beauty in the raven-haired boy that he wouldn't find in anyone else.

gyu was just so achingly beautiful; and despite the heartaches from his earlier words, they realize that the boy didn't mean it, if his trembling lips and glistening eyes were anything to go by. that he was genuine with his kiss, with his gestures, with his everything. it lies in the way gyu subtly looks at them when they're not looking, eyes full of fondness and a smile forming in his lips. it lies in the random gifts of bread, clothes, and coffee; in his gentle touches on their waists, thighs, and wrists.

they didn't care who gyu really was, or what he's done. all they know is that they're in love with him, and that they would trust him blindly, through thick and thin.

as the four boys look at each other, seemingly understanding the others' realizations, the toxic competition they involved themselves earlier faded. making way for a new step in their close friendship.

that no matter who gyu chooses, they would still support it. because they were brothers first and foremost, and would continue to be so even if they are now rivals.

the negativity had been long gone since.

"no secrets now?" taehyun asks, smiling at his family.

"no secrets." soobin promises.

"no excuses." kai confirms.

"uh about that-" yeonjun starts and his brothers glared at him. "what? it didn't really fit the topic earlier so i didn't get to say more."

"what is it now yeonjun?" kai says, monotonous.

"i'm still older than you brat." yeonjun whines, "anyway, there was something i found out about gyu . . ."

the four of them ended up having a sleepover in yeonjun's apartment, gossiping about their crush.

~

it was a stupid decision, taehyun grumbled, but nothing can beat democracy in this modern age. with a voting result of 3-1, he was forced to follow yeonjun's suggestion of following gyu wherever he's going.

(they were curious as to why their crush needed to hide his identity. and more questions had formed in their late night discussion, all of which surrounded _beomgyu_. which is why they needed to talk to him. one way or another.)

the only problem is that the said raven-haired boy didn't attend any classes for the next two days, never replied to any of their messages and calls and voicemails, and basically erased his entire existence from their lives (as kai dramatically narrated). they were about to resort to the last option in yeonjun's 'plan beomgyu', which is to storm his place and force the answers out of him, when gyu showed up on the third day, wearing his usual tight pants and a dark blue anorak and sporting bloodshot eyes. he has this heavy aura surrounding him. but their hearts still skipped a beat at the mere sight of the boy they like, despite the things they saw him do; and it also broke when he ignored them and pretended they weren't there at all.

it went on like that for the whole day. they tried approaching him once or twice, but was only answered by a cold shoulder, an eyebrow-raise, or a glare. and they couldn't handle it anymore.

the more beomgyu pushes them away, the more they want to be near.

once their dance practice came to an end, they immediately packed up their things and stalked after the raven-haired boy. it seemed like gyu had some 'business' to attend to as he holds the phone on his ear, brisk-walking to a certain direction the four boys are hardly familiar with (and they grew up in this place!)

it was already late in the night, and the streets were dark and quiet in this part of the city. the wind is chilly against their skin, and there's eeriness grasping on their throats as they continue on trailing behind their crush. but as they hide behind a thick post, soobin, ever so clumsy, almost tripped and lets out a surprised yelp-

taehyun quickly covered his mouth and pulled the taller beside him, hoping that beomgyu didn't hear anything.

peeking, they see him putting his phone down and looking around with squinted eyes. they're doomed.

they held their breaths as they watch gyu's movements, and jerked in surprise when his head snaps in their direction.

beomgyu stomps towards them when yeonjun sees something else.

"look out!"

gyu dodged a baseball bat aimed towards him and punched the guy right in the face. the four boys faintly heard something breaking and they winced when the man was sent to the ground, nose bleeding and face bruised. and they stilled and watched as beomgyu picked up the bat and started beating up about three men that charged towards him soon after the first. all at once.

_wow_ , they ogled, finding their crush even more attractive in this light.

they were so engrossed in watching that they didn't see more men approaching them. hueningkai let out a shriek when he was harshly grabbed by a man twice the size of him, and it was a moment of distraction for beomgyu as he instantly looked in their direction with worried eyes, seeing the four boys struggle to fight against the bigger men. and it was at that short period of vulnerability when a metal rod was swung and hit right at the back of his head. a blow that surely can knock anyone unconscious.

"beomgyu!"

but he isn't _just_ anyone. that was the man's last mistake.

beomgyu stood frozen for a few seconds, hearing the shouts of his boys, and punches and grunts and slaps. and something burned in his chest.

he turned to the man that managed to hit him, eyes glinting red. the man let out a ear-piercing scream when their eyes met, and went limp to the ground, orbs completely whitened.

the four boys barely registered anything by then. they just know that some parts of their body hurt and that beomgyu isn't human at all. slumped on the ground and eyes wide open, they visibly see the raven-haired boy disappear and appear into thin air, running and dodging attacks, sending the men that touched them smashing to the walls and landing on the ground with loud thuds, leaving them bloodied and unconscious.

beomgyu glared down at them, panting and fists clenched to his sides. "what part of 'leave me the fuck alone' do you not fucking understand!"

flinching from the angry tone, they went silent, as if being scolded by their parents. shrinking on themselves like kicked puppies as they massaged the parts they've been hit. they were huddled by a wall, breathing heavily and lightly trembling. beomgyu's eyes soften.

"does it hurt?" he asks, eyeing them one by one as he walks to them. his boys were surprised at the sudden shift to gentleness.

"n-no, not really." yeonjun answers, offering an assuring smile. "are you okay?" gyu stopped in front of them.

the raven-haired boy didn't answer and instead turns away, sighing. "what are you even doing her-"

the boys gasped, looking at the man who plunged a silver blade in beomgyu's abdomen, making the boy sputter dark blood in surprise.

"if i can't bring you in alive, i'm bringing you dead." the man murmurs, grinning as he plunged the blade a second time. his smug expression didn't last long though, as the boy pushed and sent him stumbling on the street. a crack was heard from his back and he moaned in pain.

the humans watched as beomgyu pulled the knife out of his body, making him bleed some black liquid. there was blood dripping from the sides of his lips; his bangs were casting shadows over his darkened eyes as the bloodied blade glinted against the moonlight. the man crawled back in shock.

beomgyu trudged towards the paralyzed man, and fisted his hair harshly. he started pulling on the pleading guy somewhere when he noticed his boys looking at him, expectant and questioning. gyu seemed to have sensed what the others were silently asking him.

"i'm sorry but i have to. they'll come after you if i don't." his tone was soft in contrast with what he's about to do. "please just cover your ears."

they obeyed, staying behind as gyu pulled the man around the corner. despite the hands on their ears, they could hear the cries and pleas of the man, begging to be spared or for anyone to help him; and they almost feel sick in the gut when blood-curling screams echo around the quiet streets, along with sounds of a knife piercing through muscle. soobin thinks that he should've stopped beomgyu from killing the man despite what the boy said, but a part of him is justifying that the man was the first to attack anyway (or he's just way into beomgyu that he would let him off the hook).

it went silent after. and they see beomgyu limping out of the corner, covered in his own and other's blood. he didn't spare them a glance as he dials on his phone with bloody hands, putting it on his ear.

"toto, bring the car and clean up this mess." he rasps, voice heavy with exhaustion as he presses his other hand on his wound. "i have a situation to handle; _a_ _ngels_." he abruptly ended the call and slumped against a wall, wincing at the pain in his stomach. the four boys ran to him worriedly.

taehyun peeks at the deep wounds under beomgyu's jacket, still continuously bleeding and he frowns. he pulled an extra shirt from his bag and was about to press it to the older boy's body when beomgyu prevents him.

"don't. i-it's okay. i'm okay." he attempts, not wanting to stain the other's clothe. taehyun shakes his head.

"you're not. just press this to the wound. please." the younger pleaded, eyes wide and how could beomgyu say no to that?

as the red-head presses his shirt on the bleeding wound, "should we call an ambulance, gyu?" kai asks, supporting him upright.

beomgyu rasps, "no. i'll be fine."

"beomgyu." yeonjun calls, the said boy flinches at the name. the oldest wet his lips, "i mean, gyu. can you tell us what's going on?"

it's the dreaded question beomgyu has been trying to avoid for days. but he knew this was inevitable. _his_ boys were _bound_ to find out, one way or another. he looks at each one of them, all gazing at him in a way that makes his heart melt and he swallows, face heating up from all the attention he wasn't used to having.

when no answer was given, soobin spoke, soft and comforting, "we're not forcing you to tell us everything, gyu. but we just want you to know that whatever is, whoever you are, we're here for you. we're your friends, and we want to help. _please_ , let us help you."

heart stuck in his throat, beomgyu realizes that they were sincere, that their feelings for him was real and deep that they're willing to overlook all the bad things he did. he's scared, always had been. and yet as he looks into his boys' eyes, he knew that he could rely on them. in fact, he knew it from the very beginning.

for the first time in his entire life, beomgyu let someone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you just witnessed how deep the four boys' friendship really is, and what their crush really means to them. and also, i'm piling up the mess to clean up in the later chapters (but really, i'm excited for the next one kkk)
> 
> continue streaming blue hour moas! and take care of yourselves <3


	9. who he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's a boy.
> 
> he whines, he complains;
> 
> he laughs and he plays;
> 
> and he can be a panicked gay.
> 
> a retold of the story from beomgyu's view.

it was a peaceful morning; the sun still hanging low on the sky, barely shedding its rays on the still darkened streets. bright lights envelop the spacious apartment as the clinking of ceramics resounded in the almost empty halls. a figure enters the kitchen.

"do i really have to go to university? i doubt they could teach me anything i need." beomgyu whines as soon as the person came in, sitting on a stool in the center island of the kitchen as he finishes his breakfast.

proceeding to the refridgerator with a yawn, "i know you're smart gyu, and that you don't need to, but it could be fun." taehyung mumbles, still a little hazy from sleep, "you need more human interaction, you know?"

"exactly! it's _humans_. they're annoying and clingy." the boy grumbles.

taehyung drinks the fresh milk directly from its box as he listens to the younger boy's rants. "it's not so bad to hang-out with humans once in a while." the older defends, "besides, you've trained enough already. time to put those unmatched skills to use, hm?" he grins, dark red eyes glinting with mischief.

"where can i possibly use my skills there?" beomgyu continues on complaining.

"on sports, discussions. you'll get to it. besides, it's a perfect cover-up. a lot of kids go to universities and you'd blend right in." taehyung shrugs, "that asshole wouldn't think of looking for you in that kind of place."

beomgyu groans, "i hate that you're good with words and persuading me to do stupid shit. no wonder jungkook-hyung likes you a lot because of all your bullshitting." he rolls his eyes.

taehyung laughs at his comment, ruffling the younger boy's hair fondly, "yeah yeah, i have an amazing mouth, i know. now get to school kiddo. kookie's coming over and i don't think you'd want to hear us."

"i take my compliment back because you're fucking gross."

~

beomgyu watches the streets pass by as they get closer to university. the dread of attending such things already creeping into his bones and making him restless. the fact that it was early in the morning doesn't really help too.

"you think this is a good idea?" he asks his caretaker, toto.

"i believe it is, young master. like what master taehyung said; this is a good way to cover up your identity as we continue on with the plan." toto answers, monotonous as he drives.

beomgyu frowns, "that's what butler toto thinks, i want to hear friend toto."

toto went quiet for a while, then he looked at the youngster on the rear-view mirror, eyes gentle, "he also thinks this is a good idea. you need friends too, gyu. you need to have good people around you when you manage to pay off your debt. and where else can you meet people like that?" he offers an assuring smile that seemed to have calmed beomgyu's nerves as they arrive on the driveway of the school.

he sighs, "fine. i guess you're right. i mean, i'll try and blend in."

"you'll do good, young master. just remember what we trained." toto says, before they bid goodbye as beomgyu steps out of the car.

the cold wind brushed against his figure and sent his newly-dyed black hair fluttering. he eyed the tall entranceway to the building, catching sight of people murmuring and stealing glances before he made his way inside.

it had been a good five minutes inside the president's office before he was handed his schedule.

"we'd love to have you here, mr. kim gyu." the president says, smiling widely as he shakes his hand. "we hope you have a great stay at this university."

gyu only offered him a tight-lipped smile, knowing he's just saying that because of his status. "likewise."

as he was walking through the halls towards his first class - homeroom - the students passing him by kept on squealing and taking second glances or long stares at him. beomgyu really didn't like the attention and it was irritating how humans can be so narrow-minded, and loud. when he arrives at his supposed-classroom, he stares at the door, making sure it was the right one because he didn't want to be humiliated. it was at that time when someone approached him.

"excuse me, are you in this class?" the female asks. beomgyu observes her; she looks like a student, but she's carrying a laptop bag and tons of papers in her arms, not to mention the identification card pinned on her blazer. he notices a small blush on her cheeks when he looked at her. "oh! are you the new student?"

he bowed. "my name's kim gyu. nice to meet you miss lee."

"ah, you're so polite." she giggles, "well then, i'll call you in and you should introduce yourself in front of the class. is that okay with you?"

beomgyu wanted to say no, but didn't. he didn't have a choice anyway so he only nodded and the professor went in.

he hears how she introduced him and sighs. _humans and their attraction to pretty faces_. he hears how someone cracked a joke and students laughing. he hears her calling him in and he enters.

it was exactly like he expected. not to brag but beomgyu _knows_ how good he looks, so his classmates' reactions weren't exactly new to him. it didn't change the fact that it was kind of getting uncomfortable now with their obvious ogling and checking him out. and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when they gasped as he speak, and when their gazes never left as he takes a seat at the back.

this is going to be a long day.

~

"hey."

okay, gyu was perfectly fine just silently sitting there and listening to the professor ramble on some english lessons he already know. he didn't need these lessons. and to be frank, he didn't need anyone talking to him at all. but as he remembers the things taehyung and toto said to him earlier in the morning, he swallowed the snarky retorts on his lips and turned to the caller. he shouldn't be rude if he needed to blend in.

and _wow, his lips are pretty_ , was the first thing he thought, before burying it to the back of his mind.

he may have a perfect poker face on, but his brain is always running a mile per minute. and sometimes, it irks beomgyu for giving opinions he _really_ didn't need to be pointed out.

the blue-haired boy stuttered while talking to him and beomgyu admits that he's kind of cute, introducing himself with his cheeks lightly flushing pink. the boy gave him his name, and offered his hand for a handshake. gyu briefly wonders if it's a good idea to take it before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to accept. although he feels his skin tingle when their palms met, he brushed it aside, already accustomed to the feeling with his years of training.

beomgyu thought of trying something out, "likewise, _choi soobin_." he says, watching the other boy's reaction. he notices that soobin's breath hitched and he knew that it had worked.

_okay gyu, stop messing with human's names_ , he reminds himself.

he wanted to turn down the offer when soobin talked to him again later in class, asking for his schedule. truthfully, he didn't need to be guided as he's very much capable of handling himself (and he really wants his human interaction down to a minimum). but soobin was so nice and sweet that he feels bad if he even tries to reject the harmless offer. yet he really contemplated when the older asked if he wants to join him and his friends during their shared free period. chewing on his lower lip as a habit, he regards the three other people expectantly looking at him, concluding they were the said friends. and he suddenly wanted to back-out from this university bullshit.

_why are these boys so fucking pretty?_

"i'm fine. i don't want to impose or anything." he answers. beomgyu didn't really mean that, he just want the pretty boys to leave him alone.

but they had other plans, of course they do.

when the blond-haired boy spoke, tripping over his words when he spares him a glance, he hated that he find it adorable. and yet he needed to keep his cool and stay low as possible. the other two were sweet as they offer to give him some help, and he suddenly finds himself re-evaluating his life choices. they gave him their names after, and beomgyu briefly considers using the information to his advantage before eradicating the thought; he just needed to make a nickname then.

yeonjun gave him that overused pick-up line and he frowns. _great. i really don't need any pretty human flirting with me._ and he eventually agreed to join them just so they would stop looking at him in that flustering way.

beomgyu really appreciated when they respected his space and didn't bombard him with questions he doesn't want to answer. but there was something about the four boys that makes his gut twist uncomfortably and for his lungs to ran out of air, and he didn't like it. whatever _it_ is.

when he hopped on his car after their classes had finished, he lets out a long sigh that didn't fail to reach his driver's ear.

"anything wrong, young master?" toto asks.

"i want to back-out from this." beomgyu exhales, tired.

"can i ask the reason why?"

gyu didn't answer and instead, looked out the window, where he could see the four boys walking on the sidewalk as they got stuck in rush-hour traffic. toto notices this.

"is it because of them? did they bully you?" he prods, turning to the younger boy on the backseat.

"quite the opposite actually." beomgyu answers, frowning as he stares at the four.

"i see." toto grins, beomgyu rolls his eyes, already familiar with the expression. "they do look like they were into you."

"can't blame them." he responds, bored as he takes a sip on the coffee his butler had brought.

"you look like you're into them too."

beomgyu choked.

toto laughs at the mess that is his young master, who sends him an angry glare.

"serious question: are you fucking nuts?" the raven-haired boy hisses. toto laughs even more.

~

"i'm back." beomgyu greets once he enters the door of taehyung's luxury apartment, toto following behind. he toes his shoes off and trudges to the living room. "oh hyung, you're here."

"there's my favorite kid!" yoongi greets, throwing him a small paper bag that he easily catches. the older was seating comfortably on the loveseat as they converse in the living room. "is taehyung taking care of you properly?"

"of course i am!" taehyung pipes up from where he lay on the long couch, looking at beomgyu with wide eyes. a silent warning to agree or else he's dead. "i'm perfectly good at taking care of our little beomie here."

"stop calling me little, i'm literally taller than you." gyu mumbles, unfazed by the unspoken threat while rummaging in the paper bag. "and if 'taking care' means dragging kook-hyung in here and fucking around, then i guess hyung's doing a perfectly good job at it." he says, voice brimming with sarcasm.

"snitch!" taehyung huffs as yoongi sends him a glare.

he ignores him. "anyway, what's this for, yoongi-hyung?" the youngest asks, pulling the thing out of the bag and examining it.

"a little gift on your first day." yoongi answers easily, smiling as if it was a normal thing people would give. "you might need it in your endeavours."

beomgyu examines the black-gold butterfly knife in his hand, flicking it open with one quick motion. he marvels when it shines against the lights, highlighting its sharpness. gyu traces a finger over the blade, feeling his skin lightly breaking despite the gentle touch.

"wow thanks hyung!" beomgyu exclaims, fidgeting with it a little more.

yoongi nods fondly. "how's school?"

beomgyu groans as he drops himself on the couch. he already has a whole essay worth of rants in his head, but before he could start, toto chimed in.

"young master fancies this group of four boys who accompanied him to the car." he reports, grinning teasingly. "it seemed like they all fancy him too from what i've seen."

"shut up!" beomgyu whines, ears reddening. he threw the knife towards toto and the man dodged it easily.

"aw my baby's growing up!" taehyung coos, jumping from the couch to snuggle onto beomgyu.

beomgyu feigned an offended expression, "how many times do i have to say that i'm literally taller than you?" he says, slightly muffled as taehyung continues on playing with his cheeks.

"hush, tell me what they're like." the older boy says, looking straight into beomgyu's eyes so he'd have no choice but to spit out the truth.

"um well," the younger starts, scratching his neck as he averts his gaze from his hyung, his face heating up in the process. "i don't fancy them but they're all pretty. like _really_ pretty. they're nice and sweet, and didn't overwhelm me. but i always catch them staring. not that i look at them, okay? because i don't fancy them so why would i? they're just- nice and- pretty- yeah that's it."

yoongi bursts out laughing as he rambles, followed by taehyung and toto and beomgyu feels embarrassed all over again. the three could read him so easily that it would be useless if he lied, but that was such a lame explanation.

"i'd say you're whipped." yoongi teases. "why don't you give them a chance then?"

beomgyu throws a pillow to his face at the suggestion, yoongi catches it easily.

"i don't like them! what the fuck. and you know the situation i'm in." beomgyu grumbles, reminding them of why he's in university in the first place.

"we know. but you shouldn't deprive yourself of something you want just because of that." yoongi advises. "besides, it might just be the _charms_ for now, but we never know."

he really hopes it was just the charms.

~

beomgyu doesn't understand why the corridor's already packed at this time of the morning; it was loud, chaotic, and irritating. aren't humans supposed to be sleep-deprived or zombie-like during this time of day? why are these people so energized and excited?

he lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his locks, preventing himself to curse each person in the cramp hallway. that's when people took notice of him and immediately parted a way. he face-palms, _this is so fucking embarrassing_ , and ruffled his bangs out of frustration. beomgyu ignored them after a short pep talk with himself, quickly striding past the ogling students.

there were some people playing around near the classroom door, and he stopped. a pink-haired boy quickly notices him and pulled his friend out of the way, muttering 'sorry'.

"thanks." he said, and his patience grew thin when the people nearby squealed. _god, i fucking hate charms._

his brows immediately furrowed when he spots stuff on his desk, and he asks no one in particular;

"uh, what's all this?"

from his peripheral, he saw soobin turning to him. but it was taehyun who spoke.

"looks like you've got a ton of admirers gyu."

"admirers? why would anyone admire me?"

"have you seen yourself in the mirror?" taehyun answers, gyu notices the blush on his face. _stop trying to flirt with me!_

he chooses to brush it off, "understandable, then." he eyes the table of goodies and grabs another chocolate bar.

_god, why'd you have make your humans obsessive?_

beomgyu bit on the sweets and noticed the red-head still staring. "you want some?" _how bold of you gyu. stop flirting with them!_

this was going to be another long and tiring day.

~

the raven-haired boy was bored out of his mind. he had been watching the students in the field, playing volleyball or _are they just hitting the ball randomly to other places?_ he could hear his classmates laughing over something the boy in front of him said but he couldn't care less. the professor's words were the least of his concerns.

"mr. kim gyu, how about you?"

speaking of the devil. figuratively.

"i asked you a question, mr. kim. is the answer out of the window?" she presses.

he didn't know why he was suddenly so irritated since she mocked the blond-haired clown. beomgyu heard her; he was listening the whole time. her voice irks him and maybe it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"'dumb' answers are only given to dumb questions." beomgyu finishes with a sneer at the professor after noticing yeonjun looking at him. then he turned back to the window as she tries to pull her crumbling ego back together.

_really can't control your tongue, choi beomgyu?_ he scolds himself _, this pretty idiot won't save your ass from yoongi-hyung if you got expelled._

he rests his chin on his palm, watching the day slowly pass by in a blur of lectures and food. but this time, he managed to converse with the other boys easily. it was fun, beomgyu can admit.

growing up, the only fun beomgyu ever had was reading books and trying out hobbies. always eager to learn. he can read for hours on end just to satisfy his innate curiosity; quick on his feet that made him athletic and strong; a lot of skills he had developed for years caged in a huge house of his own, with only toto as his company.

beomgyu never thought he'd like to learn more about these boys than he ever did with his books.

and he finds himself smiling on his way home. with a promise to not hurt his friends already set in stone.

"someone's happy today." toto teases once he gets inside the car.

"shut up. who wouldn't be happy surrounded by pretty boys?" beomgyu rolls his eyes playfully, looking at the four boys walking home together again. they were laughing and joking around like usual, and beomgyu feels his chest grow warm at the sight of it.

"i thought you didn't like them?" toto queries.

"i don't. i'm only appreciating beauty." gyu denies.

toto clears his throat, becoming serious and beomgyu feels his gut twist immediately.

"well, i'm sorry for possibly ruining your mood, but you'll be meeting senator han tonight." the older reminds.

"i thought so." beomgyu sighs, still looking at the boys that's getting farther away, reminded by his purpose of going into university. he feels his chest ache with grief; resolve hardening once again. he shouldn't be distracted; especially not by four boys who make him feel things he shouldn't.

they would and should always stay like that; on the opposite ends, separated by a thick and firm line they should never _ever_ cross. falling in love with the humans is _especially_ out of the question.

but who was beomgyu kidding besides himself? as much as he focuses on the task at hand, he _loves_ having been distracted by interesting things. and by interesting things . . . 

_why are they so good with everything?_ he gapes, as kai plays the keyboard with a song that he really likes. he also saw how soobin played with drums, taehyun with a recorder, yeonjun with a piano; and they were all amazing.

he didn't look like it but beomgyu was really nervous, having it the first time to play an instrument in front of an audience, especially with the boys he's eyeing watching. he thought of playing the piece kai played, silently hoping that the younger would get the hint that he wants to pair up with him.

_they said kai is the best with music, that's why i want him to choose me, okay? that's just it beomgyu, stop being creepy_. he convinces himself as he started to play the guitar. what he didn't expect was for him to be placed first and earn the biggest benefit.

"i want to be paired up with hyuka." beomgyu answers almost immediately when the professor asks, earning complaints from his classmates but losers weepers.

it was also the first time he asked for someone's number. more often, people ask for his when they see him around; strangers who are attracted by his charms. but he never gave it to anyone. which is why it was a new feeling when he reads kai's scribble, an adorable signature of _hyuka >3<_ under the combinations of numbers and he feels a fond smile creep upon his face.

soobin clears his throat from beside him and he turns to look at the older, "u-um what do you need help with? we could get started if you like."

beomgyu nodded and they start to talk about a subject that he needed some credit on. soobin encouraged him to speak more about himself, his interests and all that stuff as the older took notes. and he was caught off-guard with sharing that he didn't notice soobin staring at him with too much adoration.

"you're beautiful."

the younger immediately freezes and his tongue became lodged in his throat.

"what?" he managed to croak out.

their gazes met. beomgyu wished he was just hearing things.

"i think- i like you gyu."

but the older was telling the truth. his eyes said so.

_fuck._

beomgyu's stomach bursted with butterflies; but at the same time, needles pricked them one by one.

"i know it's too fast and maybe a bit awkward, but i really do like you. and i want to get to know you more and-"

a few words in and he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"stop." beomgyu rasps, his throat constricting with panic. he starts packing up his things, carefully uttering a gentle rejection he commends himself for not freaking out over.

but it seemed like soobin didn't want to give up, preventing him from leaving and still asking for a chance.

"i can't bin. i'm sorry-" he says, refusing to glance at the older for fear that he might cave in. but he handled his resolve quite well.

soobin continued on pleading, and beomgyu feels an ache somewhere in his middle. _is my charm on soobin too strong? why is this affecting me too?_

beomgyu couldn't handle this; not again.

his skin prickles harshly on where soobin's holding him; he could feel the older boy's desire burning through his veins and it riles him up as he hisses;

"i am warning you, _choi soobin_ , do not fall for me."

he couldn't control the way his orbs glinted when he uttered the name, forcing control over the other male. and he leaves, feeling utterly stupid that he let this happen.

as toto drove him home that night, his mind kept on drifting to the confession, wondering why his heart fluttered.


	10. confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu is confused; his mind and heart contradicting one another.
> 
> but there was one thing he was sure of:
> 
> he doesn't want them involved.

beomgyu was never good with feelings. growing up with a butler alone contributed to this fact, and he was never serious when it comes to humans because of the nature he was born in. which is why he resorted to the stupid decision of sweeping it under the rug and pretending the confession never happened.

that didn't end well of course.

he might ignore it, but soobin would never. beomgyu could sense the older boy's conflict even from a mile away; it was written on his face and the way he was anxious whenever he was near. but he just had to ask for help again, didn't he? curse him and his attachment issues.

the raven-haired boy had to turn his head and grip soobin's hovering body away from him; his instincts on its peak. beomgyu gulped inaudibly; this was a hard situation for him, all things considered. he couldn't look at soobin, afraid of the truth that would roll off his lips once their gazes meet again. his heart started pounding and he feels his face heat up as soobin scrutinizes him with his gaze.

and _oh god, please don't look at me like that._

beomgyu feels the familiar tingle in his skin, his veins pulsating and making him crave. he regards himself as someone with great control over his needs, but there was something different with soobin that makes him dizzy.

for the first time in his life as a _demon_ , someone had managed to charm against him.

"can i kiss you?"

the words felt heavy to hear, because he knows of the consequences. and he didn't want to do that to soobin.

"you are going to hurt yourself." he murmurs, voice almost strained from the amount of self-restraint he has to embody. beomgyu had worded it to seem like he was referring to the rejection when it was entirely something else.

but it looked like soobin didn't care at all, didn't mind that he was rejected and was pushing himself into someone. and it's putting beomgyu on the edge.

"are you sure about this?" beomgyu asks, slipping from his own resolve at the sight of the other's lips; pink and parted and so ready to be claimed by him.

without any more hesitation, soobin pressed his lips on his own and the younger stopped thinking. he only _feels_. beomgyu feels the rush of emotions from the older as he kiss him; happiness, relief, that quickly morphed into fear and embarrassment after not receiving a response. and beomgyu shattered his self-control.

once they've kissed properly, tongue fighting and a little clashing of teeth, beomgyu feels the surge of bliss coming from soobin's body, feeding him through their connected lips. it made him smug, knowing that soobin was enjoying this as much as he does, and he tugs on his blue strands more, letting his demon instinct take over to incite more pleasure from the older.

"you have the prettiest lips i've ever seen." he coos at a worn-out soobin, lips already swollen and beomgyu suddenly had the urge to want to see it bleed.

he pulled on the taller again for another kiss, not caring about the whimpers and shaky breaths he receives. until soobin's knees gave up and beomgyu decided that was probably enough. a satisfied grin made its way on his lips and he feels himself getting energized after not feeding for so long.

feeding from the pleasure that humans experience.

the happier the human is, the tastier their pleasure becomes, and the longer they could provide.

leaving them with nothing to feel except for all things negative.

it wasn't a strange occurrence to him seeing a human almost emotionless, eyes set to a dull glow. like their soul was sucked out of their body. but beomgyu feels almost sad seeing those on soobin.

he didn't want to drain the older of his strength and positive emotion, but he needed to get rid of those blooming feelings too. and this was the only way he knows how.

beomgyu tried to ignore the panic in soobin's eyes, the question in his face. but guilt ate him up as they made their way home, and he couldn't brush it away any longer. feigning nonchalance, he held on soobin's hand, hoping it could at least reassure the older. and to his relief, it worked.

he didn't know that the action caused for soobin to fall even harder.

~

dumb.

stupid.

idiotic.

that's what gyu refers to himself right now as he gulps another shot of alcohol in hyunjin's party. to be frank, he wasn't all surprised that the boy wanted to invite him here, recalling the time the other checked him out in that corridor on his second day. (he really just wanted to tease yeonjun when he mentioned the party, and uncovering his intention in the process.)

but now that he's seated here, flirting with the pink-haired host, his mind still goes back to the four boys staring at him on the other couch. and he feels stupid, why was he hanging out with this flirt in the first place?

you see, beomgyu is not oblivious. he knows of the four boys' subtle affections and stolen glances. he knows they're attracted to him just as he is to them. and it bothers him _a_ _lot_ because he can't let that happen. especially not when he just kissed soobin the day before.

_but it should be fine now, right?_ he queries on his thoughts _, i took most of those feelings away, didn't i?_

he gulped another shot.

at this point, if he was normal, he would've been drunk and wasted from the amount of alcohol intake. but he wasn't normal, and it would take more than just cheap alcohol to make him pass out.

when the bottle pointed to him, after complaints at how lucky he is, beomgyu braced himself for a boring dare they would give. and hyunjin didn't disappoint him one bit. it was a boring dare; kissing some random ass dude in a college party had been already established as one of the most normal things students do to destress.

except, there weren't just random people around. four boys were looking at him, hopeful that he wouldn't take the dare and just grab another shot of alcohol. beomgyu falters.

then he remembers: his purpose in university, their attraction, soobin's confession. and he knows that he should just shatter any bit of hope in those eyes, to not let them dwell too deep into him when he can't swoop down to save them from the inevitable drowning.

so he kissed hyunjin. it was amazing, but not as great as soobin's. and beomgyu could feel their stares boring holes onto his skull, intently watching him put his tongue inside the host's mouth. repeatedly reciting in his head, 'please don't fall for me'.

but the attraction is just too strong, and all of them are a little whipped at this point.

his phone vibrates in his pocket, informing him that a message was received. knowing the only people who has his number, he easily concludes for the messenger to be toto. and as much as he wanted to stay (and maybe hang-out with his friends instead of these strangers), he can't, knowing very well the only reason why toto would contact him. so beomgyu bid goodbye to the dazed host, and to the four boys.

as he walks towards his car parked a few meters away from the house, beomgyu reads the content of his butler's message, turning serious at the last sentence of _"someone's following you_ ". he pressed call.

"they found me already?" he inquires, direct to the point like they always had been with this topic.

_"they might've. not sure yet but there's a suspicious car in my radar that had been roaming around the city all day for the past week, circling universities and restaurants."_ toto answers from the other line, and a series of typing noises could be heard. _"said car is white, stolen license plate, and owner has a fake identity registered."_

"track them down." he ordered.

_"already on it._ " toto responds.

gyu tapped his feet on the pavement as he waits beside his car. then he saw some figures coming his way and he freezes, already familiar with his boys even from their silhouettes.

"uh i'm going to have to call you back. just send me the address." he says, turning off the call. he looks at the four boys and _god, why are they so gorgeous_. and he means it in the most sober way upon seeing their tipsy gazes and flushed cheeks. beomgyu completely forgets about his earlier conflict now that they're standing right in front of him. "hey. uh, are you guys headed home?" he asks, growing hopeful.

"yeah. we are." yeonjun answers, and the raven-haired boy sees the hint of hope in their eyes and his insides melt.

_hey god, is this your punishment for me? four perfect pretty boys?_ he blushes at the thought, thinking of the one in the sky making fun of his situation. _it must be fucking enjoyable toying with me huh?_

as they stood in front of the apartment complex, after beomgyu miraculously had the guts to offer a ride, the demon felt strangely happy. something about the four boys make him want to be near them, wanting to orbit them like he was some lost star somewhere in the midst of space. but other stars were always so far away than what they seem to be. and he was reminded by this fact again when he hears his phone ring.

wanting to just shut it off for now, he reached into his pockets for the device, only to stop in his tracks.

' _they're right there.'_

his heart dropped.

' _at the apartment complex._ '

he snaps his head around, looking for the person toto was referring to. and finds them standing beside a car, as if provoking him to make a move in front of the boys he was starting to like. beomgyu feels bad for lying (a first time experience), but he needed to make some excuses to leave. when the person drove by them, eyes glued to the bunch of youngsters. a chill went through his spine, and beomgyu knows that he had to _get rid_ of that person immediately.

so he did.

~

"hyung, i don't need you to pick me up. i'm perfectly capable."

"says the one who got his car dented by crashing it onto another." taehyung scolds as he turns the corner, "it's not bumper cars, beom! i can't believe you'll ruin a thousand-dollar car like that."

"big deal. you got tons of cash you don't use anyway." beomgyu retorts from the passenger seat.

"and it's not for damage repair, brat. what am i supposed to say to yoongi-hyung now? 'beomgyu dented his car by bumping it to his hitman's and pushing it off a cliff'?" the older said, exasperated as he pulls up near the gates of the university.

"sounds about right." the younger shrugs, removing his seatbelt.

taehyung glares, "you're grounded. and i'm picking you up after school."

"hyung, for the last time, you don't need to pick me up. i can go home on my own." beomgyu complains as he steps out of the car.

"yeah yeah, and you're grounded so shut up." he brushed it off. taehyung's gaze then shifted to the four boys standing on the sidewalk, all looking at his dongsaeng and he grins teasingly. "are those the boys you fancy?"

beomgyu's eyebrows furrow and he turned to the direction taehyung's looking, catching sight of the four friends who make him dizzy and confused. his eyes widen in shock, and so did the others.

"wow, that's some sexual tension you have here." the sex demon laughs, "are you sure you _don't_ fancy them? it seems like they would jump you anytime."

the younger glares at him, "fuck off hyung!" and shooed the car away, not wanting to be in the presence of the annoying man any longer.

_god, i fucking hate him_. beomgyu sighs, turning to the four boys who's still staring at him. "uh, hi?"

he feels his heart get stuck in his throat when yeonjun grabs his face to look at the covered-up wounds, a result of his recklessness a couple of days ago. and he vaguely realizes what the older boy says, captivated by the pretty faces in front of his eyes.

"i'm fine! it's just a little scratch, no big deal." beomgyu tries brushing the topic off. but taehyun just had to be such a smartass and ask about the very thing he was trying to avoid at that moment. "okay, i may or may have not fallen asleep while driving home and uh . . . ran into a pole." he answers easily, already formulated the lie on his lips just in case his boys ask.

beomgyu somewhat feels overwhelmed at their outburst of concerns; he wasn't used to it. and it makes something akin to warmth and giddiness bloom in his chest as they chase after him to their room, laughter resounding through the halls.

he is so _so_ fucked.

~

it wasn't a joke when beomgyu thought that he's doomed; and yet, he's stupid enough to continue on with this route, making excuses for himself just so he can freely enjoy his time with them. but now, as he sits inside the music room waiting for his partner to go on with his request, beomgyu knows he's far down the rabbit hole. and it'll only take a matter of time before he's forced to climb out.

when kai played a song, something he was definitely familiar with, beomgyu couldn't help but think of the possible reason behind the selection.

and it clicks.

the moment his eyes landed on the four boys on his first day in university, beomgyu knew that something has changed; could be one or two, could be _everything_. when he saw the disappointment in their faces that night at the party, he knew there was something more about his feelings. when he chased after the guy watching them on the complex, a great urge to protect rushed in his veins.

when all he was dreaming of were their sparkling eyes and flustered cheeks, their stutters and subtle flirting. their hands on his. and the taste of their lips.

heart pounding against the cages of his ribs, beomgyu's hands unconsciously strummed on the guitar, accompanying the keyboards. and he breathed out the two lines that was stuck on his tongue.

it wasn't all in his head, right?

he didn't know how he ended up standing before the younger male; the tips of their toes grazing and lost in each other's eyes. beomgyu sees the way kai's gaze flicker to his lips, and he knows what's about to come.

when kai kissed him for the first time, he felt the same rush of emotions as soobin's; happiness and relief. and he stood still in his place with his brain screaming at him to leave.

but he didn't, and that was his second mistake.

beomgyu could feel kai's feelings through their kiss, also the overflowing amount of hope when he kisses back. and he feels himself slipping away, his resolve once again shattering in the hands of the very boys he grew attached with.

and it took only three words to get him back to reality.

"i like you."

the older stops, like a bucket of ice-cold water has been poured over his body and he freezes, looking straight into the younger boy's eyes to see the truth.

and there it was. the truth he was supposed to prevent instead of encourage.

kai likes him. just like the way soobin does. and beomgyu feels so bad for letting it happen that he ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so basically, the assumptions are true: beomgyu is a demon, the kind that drains pleasure and positive emotions through kiss and acts of sexual intimacy (this is fictionalized btw; but for reference, see desire demons or sex demons) so yea, he's kind of an incubus and kind of not? if that makes sense lol
> 
> to clarify further, _charms_ could be called as 'sex appeal' in a way. it's like a certain aura demons have that attracts humans to them. they couldn't control these charms to disappear (see chap nine when beomgyu hates his charms) but the effects tone down after a few days (except for _special circumstances_ ); but if the demon is provoked, the charms enhance and the demon can control humans that's under its influence.
> 
> i have more explanation abt beomgyu's actions as a demon, but i think those are pretty obvious from the start. and i might possibly spoil the next events so i'll just shut up.
> 
> continue collecting voting points and streaming moas!! we're doing well but we can always do better for our boys


	11. fishy business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no business more dangerous than family.

"hello? are you okay?"

beomgyu freezes at the familiar voice, stopping on his actions inside the bathroom. the man under him was about to scream when he hit his head sharply, causing for the man to be knocked down unconscious like his buddy inside one of the cubicles.

he heard the knocking went harder accompanied by the same voice, panic etched in its tone, "hello? p-please open the door or i'm calling the cops."

the raven-haired boy got frantic and immediately dialled his first emergency contact.

"toto, i need help." beomgyu pants, "get in here quick!" he ordered, quickly standing up when he hears footsteps.

when he runs outside, he's met with a surprised soobin. and as much as beomgyu likes to see the older any day, he wishes that he didn't have to see him tonight.

"gyu? what are you . . . doing in there?" soobin asks. the younger boy sees the way soobin's eyes travel on his body, notices the rise of a blush on his cheeks and beomgyu panics upon realizing what he may have looked like.

_he didn't think i was fucking in there, did he?_

but before he could answer, toto walked out of the washroom carrying two men like it was the most normal thing ever. relief washed over him, but not for long when his butler just had to say something so inappropriate it made his face heat up.

in front of him, soobin was blushing furiously and he thinks that he's on the same shade of red. _curse you toto!_

"bin, i can explain-" he tries, wanting to erase the idea in the other boy's mind. but soobin flinches so terribly it brought his panic state to the next level. 

"n-no! you don't need to explain a-anything gyu. i'm not going to judge you with your uh- with your sex life i-if that's what y-you're worried about-"

beomgyu had never felt so embarrassed his whole life that his thoughts malfunctioned and he didn't have time to think of his response.

when he ran to the car outside of the convenience store, quickly following toto after the mess had been taken care of, beomgyu's face was still red as a tomato.

"what the fuck was that for!" he yelled once he has settled on the backseat, and toto revved up the engine. the motionless bodies stuffed in the trunk.

"you're welcome, young master." toto teases, fighting to urge to laugh at the beomgyu's flustered state.

"fuck you! of all the excuses you could help me with, you just had to imply _that_!" beomgyu continues on complaining, frustratingly running his hands over his face and hair. "now soobin's going to think of me like some fuckboy who fucks random ass strangers in public bathrooms, when they're actually trying to _kill_ me!"

toto couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's continuous ranting, completely ignoring his master's conflict.

beomgyu glares at him, "i hate you, i hope you know that." he slumps back, groaning loudly. "god, why do you punish me so much?"

"just make it up to him tomorrow, and clear things up." toto provides, still chuckling. "but you have to be careful with your reason. you may not like what i said, but it's the best explanation we could give at the moment."

and yet after everything that went down, the younger hates that his butler actually makes sense. thinking of the possible reasons he could excuse himself, there's really not much choice except to tell the truth about him, or just say a sensitive topic to make the questioning awkward.

"but what if he tells them?" beomgyu worries, already dreading to think about the other boys' reactions. "how am i going to face them then!"

his driver raised an eyebrow at him, "why would you care about it?"

"because they're my friends!" beomgyu answers, strangely defensive.

"uh-huh. i think it's because you like them." toto deadpans.

"no i don't!"

"you do. just admit it and confess."

"you think so highly of me, i'm actually flattered."

~

"do you think he'll like the bread?" beomgyu asks his driver as they drove the gray car away from the university during his free period. he had just given soobin the pastries as an apology for the day before, and rejected their offer to eat with them. (but as much as he wants to hang-out with his boys, he can't for he has some business to take care of.)

"you've bought the best products from the best bakery in the country, young master. i doubt he'll hate it." toto responds, focused on driving.

"but maybe i should've bought the franchise and gave it to him instead?

"shit. do you think he'll think i'm cheap for just giving him bread?

"i knew i should've bought the entire company with it! what the heck was i thinking?"

the younger starts overthinking and toto fought the urge to bump his head on the steering wheel.

when they arrived at a fancy restaurant, beomgyu's expression changed. toto was somewhat surprised and impressed at his master's duality; he seem like a normal dumb kid struggling with his crushes on a daily basis, but on matters like this, beomgyu is serious and determined to claim what is _his_.

they entered a private room, and an old man was quick to stand. he has two guards on each of his sides, and there were more outside that beomgyu passed by.

"i'm glad you could make it on such short notice, mr. choi." the old man greets, reaching for a handshake the younger easily took.

"this better be important senator han. i refused some important people for this." beomgyu states, sitting on the opposite end of the rectangular table. toto, who was standing a few feet behind him, notes of the words 'important people'.

"of course." the politician said, twirling wine on his glass. he settled the drink down and looked at the young man intently. "i'll get straight to the point; i'm stepping down from my position and assigning attorney kim in place, just like you requested."

he grins at the news.

"but you better keep your end of the deal, mr. choi. or this alliance is over, and you'll know of its consequences."

beomgyu leaned back on the chair, his eyes glinting with mischief.

his plan is going all too well.

~

tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, the raven-haired boy's mind gets stuck in the clouds, the thoughts of his friends fully occupying like vapor. three out of four had already confessed, and taehyun wasn't exactly subtle with his feelings either. it's not that beomgyu didn't expect it (i mean, have you seen him?), but having them confirm his assumption hits differently, especially when he knows it was the truth. he wouldn't lie that his heart didn't flutter at each confession, his blood rushing with happiness; but along that feeling of joy comes the anxiety and dread that he _couldn't_ be with any of them.

he's a demon. and although demon-human relationships are possible as proven by his hyungs, beomgyu can't help but be scared.

scared of the consequences, of the threats sent his way, of making a decision if time came that he needed to choose.

that's why he's trying so hard to bury his growing feelings for them, even if it's just as desperately trying to bloom.

this wasn't part of his plan at all.

beomgyu sighs, resting his head on the wheel as the car was still parked in front of the apartment complex. he had just dropped yeonjun off after their impromptu hang-out. and he was emotionally exhausted, their words running in his head to no end.

_"i like you."_ said soobin.

_"i like you."_ said kai.

_"i like you."_ said yeonjun.

okay the last one was kind of bullshit since he didn't actually let the older finish his sentence, but what else was he about to say? the view was perfect, the atmosphere was right; of course, yeonjun was going to confess right there and then. and beomgyu didn't know what to do with the information.

taking one last glance at the apartment complex, noting that taehyun and soobin lives on the fifth floor and yeonjun and kai on the sixth, he leaves, deciding to visit someone as a form of distraction. or else, he's going to lose his mind.

he parked taehyung's car a couple of blocks away from his location, and teleported right at the penthouse office of the building.

beomgyu sees the lights still on, hears some murmuring outside one of the doors, and he concludes the man hasn't left yet, even in this late of night. he settles himself on the swivel chair behind the lone desk, grabbing a random paper and reading the contents with his feet on the table and a pen in hand. the door opens.

"holy mother of fu- what the hell are you doing here?" the man growls, putting the phone on his ear down and abruptly ending the on-going call.

"can't i visit my old man?" beomgyu says, peeking from the paper.

"get out of my office!" the man snaps, standing on the other side of the desk with a fuming face.

"if you think about it, this is _my_ office too. i basically own half the company, _father_." the boy sneers.

"you are _not_ my son. i have no son that is a demon." his father spat, glaring down at him.

" _right_." beomgyu smirks, red eyes glinting. "don't you remember it was _your_ fault? or should i carve it onto your skull?"

the old man was about to retort when his phone rang wildly in his palm. beomgyu laughs at his father's troubled face.

"like my surprise, dad?" he teases, "your biggest supporter stepping down in position, replaced by a young man that has a stronger resolve than a raging bull. i would kill myself if i were you."

"you little shit. you'll see what's coming to you once i get my hands on you." his father warns, pointing a dirty finger at him.

"it took your men more than a week to find me. and it seems like you haven't been informed yet of how many are missing." beomgyu yawns, stretching his arms as he leans back more on the chair. "i thought you wanted to play this game, father. but you're so boring to play with." he says, reaching for a figurine displayed on the table and examining it idly.

"oh right, of course you wouldn't know how to play with your son. you're a shit father anyway."

a click was heard and beomgyu raises his gaze to the man, pointing a gun at his face with no remorse.

"get the hell out of my office or i'm killing you myself." he threatens.

"do it then." beomgyu deadpans, "you really think your little toy could harm me? you've sent like five 'professional' hitmen already and do you see a single scratch on this face?" he mocks. his father falters, gritting his teeth and nose flaring.

beomgyu regards the man one more time, eyes sweeping over the desk and seeing a framed photo of his mother. he smirks, finding it absurd that the very reason of her death keeps her picture as a memory.

"you really have a lot of guts, dad." he snickers, full of sarcasm. "but you know? i wish you'd grow some balls and just kill yourself, before i go and kill you instead.

"your move, father."

the raven-haired boy disappears into thin air, sending the paper he held fluttering in the wind and landing on the pile on the desk. his father looked down at it, finding his copy of the company ownership with beomgyu's scribble of a middle finger right in its middle.

~

the next evening, beomgyu was enjoying his glass of wine as he speaks to some businessmen, laughing at jokes uttered in between offers. he had been talking to multiple people in the hotel's great hall, been introduced to new investors by an assistant from their company. a lot of business-people had been looking forward to meeting the young owner, hearing that he was a better person that his father; work-related or not. he was a target of the night in this world too, with profound knowledge of the ins and outs of business, and a dazzling face that has everyone swooning and offering their hands in marriage. he has them wrapped around his little finger, but let's be honest, who wouldn't be?

straightening his black suit, he bids goodbye to a handful of people, dismissing the assistant for the night. beomgyu was exhausted from all the socializing with humans, and he really could use some quick make-out session with anyone to get some energy, before brushing the thought aside and trudging to his hotel room instead.

someone entered with him in the elevator, and he kept his gaze forward, slightly leaning on the wall with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. he feels the man looking at him sideways, catching glimpses and beomgyu suddenly feels a rush of alert.

a quick glance at the elevator's security camera made him realize that it wasn't recording. heck, it wasn't even turned on.

he counted to three in his head and the man pounced at him, but beomgyu was fast to block his attack, hands holding out larger ones as the blade of a knife almost graze his face. his jaw went taut at the sight of the silver weapon, their arms trembling with tension. he kicked the man away when the door opened to his floor, stumbling out of the elevator and running to his room.

normally, people wouldn't run there. but beomgyu isn't normal, and he isn't people. and besides, where else was a better place to kill someone without anyone finding out immediately?

he opened the door abruptly and hid in the bedroom. but of course, the man would follow after, closing the door as he walk in. beomgyu unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, circling it on his hand and waiting for his attacker.

the demon moves fast, kicking the knife off the man's hand and sending it flying to the other side of the room, earning a pained gasp. beomgyu wrapped the belt tightly around the man's neck, lifting and throwing him to the bed in a quick motion. and he sat on top of him to limit his movements.

"let's all meet in hell, shall we?" he says, smirking and eyes glowing red. the man lets out strangled noises as he tries to push the boy off of him, willfully avoiding the demon's deadly gaze despite being choked to death.

then beomgyu suddenly stops, sensing a familiar presence nearby. and the brief moment of distraction led the man to push him away, sending him tumbling off the bed and against a furniture, knocking down a vase. the man frantically removes the belt around his neck and was about to pull out another knife, but the boy was faster than blinking. an extra shirt he brought was within his reach, and he throws it at the man's face, earning him a few seconds of advantage as he pulls on the comforters of his bed and buried the assaulter under its thick sheets, covering the man up and making him struggle underneath with no air. beomgyu kneed him the gut after a few more seconds, and he could slowly sense the life fading out of the body before it completely went limp.

then he catches sight of someone watching. and when they ran to the door, beomgyu didn't think twice to appear in front of them, deciding to end the witness' life too.

it's just that the witness happen to be kang taehyun.

his blood ran hot in his veins, hotter than when he was in a fight response a few minutes ago. beomgyu was _starving_ , and a meal just had to show up. his instincts were taking over him, the need to feed clouding his thoughts as he grabs taehyun's neck and throws him over the mattress.

beomgyu hovered over him, looking down at taehyun with red lustful eyes, demanding for the truth on why the younger was here. he could feel the other's fear, and the rational part of him was screaming at him to stop; but the other part, the one even louder, was much more favorable to hear.

"who are you really?" taehyun asks.

he couldn't help but chuckle at the question, his charms unconsciously strengthening by the second and beomgyu sees the dazedness filling the younger boy's orbs. the latter grabs his face and shamelessly stare at his lips, the fear overpowered by charms.

"someone you shouldn't fall for." he whispers, the last piece of resolve slipping from his fingertips.

"it's kind of too late for that now." taehyun murmurs, looking straight into his eyes. and beomgyu had never been so afraid of learning the truth.

he let taehyun peck his lips, and he didn't respond. beomgyu wants to stop himself, but the cravings are just too powerful. beomgyu kissed back, deep and hungry and he feels the surge of energy and emotions crawling in his body. with his demon taking over, his hands pinned taehyun's overhead and he grinds on the younger; and _god_ , the wave of pleasure was delicious on his lips in the form of taehyun's moans.

beomgyu continues on, making taehyun squirm in overflowing desire, influence amplified by his charms. he's draining him of every drop of bliss, until he lost consciousness.

panting as he looks at the peaceful sleeping face of the younger, beomgyu's heart became heavy with grief. he was full, energized from taehyun's kiss; but in exchange, he had to stay away. taehyun was the last straw.

all four had made their feelings known to him, staring straight into his eyes at their heartfelt confessions. and beomgyu knows they were telling the truth; as only truth would come out of their lips when they look into his orbs. and it scares beomgyu to hell.

he had took advantage of them being attracted to his charms, had enjoyed too much on their company. and now, he had run out of excuses to stay, only full of reasons to leave.

it was time to get out of the rabbit hole he dug himself in.

"are you okay, young master?" toto queries when he arrives at the hotel room after his call, the dead man hanging on his shoulder.

"no." beomgyu answers glumly, sitting beside the boy he tucked into bed. "i have to stay away from them now."

toto looks concerned, knowing that his master hates the idea a lot. "are you sure?"

beomgyu hesitates, but nods his head nonetheless. "i can't have them involved in this shit, especially since taehyun saw it. and they shouldn't want to see me anymore; i drained them, and those feelings should be gone soon. until then i have to stay away."

"shouldn't you talk to them first about this?" toto suggests, "what if they don't want you to go away?"

"i don't want to get my hopes up. i don't want to see their dull gazes when i was the one who caused it. i'm going to end up hurting them when they gave me everything and i can't see that- i just can't-"

it was the first time toto had seen beomgyu cry.

all because of the four boys the demon fell for.


	12. stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smart people are bound to be dumb in handling their feelings.

the sky is alive with clouds, the sun bright and cool in the late morning. it was a great start of the day but he dreaded going to school, afraid that the sight of the four boys would shatter the crumbling walls he built himself in. beomgyu didn't like being vulnerable, especially when he hasn't come to terms with what he feels.

he really was going to skip the day, but since his hyungs know of his examinations, beomgyu was left with no other choice.

beomgyu walks in the room, hands in his pockets and poker face as he makes a beeline for his desk. he sees the four boys, and his heart raced with joy realizing that they were wearing the clothes he gave; kai with the gray hoodie, yeonjun with the black and white sweater, and taehyun wearing another one of his hoodies and some faded jeans. he suddenly thinks of what to give the blue-haired older when he remembers that he should stop hanging out with them.

so with a heavy heart, beomgyu sits on his desk, completely ignoring the four boys that he greets every morning. if he senses their confusion, then he was good at pretending he didn't.

that was the start of it.

beomgyu made sure to not let their paths cross again, but of course it was hard since they share the same schedule. he turns away when they try to talk to him, doesn't pick up their calls and messages. and he was desperately trying to remove them from his life.

and it hurts. beomgyu doesn't know why but it does. his heart aches a little more seeing the hurt in their faces whenever he turns them down; when he kissed a random girl in a party just to relieve the hollow feeling in his chest, a void that beomgyu knows only the four could fill. it hurts driving away from them when all he wanted was to be near. it hurts a lot.

he spent his time moping around and sulking in his bedroom, wondering why he's feeling this way. normally, the people he charmed were supposed to be in this position, but now, it seemed like the tables have turned. it was like _he_ was the one charmed by four regular humans.

beomgyu continued on with his plan. but an unexpected twist was sent his way in a form of a threat to the four boys he likes.

with his blood burning in anger at his father's cheap move, he immediately got rid of the hitman before he could even lay a finger on his boys. and as he stares at the bleeding body, hands and clothes smeared with blood, beomgyu feels the overwhelming urge to protect them, even from afar.

which is why he suddenly showed up for the after class dance practice when he had skipped the whole day of school. beomgyu thinks it was an excuse to see them again, to spend even a short period of time in their comforting company. convincing himself that it was for the grades, or because they were being threatened (but really, beomgyu just missed them, though he doesn't know that).

but this itching need to be with them turns out to be one of the most stupid decision in his entire twenty years of living.

it seemed like pushing them away made them bounce back even more.

he should've seen this coming, especially since all four confessed. but beomgyu is dumb, and he have yet to learn about the subject of love.

"open the fucking door, _beomgyu_." yeonjun demands, patience gone thin.

beomgyu freezes inside the changing room, halfway into putting his shirt on. his blood immediately ran hot in his veins.

"what the hell did you call me?" he asks, hoping that he hadn't heard it right.

but yeonjun looked him dead in the eye and uttered in a slow teasing manner, "i called you, beom-gyu."

yeonjun had it coming when beomgyu harshly pulled him inside and pinned him against the wall. his warnings falling into deaf ears as yeonjun continues on calling him by his name. beomgyu nearly forgot how persistent the older could be; an attractive factor most days, but now, yeonjun was just infuriating and it's sending beomgyu over the edge of his sanity. especially when the older challenged him.

"you want to kiss me so bad, _yeonjun_?" beomgyu whispers lowly, his demon provoked.

"yes. i want to kiss you so fucking bad beomgyu."

the words were enough to snap some nerves in beomgyu's brain.

yeonjun should learn _not_ to call a demon's name out loud.

and the lessons come in the form of beomgyu's lips.

the demon was lost in the sensation again, completely vulnerable in the hands of his boys. drunk in the feeling of yeonjun pressed against him, squirming and breathless. but he was brought back to his senses when he feels yeonjun stilling in his arms, and his heart dropped sensing the reasons why.

he sees the three boys watching them, pain etched in their irises. beomgyu tried to avoid confronting them, wanting to just leave as soon as possible, yet soobin had other plans.

"gyu please, let's talk this out." he says softly. and beomgyu missed that tone of voice that the older only uses at him, the ticklish touch of their skin on his.

but he has to stop this, whatever all of them are.

snatching his wrist, "fine! you want to know why i'm avoiding you? simple. because i _want_ to. if you're not well aware, all this has been a _game_ from the beginning. and all of you just don't know how to play."

his chest constricted upon saying the words.

"you don't mean that gyu-" kai says, not believing. beomgyu was about to lose his mind at the younger boy's meek voice.

"and if i do?" it's a surprise that his voice isn't shaking with the amount of guilt eating him up.

because he doesn't mean it. not one bit.

"y-you're not that kind of person." taehyun says. beomgyu's heart ached again knowing how much faith they have in him.

swallowing his emotions, "and you think you know who i am? don't make me laugh." _because this isn't funny anymore!_ "you don't know me. so better stay the fuck away from me from now on."

beomgyu turns to leave, not wanting to say any more hurtful words because he knows he wouldn't be able to handle it too. he needed to get away. or else his boys wouldn't be safe. from other people, from him.

unfortunately, yeonjun just had to push more of his buttons.

"but doesn't this mean anything to you? the kiss, the gestures, everything. i don't think it's meaningless at all! you felt so genuine-"

_it means everything to me!_ beomgyu wants to say, but he's a motherfucking coward and chooses to break all of them more, just so they couldn't build this - whatever _this_ is - up again.

"that was funny. do you really think it means anything to _me_?" he starts, 

"do you know that soobin's lips are the prettiest and softest?" his heart fluttered at the memory, how soobin kissed him sincerely and beomgyu wanted to melt.

"kai's were the sweetest strawberry i've ever tasted." and it was the truth, beomgyu decides it was his new favorite fruit.

"taehyun's moans were angelic and beautiful." and it makes his skin shiver; he would love to have taehyun's voice as his lullaby.

"and yeonjun's goddamn hot with that skillful mouth." from yeonjun's puns to his flirting to his kiss. beomgyu loves all of it, no matter how cheesy it is.

"do you really think i only kissed one of you?

"don't act so surprised baby. i've warned you _not_ to fall for me, and yet you still did. now, do us all a favor and forget those stupid feelings because i'm just _playing_ with you. capisce?"

the moment he leaves the practice hall, beomgyu teleported to his own bedroom, not caring if using his power that way would drain his energy. and he cried his eyes out, clutching on the skin above his heart. fat tears roll down his cheeks as he bends in half and screams, the pain overwhelming his entire being.

this was something he could never be trained to handle.

"beomgyu!" taehyung rushes in his room, followed by his boyfriend jungkook, and toto. "baby, what happened?"

he didn't have the energy to speak as he lets his hyung cradle him onto his lap, softly rubbing circles on his back while he cries.

beomgyu broke his own heart, by breaking theirs.

and it was the most stupid decision ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please help spread awareness for what's happening in the philippines.
> 
> click [here](https://helptheph.carrd.co/) and please share the link to all your sns accounts.
> 
> thank you! please pray for our country.


	13. reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon and his angels

a series of knocks echo in the luxury apartment, interrupting the silence that overcame it for two whole days. taehyung was sick of it; he was not used to this kind of atmosphere ever since beomgyu moved in a couple of months ago. the boy brightened up the mood of his once lonely home, and although they bicker most times, he truly cared for the younger as if he's his real brother. because in a sense, they are.

"beom, come on. you've locked yourself in there for three days already." he calls, worried as beomgyu didn't eat a bite or drink a sip since breaking down a couple of days ago. he still hadn't told him why, but taehyung already had a hunch.

sure, he could teleport right inside just to relieve his knuckles and worries. but he respects beomgyu's personal space.

the younger still doesn't answer.

taehyung sighs, "is he always like this?" he asks, turning his gaze to meet the butler.

"i'm afraid not." toto answers, bearing a worried expression of his own. "young master locks himself up for a day at most, and it's only on the day of his mother's death anniversary. he couldn't handle being cooped up for long."

the young man sighs again, giving up for the hour as he turn on his heel to his own room. but just then, a click was heard and he looked at beomgyu's door.

"beom?" taehyung tries again, gripping on the knob. it's unlocked now. "i'm coming in okay?"

he pushed the door open and stepped inside, the butler following after him and they froze in shock at the boy's state. having been accustomed to darkness (since they're demons), their vision is clear enough to see in the dark room, and their noses scrunch at the smell.

beomgyu was lying on his stomach, unmoving with his face buried on his pillows. the sheets had splotches of red and black liquid, some drops on the carpet and splashes on the walls. the boy's bare back was a mess too; some scratches on both sides, wounds behind the shoulders, and blood marring the entirety of his exposed skin.

"beomgyu?" taehyung calls again.

they watched with analyzing eyes as beomgyu slowly pushed himself up, hair tousled messily as he turns to lay on his back, wincing at the pain.

"h-hyung . . ." beomgyu rasps. his eyes were red and lidded, lines of blood from his forehead to his chin; the same patches of red and black on his torso, abdomen, and arms.

"what happened to you?" taehyung asks, cautiously nearing the boy.

beomgyu smiled at him dopily and a shiver ran down the older demon's spine. taehyung smelled the strong alcohol from the younger and could now see the dried tear stains on his cheeks. 

" _angels_ happened." he answers, tone dreamy. he stood up from the bed and stumbled from how wobbly his legs had been and toto was quick to catch him. "need to protect angels-" the boy murmured almost incoherently.

"you need a shower young master." toto says, settling the boy back to sit on his bed. beomgyu tried kicking him away but toto held his foot. "i'll prepare you a hot bath and some soup." then the butler left to fulfill his duties.

the young demon slumped back on the dirty mattress, taehyung watching him intently. "beom, please tell us what's going on. we're really worried."

beomgyu regards him with a contemplating look amidst his hazy vision, but eventually breathed out a faint "okay."

. . .

they were now sitting in the kitchen, with beomgyu glumly eating the soup to fill his grumbling stomach, silk robe loosely hanging on his shoulders. taehyung was sitting across from him and toto was standing near the doorway, both waiting for him to speak up.

even in his dizziness from the lack of food and sleep and the throbbing hangover, beomgyu knows what the two older wanted to ask. swallowing, he starts. "father is planning to use my friends as a bait."

finding the situation funny, he laughs hollowly, "he never learn, does he? always involving innocent people for his fucking greed." beomgyu grumbles, glaring at his cup of milk. his red eyes went darker. "so i had to send a message; hunting down his men one by one. he should learn his fucking lesson by now because i'm running out of patience trying to teach him."

"but how did they know about them?" taehyung inquires, confused.

"don't know. probably spying around." the younger answers, "father just sent me a photo of us five and i can't risk it. he could torture me all he want. but fucking touch a single finger on my boys and i'll break each of his two-hundred bones each day until he would rather kill himself than feel the pain."

they were caught off-guard when black lines crawled to the boy's neck, and movement was seen on his back. the young demon was seething, his veins popping and taehyung quickly moved to his side to calm him down, placing a warm palm behind the younger boy's shoulders to smooth out the fabric.

"you'll get him beom. just be patient and keep yourself in check." taehyung comforts. the boy eased under his gentle touch. "maybe try to talk to your friends about this?"

beomgyu's aura shifted, the two men felt it. if beomgyu was filled with rage earlier, now he was suddenly overflowing with sadness.

"i can't." the boy said, pushing his bowl of soup away and hanging his head low.

"why not?" his hyung asks. before they know it, beomgyu was crying again.

"b-because i'm a fucking coward." he sniffles, "they c-confessed and i broke their hearts and- i- i promised myself i wouldn't hurt them-" taehyung hugged the younger as toto rubs his back comfortingly. "i miss them and i want to see them but i d-don't want them to be involved in this shit. and i'm so so s-scared."

"oh baby," taehyung coos, "i know you don't want to drag them into this, but whether you like it or not, you have to tell them what's going on." he says, carding his fingers on beomgyu's locks as the latter cries on his chest. "like you said, your father is threatening their lives, and possibly soon, their families' too. you _have_ to let them know."

beomgyu knows that his hyung is right; his boys had the right to know of their safety. but that wasn't the only reason why he was so terrified and lost. that one problem has much easier solution than what he has been keeping inside for so long.

"i-it's not just that hyung . . ." 

"hm?" taehyung hums, gently urging him.

"i think i- im-imprinted on them-" he whispers, body trembling and he feels his hyung and butler freeze beside him. "and i- i don't know what t-to do."

"but that's _impossible_." toto mutters, remembering his young master's past.

"on _who_?" taehyung asks, genuinely surprised as he looks at toto, who was mirroring the expression. beomgyu only whimpered as a response.

~

beomgyu still dreaded going to school, but his butler and hyung forced him to, saying that he needed to go see the person he imprinted on and maybe talk to them or something to improve his current well-being. he was mentally preparing himself to see them again after a few days of locking himself up; and he was excited yet scared at the same time.

in his turmoil, he doesn't notice a few people's eyes intently watching his every move.

_if i see them, what would i say?_ he thinks to himself as he walks inside the gate, scrunching up his face.

will they want to see him too after breaking their heart? _of course not, dummy. who would want that?_

_well then, if you're so smart, what do we do then?_

he ruffles his hair out of frustration in hearing his own thoughts arguing with one another. he still had a headache, his eyes could barely stay open, and his heart is growing heavier with each step, and beomgyu feels really stupid at this point. he's still lost in his head and he's getting closer to his impending doom.

just when he was about to enter the classroom, his phone beeped and he checked it out immediately. beomgyu had become paranoid and anxious with messages ever since his father sent him that threat. and like the first one, this latest threat had his blood burning and body trembling with built-up rage.

_'have fun at school, son (: introduce your friends some time.'_

it would've been a sweet message if only there wasn't an attachment of the four boys' photo taken from the top of a building, along with a sniper rifle aimed at them as they walk towards the complex. beomgyu's grip tightened around the device, and he was angry again as he ordered his butler to track the hitman down.

when he finally walked in the room, he continued on with ignoring his friends, despite his instincts wanting the opposite. just the sight of them makes his heart ache with yearning. and oh god, did beomgyu missed them _so_ much. but once again, he swallowed the itch to be with them just because he's dumb and doesn't know how to handle his feelings.

he was completely blinded by his own self-pity that he didn't catch the way they looked at him longingly too, for the entire day he kept his distance.

beomgyu trudged on the night streets after their dance practice, following toto's directions in his ear. he was in the darker and more isolated part of the city, a perfect place if any hitman would try to ambush him. (because it was his father's tactic after all; to rile him up and have him chasing like a mad man. he just didn't realize that his son was always one step ahead.)

the demon heard an awfully familiar voice and he stopped in his tracks, quickly putting his phone down to hear better. and that's when his senses fully kicked in, noticing four presence hiding behind a thick post. beomgyu was confused as to why they were following him as he stomped towards them. but something was caught on his peripheral and everything happened too fast from that point.

a loud shriek echoed in the quiet streets while he was beating up three men who charged at him, and beomgyu looked at the source, eyes widening at the sight of huge men putting their filthy hands on his boys. he pauses, watching, heart racing.

he could vaguely feel the hit on his head, could faintly hear his friends shouting, could feel his veins pulsating all over his body.

the switch in his head turned, and his vision went red.

_nobody hurts my angels._

bodies flying to the walls, splashes of sweat and blood in the air, loud thuds on the concrete. and then there was silence, the sounds of their heavy breathing only being heard.

"what part of 'leave me the fuck alone' do you not fucking understand!"

beomgyu sees how they flinched at his tone, shrinking into themselves. and he curses himself for lashing out on the boys he was trying to protect. they had this scared look in their eyes, but not because of him. they were _never_ scared of him. the four friends were more afraid of the men who attacked them, than they ever would with beomgyu. the demon softened.

"does it hurt?" he asks, worried as he looks at the forming bruises on their exposed skin.

"n-no, not really." yeonjun answers him, smiling at the younger as if he didn't just beat up a dozen men. beomgyu's heart skipped. "are you okay?"

that stopped the demon from coming near, remembering the situation all of them are in as he tries coming up with an honest answer.

because he was never okay. never had been since the day he broke their hearts.

it was a dumb excuse, and yet beomgyu was even dumber now when he completely let his guard down in the middle of a battlefield. only realizing his mistake when a silver blade was already plunged in his body twice.

of course, he still tried to look cool by masking his pain under anger. how dare this motherfucker ruin his time with his angels? so with a warning to his admirers, he pulled the man around the corner.

"don't worry. you'll meet your boss in hell too." beomgyu grits, a sadistic look in his face as he stabs the man countless of times in the face, torso, and stomach. enjoying the pained screams the man let out before falling lifeless beside a trashcan. then he threw the silver blade carelessly next to it and limped out of the corner to the boys that give him strength.

when he slumped on the wall after calling his butler, the angels were quick to go to his side. kai held him upright as taehyun inspects his wounds. beomgyu was panting for breath because of the silver, and he was continuously bleeding but he didn't want to stain the red-haired boy's shirt. yet that puppy-eyed look taehyun gave him was enough for him to concede. _f_ _uck, i'm whipped_ , he thinks.

beomgyu flinched hard when his name flowed smoothly from yeonjun's plump lips. it's not because he doesn't enjoy hearing it, but because he likes it a lot more than he should. he likes it too much, _and can my brain please shut up now?_

"can you tell us what's going on?"

the demon hesitated, despite knowing it was the best solution he has. he looks at each one of them, all looking at him as if he was the one who hung the stars in the sky and beomgyu really almost cried right there. there were sparks in their eyes that he thought would've dulled already, and it makes his heart flip and stomach burst with hope.

"we're not forcing you to tell us everything, gyu. but we just want you to know that whatever is, whoever you are, we're here for you. we're your friends, and we want to help. _please_ , let us help you."

soobin spoke that in the softest way possible and beomgyu's fear melts. he realizes that he needed to have the four boys by his side, wanting to orbit them as much they do. as he looks deep into their hypnotizing orbs, beomgyu sees their sincerity; from their feelings, their thoughts, their gestures. it was written on the surface, already visible for him to see; and now, he was ready to acknowledge it.

even without the charms, beomgyu already has the four boys' hearts.

and beomgyu promises to himself never to break it again.

~

"are you sure we're going through the lobby with you looking like this?" kai worries as he helps the wounded boy out of the car.

beomgyu only groans. it had been the fifth time they had asked that exact question the whole ride to his apartment, and he would've been pissed to the bone right now if only he wasn't so endeared too.

"stop worrying. if this'll help, they've seen me like this tons of times before already." it didn't help, because the four only grew worried at the statement and it was seen all over their faces. beomgyu sighs, his arms around taehyun's and kai's shoulders as they help him walk, "i know what i'm doing. besides, my hyung's boyfriend owns the building."

that seemed to have convinced the boys into not prodding any further (but really, they were just speechless at the wide connection the raven-haired boy has). they fall into step in the lobby, eyes widening at the luxurious interior and they felt out of place, even yeonjun who was already on his second visit. beomgyu nodded at the receptionist, who only offered a smile in return without questioning his messed up state, (the friends shiver at the confirmation that this is a regular occurrence) before entering the elevator and pressing on the number to his floor. once they arrived, the model on the couch looked at them and dashed for his dongsaeng, pulling the boy out of the two boy's grasp.

"beom, what the hell happened?" the hyung asks, frantic seeing the amount of bloodstain.

"silver." beomgyu rasps, clutching on taehyung's arms weakly.

"fuck." taehyung curses. it was just then when he notices four more people in the room, and he briefly halts. they were all looking at beomgyu worriedly. "hey, make yourselves at home. i'll just fix beomgyu up, and you can see him a little later, okay?" he says. they nodded and taehyung smiles before leaving, helping the poor boy to his room.

the four boys went quiet as they scan the interior of the place. it was something they could only dream of for now; the furnitures, the luxury, the view. it felt all too surreal standing in a place as beautiful and well-kept as this. they shyly moved around the living room, eyes roaming with their hands timidly kept behind their backs.

"so this is where he lives huh?" kai ogles, looking around with taehyun.

there was like an altar in one corner, where an eerie black vase was perched accompanied by an ashtray full of black powder. an almost burnt out incense was there too, releasing some aromatic scent they can't describe what. curiously, taehyun was about to touch the unknown symbols when a voice came out of nowhere.

"please don't touch that."

they turned and see the butler, who introduced himself as toto earlier when he arrived (and soobin immediately recognizes him from the convenience store incident). the thin man looks so close to pulling the boy away from their prized possessions.

"sorry." taehyun apologizes, pulling his hand away. the symbols seemed to have drawn him in as he forcefully urged his body to move and sit beside soobin on the couch.

a loud muffled scream echoed in the apartment room and the four boys turned to the darkened hallway in shock, flinching and standing up in alert.

"what is he doing with gyu?" kai asks worriedly.

"master taehyung is helping him." he answers vaguely. then a louder muffled scream came after. toto then gave them a curt nod before turning his heel to go to the room, not wanting to elaborate. they tried following him but the butler only shot them a look and cold shivers ran down their spines at the silent scolding.

a few minutes of dreadful silence and muffled screams and pacing around when the door to beomgyu's room opened and taehyung and toto walked out, smiling when they see the four boys still patiently waiting.

"sorry it took a bit of time but the wound was really terrible. he's fine now, just taking a shower. you can go in his room if you want." taehyung says.

"is it okay for him though? won't we invade his privacy or something?" soobin queries, considerate even if he badly wants to run in due to worry.

the young man shakes his head, "if anything, he would want all of you to be there."

that seemed to have convinced them as their cheeks flush red, bowing gratefully and walking towards the room their crush resides in. softly knocking, gently twisting the knob, and they carefully entered.

once the boys disappeared inside, taehyung chuckles fondly, "no wonder beom likes them a lot." toto laughs in agreement.

beomgyu's room was a typical college boy's dorm, except relatively wealthier and a lot more spacious. the walls were cream colored, decorated with abstract art frames and black-centered furnitures. they scatter about as they wait for the boy, who was in the shower connected to his room. 

there's a mini library on one side, shelves full of books to which taehyun looks through. "gyu has everything." he whispers in awe at the collection, pulling out a book that caught his attention; a book about demonology.

meanwhile, soobin roams toward the television on the opposite side of the bed, checking out different game consoles and movie dvds left on the floor. he picks one up, "the exorcist." he mumbles, reading through the summary at the back.

kai was on another side, where a piano and guitar were perched. he pressed on some of the keys and it melodically played the notes, echoing in the room. he scans over the piles of paper with written notes curiously; some of them having scribbles that he recognized from when they were practicing, and he smiles at the thought that the raven-haired boy put a lot of effort in their collaborative performance. a cd-case was in between the mess of papers and kai examined it.

yeonjun was looking through the huge glass window that reveals the night view, once again captivated by the sight. he remembers the night he came here, looking at this same scenery; he remembers the boy and how beautiful he looked with that background.

as he move to check other stuff out like what his friends were doing, something glinted against his line of vision and yeonjun turned back to look. squinting, he manages to make up something that looks sharp, laying forgotten on the balcony's floor.

someone cleared their throat and the four boys twirled to see beomgyu coming in, fresh from the shower. he was wearing some black jogging pants and a black shirt, and hair still slightly damp. they immediately went to him, dropping whatever they were doing, and engulfed him in a hug that surely surprised the boy, as beomgyu stiffened for a second before relaxing in their hold.

oh how beomgyu wished they could stay like that forever as they slightly pull away, looking at him with an emotion enough to make his knees weak. 

"are you okay gyu?" soobin worries.

beomgyu smiled and nodded his head, "just tired."

"how's the wound?" hueningkai asks then.

"can we see how bad it is?" yeonjun follows.

beomgyu smirked amused at the older boy's words. "is that an excuse to see my body?"

yeonjun flushed red at being exposed like that, and he only grinned sheepishly while scratching his nape; his friends looking at him unamused.

"did taehyung-nim cleaned it up thoroughly? did he stitch it up?" taehyun asks consecutively. "did he gave you pain-killers? shouldn't you just rest and not walk around much-"

"relax hyunnie, i'm fine." beomgyu chuckles, pinching the red-haired boy's cheek. "it's a uh, it's not a very well known method . . ." their crush smiled at them, but they see the underlying sadness behind it. it was in his eyes too, and in the way his fingers tremble on his sides. beomgyu sighs, "i'm sorry for all this mess. i promise i'll explain everything, but can i have a favor first? i know i must seem like a jerk now or a thick-faced asshole and-"

"hey. it's okay. we understand, hm?" the blue-haired boy comforts, holding his hand and giving it a firm and reassuring squeeze. "we'll take your pace, gyu."

"no pressure hyung. we're okay with anything." kai adds, "what's the favor?"

beomgyu's face heaten up, "can all of you stay? sleep over, or something?" his voice gradually became small as he utters the words, turning away in embarrassment when he feels his face grew warmer.

they all coo at his cuteness, grinning from ear to ear. "aw does our beomie want to stay with us longer? our little gyu missed us didn't he?" yeonjun, being the little shit that he is, teases. the three boys laugh.

"shut up!" the raven-haired scowls, pouting. "b-but yeah i did. you can use my clothes, anything in here. just please, _don't leave_."

who were them to say no to their adorable crush?

that's how they ended up in beomgyu's room, boxes of chicken at the center of their small circle (it was from the shop where yeonjun works, and now certified favorite brand of taehyung and beomgyu). they've already took a shower, and were now wearing some pajamas courtesy of the raven-haired boy's vast wardrobe (it was heaven in yeonjun's eyes). they were all conversing about anything they could talk about, wanting to make things more comfortable between them, but eventually, beomgyu had to tell them the truth.

once they went quiet, after beomgyu had gathered his thoughts, he started.

"my name is not 'kim gyu'. it's just an alias i use when i blend in with humans." he pursed his lips, fidgeting with his fingers. "like what jun-hyung called, my real name is beomgyu; choi beomgyu. and as to what i am, i'm a demon. born and raised as one.

"do you know the saying 'don't call a demon's name out loud'?" beomgyu asks, the four boys nodded, intently listening. "well, that's the reason i've been hiding my name. demons attach to you when you say their name."

_although i got attached before you even knew._

"it's also why i don't really call you by your names. i think the saying goes 'never tell your name to a demon' or something. they gain control over you if they utter it, haunting your thoughts, making you feel like a puppet. does it ring a bell?"

it does. they suddenly understand the weird feeling now. that was why their names sound so good rolling off beomgyu's tongue; that was why they feel entranced and dazed, unable to argue or even speak.

"i'm sorry for that. i never really meant to call you with your names, it's just- the situation was hard for me at the time i did."

the conflicting emotions beomgyu felt when the four boys kissed him resurfaced; the urge to deepen the kiss versus the urge to pull away. and they know of the only time beomgyu was referring to.

"when we kissed you . . ." taehyun muttered, piecing the puzzles together.

beomgyu nodded dejectedly, there's not much to hide anymore anyway.

"i'm not blind. i know you all like me. but _i_ was in a constant state of denial." he admits, "i desperately wished that it was just my demonic charms making you attracted, like everybody else. but then, your eyes held the truth that that wasn't it at all. you sincerely like me and i was so scared.

"maybe that was what pushed me to kiss you, to drain you of those feelings for me." there's confusion written in their irises and beomgyu clarified, "i'm a desire demon. similar to a sex demon in some ways. but if a sex demon feeds from sexual energy, a desire demon feeds from all kinds of pleasure: bliss, sex, bodily needs, anything that makes a human happy. even your feelings for me.

"you were happy when i kissed you huh?" beomgyu said, a sad smile on his face, "i felt it. and that happiness was something i tried to steal. and i'm sorry for being selfish like that."

which was why they felt hollow and empty after the kiss; why they felt weak and dizzy.

beomgyu looked at them again. seeing the unreadable expressions on their faces made his heart sink. he doesn't know what's running in the boys' minds, but whatever it is, he's preparing himself for the worst scenario.

on the other hand, the four friends have been slowly placing the pieces together. they suddenly understand all the unusual emotions they've felt with their crush. but one question bothered them more than the others.

"why . . . why would you take our emotions from us?" it was yeonjun who asked.

sadness came over them in waves, crashing with confusion, and heartbreak; but most of all, betrayal.

"because i wanted you to stop liking me." beomgyu answers easily, like he was already expecting the question. "but i failed, big time."

"what do you mean? you had almost drained us, taehyun even fainted because of you." soobin couldn't help himself for blurting out, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"you're all in love with me, right?" the demon asks, out of the blue. and the four boys froze at the sudden exposure. but beomgyu continues speaking, "if you're in love with someone, then you'll always be happy whenever they're with you. you'll be happy when they kiss you, it doesn't stop because your feeling is rooted _deep_. how could one drain something that's never-ending?"

it makes sense. but the four boys felt embarrassed being called out by the boy they're in love with. 

"how did you know?" asked kai.

"your eyes tell." beomgyu answers, flushing red. he remembers the epiphany he had when he locked himself in his room for days, drowning his heartache in alcohol and blood. but the thoughts of them were always at bay; how their eyes never dulled the way it should've after the kiss, the way they still act the same around him as if he never rejected them, the way their gazes linger longer and their touches fleet on his skin.

he tried ridding the thoughts of them but instead, they occupied his mind further. all he could think about was yeonjun's determination, kai's positivity, taehyun's passion, and soobin's comfort; the angels sent to him he was afraid to corrupt.

but right now, even as the demon bare himself, they still look at him as if he was their whole world. 

"i'm really sorry." beomgyu gasps, suddenly feeling like he's out of breath as a single tear escaped his eye. "you can hate me for what i did, i would totally understand. you can avoid me, curse me all you want, it's okay. if that'll make you feel better."

_as long as you're okay, i'll be okay too._

the four boys looked at each other at the words, silently communicating through their gazes as beomgyu watches his hand fiddle with the hem of his pants. the demon was nervous; he had never opened up this much to anyone about what he really feels. and it's both relieving and dreading. 

it's not even half of what he's currently hiding.

_you have to tell them beomgyu_.

before any of them could speak, the raven-haired boy beat them to it.

"i didn't want to say this, but you deserve to know." he said, the others quickly sensed the shift in the atmosphere and they tensed. "the men that attacked us . . . they were only sent to get me. but since you were there, and they know you're my friends, they tried to grab you too." his fists were clenched now, the threats of his father flashing in his head. "but i wouldn't let them, i would _never_."

"gyu, hey." soobin quickly soothes, holding on one of beomgyu's closed hands. "calm down. breath with me, okay?"

beomgyu obeyed the older, taking deep breaths as hueningkai caress his other hand.

"tell us, hyung. we're here to listen." said taehyun.

he hesitated at first, "i have this feud with my father over some family business. and he wants to get rid of me. so he's hiring people that could either capture me, or kill me. preferably the former.

"bin, do you remember the guys in the convenience store? jun, the car in the news? tae, the guy at the hotel? ning, the missing person at the complex you saw me at?

"all of them, and the men who attacked us tonight. they're all after me, and now, they're after you too."

they were surprised. albeit the hunch that something was wrong, the friends didn't realize it was this deep.

beomgyu was rambling now, his train of thoughts going round and twirling in his head. "i didn't want you involved that's why i tried staying away, even if i want to be near. it's why i turned down your confessions, although i'm just really dumb with these kinds of things and didn't really mean to. and i horribly failed; regardless of how hard i tried not to put you into this mess, my father just had to be an asshole and include you and i'm really sorry-"

"hold up." taehyun cuts him off, beomgyu's rambling being absorbed by his thousands of brain cells. beomgyu blinked at him confused, not realizing what he had just said. "did i understood it right? you avoided us to keep us safe?"

"and you didn't really want to reject us?" kai adds, hopeful.

in his haze and dumb sense of perception, beomgyu blurted out his own kind of confession. "of course i don't. why else would i reject you when i li- holy fuck, wait i-" he cut himself off, covering his mouth in surprise.

but the four boys already heard him and had this wide grin on their faces.

"you didn't hear anything." beomgyu mumbled underneath his hand, "please tell me you didn't- ah!" his heart was already wreaking havoc in his chest, and it almost jumped out when they pounced at him, trapping the demon to the floor in a huge cuddle pile.

"do you like us too?" yeonjun asks from where he lay on top of beomgyu, a little to the right side. the boy looks at him wide-eyed.

"and don't even try to lie!" soobin warns from beside yeonjun on beomgyu's right. the younger looked at him then.

_fuck fuck fuck_ , beomgyu internally panics, _what the fuck do i do!_

he tries hard to avoid their eyes as his face heat up from all the attention. because, let's be honest, if the four boys you like have you cornered on the floor and are looking at you with those beautiful smiles, how else would you react?

despite trying to avoid the question, beomgyu knows it was pointless. if the boys are attracted to him, then he's just as attracted back. that's how this whole demon attraction thing works.

"y-yes, i do like you too. a-all of y-you." he whispers, flushing a deeper shade of red. beomgyu can't even cover his face because soobin and kai are laying on each of his arms.

"why didn't you tell us then?" taehyun asks, laying on top of beomgyu to the left.

"didn't you listen to my explanation-"

"we did. but you're so stupid hyungie." kai exclaims, laying on beomgyu's left side. "you could've told us and we would understand you regardless."

beomgyu held his breath when yeonjun reaches a hand to brush away some of his bangs, "that's true. i can't believe you've been keeping this to yourself all this time."

"i- i was scared. i didn't want to lose any of you that way. i thought it was better to just avoid you and take care of it behind your backs."

"and we're thankful for that beomie." said soobin, voice gentle and warm, "we appreciate you protecting us, but there's other ways to do that without avoiding us."

"we want to help you hyung!" kai says, his friends nodded.

"but aren't you scared?" beomgyu worries.

"we would be lying if we said that we aren't." taehyun replies, "but we have you, hyung. we'll always be with you."

beomgyu blushes stupidly at their beaming smiles directed at him, and the sincere words they've said. he realizes just how stupid he really was for even thinking of getting away from them, when they're his strength.

then, "can you get off me now?" the demon said, still trapped to the floor by four bodies. he wasn't really complaining; he just worries that they might hear how loud his heart was beating. they wouldn't let him live with that after all.

"nope." taehyun and yeonjun teases, pressing down further. "we like it here."

groaning, beomgyu let his head crash on the floor, the sounds of their giggles tickling his ears.

"can you tell us more about you, beomie?" soobin asks.

"like what?"

"do you have powers?" kai questioned like a child.

the raven-haired boy chuckles fondly at the question, "yes, i do. i can teleport and take souls, most demons can but it depends on our energy. if a demon is well-fed, then they're more powerful."

"wait, does being 'well-fed' mean-" taehyun started.

understanding the implication, yeonjun cut him off with a gasp, "how many people have you kissed?"

with a smirk, beomgyu teased, "do you really want me to answer that?"

"actually, no i don't." yeonjun respond back too quickly. _i mean, it's kind of obvious. beomgyu's a good kisser. and he needs it ._ . .

"what else? can you read people's minds?" soobin asked then.

"i wish." he answered, "but no. instead, i can make humans tell the truth."

"can you try it on me?" kai suggested excitedly.

"are you sure?"

"is it dangerous?" taehyun queries.

"not really. i've done it to all of you before actually." beomgyu admitted with a sheepish grin.

they all glared at him and he laughed, remembering the embarrassing instances where they were forced to say the truth to the raven-haired boy.

"you made us tell you we like you!" they whined.

"it wasn't a secret anyway! all of you were painfully obvious." beomgyu defended himself and the four boys got flustered.

"you're a jerk." taehyun pouted, a blush still on his face. he looks deep into beomgyu's brown orbs even if the other meets his gaze. "hey. can you show us your red eyes?"

beomgyu tried not to be pulled in by taehyun's hazel doe orbs; the _reverse_ _charm_ was something he still should get used to. but it was a useless fight with himself at this point.

"please?"

he sighs, "if you insist then."

the four boys watched intently as the colors in beomgyu's eyes magically twirled - the brown mixing with the black until it gets sucked in the iris and made way for the blood-red color; lightly glowing under the dark fringes of his hair.

the demon looks up at the four boys, who had their mouths agape and eyes that looked like sparked even more. taehyun took the courage to trace his pointer finger on the boy's face; from his cheeks his brows to his nose and stopping before the lips. all four of them had their eyes following the finger, ending their stares at beomgyu's lips before looking back at his eyes.

the raven-haired boy was breathing heavily now, trying to supress the storm of emotions in his chest. and he breathed out, shaky and nervous.

"you aren't scared of me?" he asks weakly. it was one of the things that scared him the most when making this decision of telling them.

the friends went quiet, looking at each other for support before looking back at the boy that owns their hearts.

"how could we?" murmured soobin.

"when you protected us." taehyun follows.

"when you care for us." kai adds.

"when you're so beautiful, demon or not." yeonjun finishes.

"but i'm so confused." whispered beomgyu, "i don't know which of you i like most-"

"then we'll help you find out." soobin replies, earning nods from the other boys. "we can all take you on a date, we can all try to win your heart. until you can decide."

"we'll support whoever you choose gyu." kai soothes, "you don't have to worry about us. we trust each other so we know anyone you'll choose will be deserving."

beomgyu was speechless. "you'll do this for me?"

"of course! you risked your life for us beomie, we would do anything for you too." yeonjun says.

the raven-haired boy regards all of them with a surprised look, gazing at each of their eyes and finds nothing but sincerity. his heart aches with joy he almost cried right there and then.

"oh god." he groans, shutting his eyes closed so they couldn't see how they glisten.

"you believe in him now?" yeonjun teases, and all of them laughed.

~

"does your parents know where you are?" beomgyu asks after their laughter had died down from the endless jokes and bickering, still lying in that sprawled cuddle pile.

"yeah. we said that we're sleeping over at our new friend's place." answered kai.

"now that you mentioned them, won't they be in danger too?" soobin worries.

"i thought of that too actually. and there's a huge possibility it might happen since my father's a dick." the demon admits, pausing to think. "you can make them go on a vacation?"

they shook their heads, "gyu, we can barely pay our college fees. what makes you think we can afford that?" taehyun said.

"who says you're paying?"

"absolutely not!" yeonjun scolds. "you are not spending a single penny for our parents."

"if you're worried about denting my bank account, i guarantee you jjuni: it won't." beomgyu assures, "besides, i got you into this mess. it's the _least_ i could do."

the four boys contemplated; they didn't really want to burden their friend but at the same time, they want to make sure their parents would be safe, far from the men that attacked them. there's really not much of a choice.

and beomgyu knows it. "great! i'll make arrangements." he eyes the two still on top of him, "once you get off of me, that is."

"but what about their jobs?" asked taehyun, ignoring the remark, "they couldn't file a leave now. the companies are in chaos because of the owners."

"not to mention that they're always busy." kai added.

"where do they work? i'll figure something out."

"our moms work at choi pharmaceuticals. the owners are at war and it's affecting the employees." soobin answered.

"and our dads work at jung hospitals. they are always hectic." taehyun followed.

beomgyu chuckled at the information and the boys sent him questioning looks. shrugging, he said, "it easier then. i know people from the two companies. consider it a done deal."

in their confusion, beomgyu managed to free himself as he stands up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. they watched as the boy typed a number and placed the device on his ear; they answered when asked about their parents' names; they waited as beomgyu walked to the balcony of his room for a sense of privacy.

and after a three-minute one-sided staring contest with their crush, said crush returned, smiling at them.

"tell your parents to pack up, they're leaving tomorrow night." he says, "and pack your own stuffs too. you'll live with me from now on."

even as the four boys bombard him with questions, making his room noisy in the late of night, beomgyu couldn't ask for anything more.


	14. nerdy dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how nerds go on a date.

taehyun wakes up wrapped in warmth; his head on someone's chest and someone's arm around his waist. the room was dark with the curtains drawn so he didn't have any idea what time it is, but judging from how his body was still aching to sleep, he thinks it was probably early enough. his gaze fall on the person in front of him, and a lazy smile graced his lips at the mess of black hair accompanying a peaceful sleeping face. beomgyu was still astonishing in this state; looking pure and innocent, and taehyun would've thought of him as an angel instead. wanting to return to sleep, he tries getting himself comfortable again, legs kicking and moving about. but it proved to be difficult as he was stuck between soobin's and beomgyu's taller bodies, and with the additional weight of soobin's arm on his midsection trapping him in place.

"hyunnie? what's wrong?" a deep voice mumbles.

taehyun looks up to see beomgyu stirring awake, most likely from his endless toss and turns. he briefly wondered why soobin wasn't affected before remembering that his older friend sleeps like a log.

"nothing hyung." he whispers back, yawning. "just my body clock being a pain." taehyun really hates his habit of waking up at ungodly hours, a result from his impulsive study sessions at dawn.

beomgyu reaches a hand to card through taehyun's red locks, simultaneously pulling him back to rest on his chest. "just try to sleep again hyun. we're going out later, remember? you need some rest." he says, shutting his eyes closed while his fingers continue to thread on his hair.

the action seemed to have helped taehyun as he slept much better than before, his crush's heartbeat lulling him to slumber.

he wakes up again a few hours later, still in the same position while beomgyu quietly converse with kai on the other side. the raven-haired boy noticed him stirring awake, and smiled at him fondly.

"good morning taehyunnie!" kai greets, beaming, already in a lively mood.

"morning hyun! did you sleep well?" beomgyu asks, fingers once again playing with taehyun's bed hair.

taehyun blinks a couple of times, eyes still adjusting to the now bright room. "morning kai, morning hyung." he rasps, nuzzling his head back on beomgyu's chest as he tightens his hold on the older. "mm still sleepy."

beomgyu chuckles and taehyun was more than happy to hear it every morning (and so does kai). "we have to go now though, hyungs are making breakfast." at those words, kai moved to stand and beomgyu follows, forcing a whining taehyun out of bed. "i thought you usually wake up early?"

"he does! but he must've liked sleeping here a lot." kai laughs. taehyun pouts at their teasing as they walk to the kitchen, where soobin and yeonjun were almost finished making breakfast.

"good morning!" soobin and yeonjun greets as they enter. beomgyu went straight for the coffee machine after exchanging his greetings while the two youngest sit on the center island.

the four boys have been adjusting fairly well living in this apartment. at first, they were quite shy and timid as they don't know how to act around the place, having grown from middle-class families and in an environment completely different that this. but they learned what to touch and what not to touch (which is only the altar in the corner of the living room), and where to go and where not to go (specifically, taehyung's and toto's rooms); other than that, they were free to do anything and be at home. taehyung had also temporarily moved to his boyfriend's suite at the top floor, while toto stayed to look after them. but he never leaves his chamber unless beomgyu called, opting to give his young master and the boys some privacy.

their parents had also gotten a cruise beomgyu had arranged. and it was a hard convincing and reasoning with their breeders but it went a little like this:

_"i just got a forced paid leave from work. the others as well." taehyun's father said, forehead creased as they gather in their apartment's living room. ('the others' referring to yeonjun's, soobin's, and kai's fathers.)_

_his mother's eyes widen, "really? me too hun! they even gave me two tickets for this expensive cruise! all four of us too!"_

_"is this intentional? a set-up maybe? are they going to fire us?" his father scrutinizes._

_"well whatever it is, we can't just leave taehyunnie behind here all alone." said his mother, and the two looked at their quiet son who was reading the contents of the ticket with unbelieving eyes._

gyu is fucking crazy, _he thinks, taking note of the itineraries. it was an all-expense paid cruise around south-east asia, with his parents' names engraved on the thick paper. taehyun wondered how beomgyu could've gotten his hands on this kind of privilege, and how wide was his connection in the business world (remembering the business gathering he saw him at)._

_"i think you should go." taehyun says, remembering the reason behind this gift. "it's a great offer, and you can have some r &r. you've always been working non-stop."_

_his parents look skeptical, "are you trying to get rid of us? this would last a whole month without anyone looking after you." his father reasoned._

_"if you're worried about me, please don't. i'm nineteen, and i have my friends. i'm pretty capable on my own."_

_they eyed the tickets in his hands, "how come you don't think it's a scam? it's too good to be true for humble workers such as ourselves." his mother says, suspicious._

_taehyun loses his words at that._ right _, these are his parents, of course they're also a smart-ass._

_his father catches on too, squinting at him through his glasses, "what do you know about this taehyun? surely this isn't a coincident. out of all the employees in the two different companies, how come us eight get something like this?"_

_"what did you boys do this time?" his mother deadpans, a scolding undertone in her voice._

_he chewed the insides of his cheeks, trying to form a coherent excuse. but with his parents' piercing stares, he sighs. "fine. our new friend got the idea. it came up in our conversation that you haven't gotten a day off in the past years, and we wanted to do something for you. he happened to know this cruise and arranged everything with your companies, says it was a thanking gift because we helped him adjust after moving in the city." taehyun narrates, recalling the important details the five of them discussed the night before._

_"but how could a university student get their hands on expensive stuff like this?" his father interrogates, "an all-expense paid ticket in a luxury cruise?"_

_"he said that he knows a lot of people because of business. didn't really clarify anything more because he says it's kind of confidential. we were surprised too!"_

_"what if he's a bad influence? why haven't you introduced him to us yet? who knows where he could've gotten this." his father pressed._

_"no, he's not! he's a really good guy. he's uh, he's one of the best things that happened to us actually." taehyun admits, just so his parents would drop their suspicions._

_his mother gasps, "my taehyunnie has a crush!"_

_taehyun blushed at her deduction. "mom! focus! that's not what i'm talking about right now."_

_"oh you're telling me everything about this boy." his mother continue to gush, "but anyway, i'm convinced." she held a finger up just as his father was about to protest, "i judge taehyun's judgment. if he thinks that the boy is trustworthy, then i'd say he is. besides, it's our department heads that gave the tickets directly to us. that, in itself, speaks volumes already."_

_"so you're going?" taehyun asks, trying to stifle his excitement. there's always some thrill in moments when parents aren't around. he receives continuous beeps on his phone and sees notifications from their group chat popping off. his friends' parents also agreed and beomgyu informed them that they would be picked up in an hour._

_"i guess . . ." his father sighs._

_"oh look lively hun!" his mother cheers._

_"yeah dad, besides you need to pack now." taehyun says, "my friend said you'll be picked up in an hour!"_

_he laughs while watching his parents frantically put their luggage together._

_when they talked about how they convinced their parents, they weren't really surprised at the almost similar skeptical reactions as it's indeed suspicious. and they wondered about beomgyu's connections and involvements with these huge companies. voicing this out, their raven-haired friend only laughed at their overflowing curiosity as he picked them up that same night._

"you want us to wear that on our date?" beomgyu asks, voice full of incredulity upon taehyun's weird request. they were back in his bedroom getting ready to go out. the red-haired boy nodded his head enthusiastically, doe eyes pleading. and beomgyu's a goner for his cute face.

which is how they end up in the farthest seat on the bus, wearing taehyun's old high-school uniforms as they commute their way to the target destination.

"i can't believe you made me wear a uniform for our first date." beomgyu couldn't move on, looking at taehyun with a mix of amusement and bewilderment.

"i've always wanted to try it out hyung! don't judge me." taehyun whines, practically buzzing on the seat beside the window in excitement. beomgyu chuckles at how adorable he is.

"you haven't been on a date before?" the older asks.

"i have." the younger answers, "but it's in college already. i wanted to experience something like a high school drama, you know?"

"didn't know you like those stuff." beomgyu says fondly, reaching for the other's hand. "it's cute."

taehyun blushes, intertwining their fingers. he looks outside in a poor attempt to hide his reddening cheeks when he hears beomgyu chuckling, and then he felt some weight on his shoulder.

"okay then, we can do the stupid high school students in love trope." the raven-haired boy teases, making himself comfortable on taehyun's shoulder. "would you like that _baby_?"

no. taehyun didn't like it even if his heart exploded with fireworks.

shortly after all that teasing from beomgyu and blushing from taehyun, they arrived at their destination; an old library near the center of the city. it has a cafe on a section of the wide hall, and three floors lined with shelves full of books. taehyun thinks it was heaven on earth. he had only been here once in his entire life, as sitting in an hour-long bus ride and having so little free time to spare wouldn't result in something productive. but he had chosen this place as it gives off a romantic vibe, and thankfully, beomgyu likes the idea.

having received their order of coffee and sweets, and finding a perfect spot on a corner, taehyun then volunteers to look for a book both of them could read. and he returned after a short while with three books in hand, all different topics the red-haired boy remembers beomgyu likes from chapter four. 

"those are interesting choices." beomgyu commends as he eyes the books on philosophy and greek mythology.

three hours later and the two of them have been talking endlessly about the different worldviews and endless affairs. heads together as they share a book; with taehyun's hand on beomgyu's thigh, and beomgyu's arm on the backrest of taehyun's seat. they were close enough to share quiet giggles once someone would reason something so ridiculous yet makes absolutely perfect sense (the irony of philosophy, really). and in between beomgyu's continuous flirting, and taehyun's incessant blushing, both of them felt a much deeper connection than before, their hearts blazing with newfound passion.

beomgyu stares at taehyun as he argues on why hades was the most preferable olympian, chin resting on his palm and admiring the pretty face in front of his eyes. taehyun was indeed beautiful, from any angle he could look; and beomgyu continues to stare - from his big round eyes that holds all the wonders of the world, to his perfectly angled nose, high cheekbones that turn red because of him, and those lips spitting out the most angelic voice he could ever hear.

"you're staring." taehyun whispers, lips curling upwards.

"i am." beomgyu responds, watching as taehyun's blush go deeper. "you're beautiful."

"i know." the younger responds coyly, both of them giggling at the words.

it looked like the older was leaning in when someone shrieked near their table, and taehyun tried to hide his embarrassment at the recognition of the voice.

"taehyun-oppa?" the girl asks, looking at the two boys who snapped their heads in her direction and she almost sputter realizing who was with her tutor. "oh my gosh, i'm so sorry."

"it's alright jinae." taehyun immediately answers, embarrassed being caught like this by his student.

jinae cups her cheeks, looking at beomgyu who seemed to be just as embarrassed. she giggles, "you move fast, tae-oppa. i told you he was your type! you actually got to him first." she faked sulking.

taehyun glares at her good-naturedly, "go away and find your own date."

the girl pokes her tongue out, waving goodbye at the two boys as she skips her way back to her table.

"i'm so sorry about that gyu." taehyun says, hiding his face in his hands.

beomgyu only shakes his head, holding both of taehyun's wrists as he pull him up. "it's fine. your student's just surprised, i guess. anyway, we should return the books now."

taehyun only nodded, supressing his pout and disappointment at the almost kiss as the older guided them to a more secluded part of the library. the red-haired then realizes-

"wait, i didn't get the books here-"

his words got caught in his teeth as beomgyu pins him against one of the shelves, looking down at the slightly shorter male with a teasing grin.

"i know." whispered beomgyu, boldly staring at taehyun's lips. "but i believe your student interrupted something."

before taehyun knew it, his crush's lips are already on his pair and he instantly melts into the sensation, the older tightening his hold on the younger boy's waist.

this kiss was definitely different from their first; it wasn't hungry and needy, it was sweet and gentle. taehyun feels beomgyu smiling against their connected lips and he can't help but do the same as his arms snake its way around beomgyu's neck, pulling him closer.

bliss also flowed throughout his body and taehyun feels beomgyu's emotions rushing in his veins, making him realize of the older boy's current feelings. and his heart skipped with joy.

they break their kiss in favor of breathing, with beomgyu leaning his forehead on taehyun's as he gives an even more breathtaking smile.

"wow . . ." taehyun gasps, feeling more energized somehow. beomgyu chuckles, embracing his angel.

the two boys relish in each other's warmth at a special place in the old romantic library, and taehyun couldn't ask for a better first date than this.

~

apparently, he can.

if his idea for their high-school themed date is old libraries and coffee, beomgyu's idea is museums and aquariums. taehyun was beyond excited at this point, gleefully pulling on the older boy's hand as they made their way inside the exhibit. the walls were white, the artworks were displayed accordingly, and there's not a lot of people visiting at this hour. it was a refresher after days of endless studying.

you would think that the two of them combined at this kind of place will be a peaceful walk in the park; but no, it isn't. after a quiet stroll around and viewing some of the displays curiously, taehyun suddenly had a crazy idea upon seeing an empty platform and clean buckets. 

"what are you doing?" beomgyu asks, confused seeing the younger approach his agenda.

taehyun just answered with a shushing motion as he places his feet into one bucket and put the other on top of his head, freezing like some mannequin on display. he can hear beomgyu laughing from the side.

"hyun get out of there already! we might get caught!" beomgyu whisper-yells in between laughter and poses, pulling his phone out and snapping a couple of pictures. "what are you even supposed to be anyway?"

"a bucket tree." taehyun answers monotonously and beomgyu bursts into a louder fit of laughs (the joke wasn't even funny, it's just the way he said it that makes it all the more funnier); and it earned the attention of a guard passing by and seeing the two mess around with the supplies.

"hey!" the guard called, stomping towards them and they've never ran so fast in their entire lives.

afterwards, they went in another museum full of modern-ish types of sculptures and geometric shapes. it was beomgyu who had a crazy idea then, standing into one of the displays like he was some mannequin doll, and taehyun pretends he was a guest.

"oh, this is such a realistic sculpture." taehyun jokes as he playfully check beomgyu out. the older doesn't flinch one bit. "wait it doesn't say 'do not touch'." he monologues, before his hands start to poke at beomgyu's body and the boy instantly jerked.

"stop! i'm ticklish!" beomgyu says, but taehyun was unrelenting. giggling as he tickles the older properly and beomgyu violently moves around. he moves out of the display as a precaution, but taehyun never stops even as they slump to the floor in tears.

currently, they were sitting in a fastfood restaurant after being banned from the two museums, waiting for their burgers to arrive. their conversations never ceased; if one was talking, the other would listen. both are good talkers and listeners, and they have so much profound knowledge on anything under the sun that the topics seem to never end. 

after their short break, they entered a nearby marine park, hands comfortably clasped together (as beomgyu found out it was taehyun's favorite skinship) and steps in sync. they roamed around, admiring the different kinds of fish and creatures, and being the nerds that they are, sharing information they probably found out watching national geographic. 

taehyun likes learning, and he likes it even more now with the older as they point out which fishes look like their friends.

they reached an aquarium placed in between two rooms, the other side being visible from their place and the two looked at each other. having the same idea in mind, taehyun walked to the other side and beomgyu waited for him to arrive.

and it may be a little cheesy, maybe too sweet or too cringe-worthy, but taehyun and beomgyu didn't care. they were lost in their own world as they re-enact the titanic scene, giggling like two idiots in love as they look at each other through the refracted image of the aquarium separating them. and every bit of that moment was perfect as they placed their palms on the glass against each other's. 

taehyun brisk-walked back to the boy he's in love with, skipping in between steps to somehow hide the obvious yearning. but he can only control his emotions for so long and he started sprinting, shoes scraping on the tiled floor and beomgyu smiles at him, opening his arms wide as taehyun beams.

he crashes into beomgyu's arms at the same time as their lips touched. and the older immediately wrapped his arms around taehyun, completely catching him and already kissing back.

"i like you a lot." taehyun whispers when they momentarily part for air, and he watched as a blush rise to beomgyu's cheeks. the latter has a breathtaking smile on his lips and eyes sparkling with stars, and taehyun had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"i like you a lot too." beomgyu finally admits, claiming the other boy's lips in another sweet kiss as their hearts dance in the same beat.

right there, with the clownfish and surgeonfish as their audience, taehyun felt utterly complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now some proper taegyu screentime lol this is uploaded way later than my designated schedule but i had a bit of a hiccup while writing the next chapters. anyway, i didn't want to pressure myself too much but by updating this, i already did :D
> 
> stream [your light](https://link.tospotify.com/r4lWHQOYFbb) for clearer skin


	15. café dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin likes puppies, and beomgyu looks like one so therefore soobin likes beomgyu.

"hey bin, are you ready to go?" beomgyu asks as he steps into his apartment's living room, where the four boys are lounging around, watching netflix on the huge flatscreen tv.

they all looked at him and only blinked, even soobin who was waiting patiently for the younger to get ready on their date, approximately two days after taehyun's. it was still early in the morning anyway and they have plenty of time to spare.

a few seconds of deafening silence pass by when beomgyu spoke again, tone light and teasing. "i know i'm handsome but what's with the looks?"

"nothing! it's just-" kai sputters, eyeing the raven-haired boy from head to toe, "all we've seen you wear are black and white clothes . . ."

"and you really look good in that fit." yeonjun gapes.

"i shouldn't have made you wear the uniform on our date." taehyun regrets (kind of).

it was true. they've known each other for almost a month already and the only colors beomgyu wore were mostly black and white, sometimes with touches of other colors but always retaining the two. sure, it compliments his pale skin, but they secretly want to see the boy in other colors too. and this was a perfect explanation why.

beomgyu was wearing a light blue button-up shirt under a ripped brown sweater vest and black pants. his hair was lightly curled above his eyes and he just looks so pretty standing there like that.

"i like black and white clothes a lot but i can wear other colors too." he shrugs, walking over to where soobin sat. "come on bin, i'm hungry."

soobin stood almost immediately and went to the younger boy's side upon being addressed. and with a wave of good bye, they left.

~

"i might melt binnie." beomgyu singsongs as he drives, feeling the older boy's gaze never leaving him the moment he came out of his room.

he stutters out a response, too flustered at being called out. "y-you're beautiful." soobin's face instantly heat up at his own words, but he feels his heart tumble against its cages when he sees the pretty pink hue coloring beomgyu's cheeks, making him even prettier.

beomgyu recalls the first time soobin ever said those two words; that afternoon in the classroom when he confessed. and he can't help the happiness surging in his body at this point, the joy evident in his face.

when the car stops at a stoplight, the raven-haired boy removed his seatbelt, and in a quick motion, leaned over the gear shift to peck soobin on the side of his lips. the action caught the older off guard and his hand hover the spot beomgyu kissed when he moved away, a blush rising to both of their cheeks.

"you're beautiful too, hyungie." beomgyu giggles softly, a hint of shyness in his voice as he looks soobin over. the older was wearing a white shirt under his patterned cardigan and denim pants, and he looks so warm beomgyu had the urge to melt himself in those arms.

they went back on the road, sitting in comfortable silence until beomgyu parked his car in front of a store, and pulled soobin inside.

  
  
soobin recognized the shop; it was where beomgyu bought those expensive pastries, the top bakery in the country and he was standing inside. the smell of freshly baked goods and newly brewed coffee filled the air and he feels himself get hungry too. he was looking at the pastries displayed, and his mouth watered at the delicious sight, not being able to decide what to eat first.

"have you chosen anything yet, hyung?" beomgyu asks from beside him.

the blue-haired male was about to answer when his eyes landed on the price written with the labels, and he tensed. soobin looks up at the menu overhead the counter and even the drinks and coffee were expensive too. his pocket suddenly felt heavy from where his wallet was tucked in, remembering that he barely has extra money to last him for the week.

beomgyu notices his conflict and he slips his tiny hand into soobin's larger ones, giving a gentle squeeze. "hyung don't worry about the price, i'll pay for everything."

soobin immediately shakes his head, "n-no gyu! it's too much- and i'm the older here-"

"by three months." beomgyu cuts off.

"still a 'no' gyu. you've spent too much on us already." the older whispers, remembering how the younger paid for their parents' trip, their food as they stay at his place, and most expenses even if he doesn't need to. soobin didn't want to burden the younger as he knows that beomgyu already has a lot on his plate. 

but beomgyu seemed to disagree with his concern.

he cupped the taller boy's face, and looked at him straight in the eyes. and if in the previous days, soobin gets pulled in from the gaze, this time was just _normal_ ; in a sense that he doesn't feel like losing himself even if he's still as captivated as the first time. beomgyu was just looking at him with all the fondness and sincerity written in his irises, and soobin's insides melt.

"binnie," beomgyu starts, voice soft and soobin was already persuaded, "you need your money more than i do. i appreciate your concern a lot. but i told you, i have more money than i would ever need in my entire life. and i'd be _more_ than glad to spend all of it on you, on _all_ of you. okay?"

the younger smiled at him, and soobin can't help but return the gesture, his heart fluttering at beomgyu's words.

beomgyu then turned to the cashier who was patiently waiting for them to order, a smile on her face at the cute sight in front of her. "have you decided already, mr. choi?"

"the usual iced americano and a grande vanilla latte. and one of every pastry, please." the younger answers then, making soobin's eyes widen at he stares disbelievingly. "but bring it by batch."

the cashier nodded at his request and giggled at soobin's expression as she scans the black card beomgyu handed. "is he the boyfriend?" she asks, remembering the last time he went to their store to buy some of their best products for some boy.

soobin's face flushed red and both beomgyu and the cashier sees it.

"well, not _yet_." beomgyu answers her cheekily, sending a wink at soobin who only blushed even more. he retrieved his card before pulling the flustered boy to a table near the huge window.

their food arrived shortly after, and as beomgyu requested, they came in batches. the two started eating their breakfast as they converse; with soobin occassionally feeding his crush a bite of the bread he was eating.

"do you come here often?" asked soobin, munching on a chocolate bread. he looks so adorable with his cheeks puffed out that beomgyu wanted to bite them.

he nodded, "i'm kind of a regular here already, and most of the staff knows me." beomgyu says, sipping on his coffee. "they have the best coffee and toto likes the bread a lot."

"i'd never thought you'd actually take me here." soobin said, bashful.

beomgyu tilted his head cutely, "why not? i know you like bread a lot- oh wait! did you not like what i brought before? they said it was the best-selling products here. should i bring you to a different shop instead-"

soobin laughs when gyu started panicking. "that's not it gyu! i like the bread a lot; it was really delicious. all of these are. i don't even know if we could finish everything." he says, smiling fondly as beomgyu visibly relieved. "and i like it here. it's relaxing."

"thank god for that i guess." beomgyu responds, chuckling. "i thought maybe you wanted the franchise itself or something."

the older almost spat his drink and beomgyu laughs heartily at his reaction, grabbing a table napkin and wiping soobin's lips. "a-are you insane?" he manages to retort, flabbergasted at the thought of beomgyu buying the shop as a gift.

"might be." the younger shrugs mischievously, darting garlic bread into soobin's mouth.

~

there was a skip to beomgyu's steps as they walk in the mall, the younger excitedly pulling soobin by his hand and soobin following like the whipped man that he is, a wide endeared smile on his lips.

"gyu calm down, the cinema's not leaving anywhere." soobin says, chuckling lightly as he pulls beomgyu back. they strolled leisurely, sharing laughter between their words and actions, like they were best friends in their previous lives with how in sync they are. beomgyu's arm was linked in his, and there are times when he would lean his head on his shoulder as he laughs.

they entered the cinema after a few minutes of joking around with each other, soobin insisting to pay for the popcorn and drinks and beomgyu letting him this time. they settled in the middle section at the back, sharing a couple seat as they watch the trailers being played. the two fall in a comforting silence as the movie starts, hands lightly brushing each others' when they reach for the bowl of snack.

soobin can hardly focus on the movie; not when the boy he's in love with is sitting beside him, curled to his side with his legs folded sideways on the seat. he looked kind of cold and the older boy swallowed, gathering his courage.

beomgyu tried not to shiver from the cold air coming from the air conditioner, which was directed right at him. but then he feels warm arms envelop his body and pulls him closer to the taller male, and beomgyu momentarily malfunctions. soobin's hand was boldly wrapped around his waist, trapping him flushed against his warm body and he instantly feel warm all over. his face was heating up, his chest was burning, and soobin was warm like the sun. beomgyu melts.

a smile grazed his lips as he shifts to rest comfortably on soobin's shoulder, placing his hand on the older boy's thigh.

right there, in soobin's warmth, beomgyu felt at home.

~

soobin pulled on beomgyu's hand as they walk to a cafe of his choice. it was already afternoon and the breeze was warm enough for them to decide to grab a cold drink. they were strolling through the peaceful streets, sharing some of their experiences and thoughts (with soobin occassionally switching places with beomgyu, so the younger was on the safer side of the road. beomgyu found it really sweet as a blush and a small smile creep onto his face).

they arrived at a cafe shortly after, and soobin excitedly pulled him inside. beomgyu wondered why the older was so enthusiastic when it was just a cafe, but realization dawned on him when they entered.

a group of puppies ran towards them and soobin crouches down, patting their little heads and giggling. beomgyu freezes seeing the dogs, and it was like his feet was firmly planted on the wooden floor.

"b-bin-" he tried to call, but his meek voice was drowned out by barks. beomgyu was kind of scared, and he was already debating to ask the older for a different cafe. 

"come on gyu, let's order and buy something for these little cuties." soobin looks up at him with a grin and eyes sparkling.

but how could beomgyu turn down that pretty smile? soobin looks so endeared by the fluffballs, and beomgyu did not have the heart to refuse. _just keep cool, beomgyu. for soobin._

soobin stands up and guides him to the counter, the little dogs following them and crowding on their feet. beomgyu clutches tightly on soobin's cardigan, nervously eyeing the animals as soobin ordered the drinks and paid for it again (beomgyu was too distracted to notice).

the older guided both of them to a low table on the side as they wait for the drinks, he even bought a pack of treats to feed the dogs. and beomgyu was clinging to his arm the whole time, even closer than before. soobin doesn't notice the terrified look on his face, completely enamored by the adorable puppies.

he only notices when they were about to sit down and beomgyu was still not letting go of him.

with observing eyes, he asked, "you're scared of dogs?"

beomgyu lets go of him, offended. "n-no, of course not! i'm a demon! why- why would i be scared of d-dogs? they're just dogs- ah!" before he could finish his defensive rambling, and as he crouch down to prove his point, a bigger dog jumped on him and sent him toppling on the floor.

"help! they're going to eat me!" beomgyu shrieks, trying to cover his face as the dogs lick all over his skin.

soobin was bending over in laughter at the mess that is his crush, clutching over his stomach as he falls to the couch.

"stop laughing and save me!"

. . . 

"they're not suddenly going to shapeshift into something huge and terrifying, right?" beomgyu asks, voice laced with incredulity, squinting at the brown curly poodle on his lap.

they were now seated on the pillows scattered on the floor after beomgyu freaked out; the manager herself even came out to calm the dogs down, assuring that they were just excited to greet a new customer. their caffenaited drinks rest on the low table and dog treats in their hands.

"no gyu, they're not. they're sweet little fluffballs." soobin explained, chuckling at the other boy's imagination, "although i'm curious; are demons scared of dogs? or is it just you?"

the younger pouts, "no but you couldn't blame me. the dogs in hell are really scary and huge and they can literally bite my pretty head off."

"there're dogs in hell?" soobin questioned, feeding a treat, "didn't they say that 'all dogs go to heaven'?"

beomgyu threatened to bite the dog on his lap when it lunged for his finger, "that's bullshit. even hades has a dog in the underworld; it's pretty much the same thing."

"are they three-headed too?" soobin jokes, beomgyu laughs with a head-shake. "what're they called?"

"holly and yeontan, if i remember it correctly." the younger answers, playing with the pup's ears. "but don't say the names. it's cute, but they are demo- hey! that's enough treat for you, go away!"

soobin watches fondly as beomgyu carries the dog off his lap, playfully pushing it away as he grabs another puppy - a white maltese - and feeds it with the treat.

"what's it like? hell, i mean." the older asks after an hour of beomgyu's rants about the demon dogs that chased him about. their drinks empty, puppies sleeping on their laps and the sun setting outside the glass windows. soobin absolutely loves hearing beomgyu's stories; his animated reactions and gestures, and the way his eyes light up at every fun memory he had.

he was beautiful, inside and out. and soobin falls in love a little more.

"it's not really what humans thought that it's hot and burning everywhere." beomgyu explains, massaging the puppy's head, "although there's a part where that's the case. do you know percy jackson? the underworld there, that's kind of close. except that the king's castle is on a floating island and you don't get there using a boat."

soobin chuckles at the references. "did you spent a lot of time there?"

"no, not really. but i frequently visit." the other answers, yawning. the dog on his lap raises its head once he stopped on his ministrations. "hey! keep sleeping." beomgyu scolds, but it only looked up at him curiously.

beomgyu picked the little dog up and levelled it with his gaze, scolding it telepathically. he stared at it wide-eyed and the dog stared back. soobin finds the sight adorable as he snaps a photo, thinking that they kind of look similar and he giggles. both of the puppies looked at him questioningly.

"you two look alike." he teases.

"i do not look like a freaking dog!" beomgyu whines. the dog in his arms barking its agreement.

~

it was already dark when they got back to beomgyu's car, parked near the river. the two of them strolled a little more at the riverside, clasped hands swaying between them as they bask in each other's warmth. the night was peaceful, the sky void of stars from the city lights, and the moon lighting up their paths.

"i had a lot of fun today bin." beomgyu says as they stand beside the passenger door.

"me too gyu. thank you." soobin replies. his heart pounding in his ears as he looks down at the younger.

they stared at each other for a short moment, each admiring the other's features, lost in their own world. and when their lips met, they found the way back together.

beomgyu still tasted as sweet as the first kiss. the same blissful feeling running through his veins, but this time it's ten-fold. as the younger kissed him deeper, pressing their bodies closer, soobin feels the rush of emotions from the boy he's in love with. and unlike back then, he knows that those feelings are reciprocated.

"i like you a lot gyu." soobin whispers against their connected lips, lightly muffled but beomgyu understands it nonetheless.

giggling, "i like you a lot too hyung."


	16. music dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the steady beat of their hearts accompanied by what they love most.

"oh my god, hyung! i love it here!" kai exclaims, skipping through the doors that beomgyu opened for them.

"i knew you would." the raven-haired chuckles fondly, reaching to grab the overgrown puppy's hand before he could ran off to the displays.

once they have gotten their tickets, hueningkai quickly pulled him along and both of them marveled at the different displays, from the preserved ancient wooden instruments to the polished modern ones. it was fascinating; kai had always been so happy being surrounded by the thing he loved most — music. and this place was definitely his heaven on earth.

the two of them strolled inside the music museum, taking their time learning about the history behind each significant piece, sharing their own thoughts and opinions in between reading short descriptions. their hands were clasped together comfortably, swaying as they walk.

when kai went to the bathroom, it was the only time they let go of each other. and the sight he's greeted with when he came back was something to be kept in the drawer of his most treasured memories.

beomgyu was idly looking around, both of his hands tucked in the front pockets of his black skinny jeans (missing the warmth of kai's hands), and striped crop top loosely covering the expanse of skin. he has this serious expression on his face as he scrutinize the displays, some people around checking him out because he just looks so ungodly.

(it actually drove the four boys crazy when beomgyu walked out of his room wearing a crop top; because kai had told him to wear something loose and it was the first thing he thought to wear.

"hueningie, let's go!" the demon says, acting like he was about to stretch when he sees four pairs of eyes ogling at the hem. beomgyu quickly pressed the cloth so they couldn't sneak a peek, shaking his head mischievously. "looks like my angels are naughty."

"you're such a tease!" they complained.)

his hyung looks pretty surrounded by music; kai would've took a picture of him if only beomgyu didn't turn his way, black locks bouncing on top of his head and eyes still mesmerizing as the first time he saw them. beomgyu walked over to him, keeping their eye-contact and kai felt like everything around them blurred and they were in a space where only the two of them exist.

"you've been staring, angel." he said, voice deep and sweet. there's a light blush on his face as he looks up at the younger. smiling and glowing.

"can't help it hyung. you're so pretty." kai answers, gently brushing the shorter boy's bangs aside to get a proper glimpse of the hazel orbs. they sparkled even more under his gaze.

"i made myself prettier for you." beomgyu giggles, standing on tiptoes to rub his nose against kai's. their hearts stuttering at the proximity.

beomgyu intertwined their fingers again and started pulling him out of the museum to their next destination, foolish grins on their reddened faces.

~

"look at how tiny you are hyung! so adorable." kai teases when he pulled beomgyu over to a height chart he found.

they were in another building, like an auditorium or some sort located a few yards away from the music museum. hueningkai doesn't know what they're doing in there, he's just following beomgyu to wherever his idea of a date was. and now, he's making fun of him as said hyung was glaring.

"i'm not tiny! you're just taller." beomgyu grumbled, eyeing the chart to where kai's head is measured; a good few inches above his.

"nah you're tiny. my jjokomi-hyung is tiny." the younger muses, cutely saying his words that melted beomgyu's insides.

the older groans, "can't even get mad at you because you're so cute." he grits, pinching a giggling kai's cheeks.

"it's okay that you're tiny. i still like you a lot." kai says, dropping the words casually as if liking beomgyu was as simple as breathing; because it is.

beomgyu finds that he didn't really care about the height difference as he fit perfectly in hueningkai's arms, gently wrapped around his shoulders in an embrace and chin resting on top of his head. the shorter has his head resting on kai's shoulder, vaguely listening to the fast beating of his heart accompanied by kai's hums; mixing in a song unfamiliar yet they seem to know by heart. they were swaying idly, basking in each other's presence in a silent dance with a music only they can hear.

"sir choi?" a staff called politely. beomgyu nodded and pulled away from the hug.

albeit confused, kai let himself be guided by the older as they pass by multitudes of music halls. they entered one and it was empty save for a grand piano in the middle of the lit-up stage. beomgyu continued on pulling him to the second pew, settling the taller down the middle seat.

kai looks up at him, a question in his gaze. but beomgyu only smiled at him and leaned to give a peck on his forehead, before he disappeared to the backstage.

he was nervous. why did beomgyu bring him here? what was he going to do? is he playing the piano for him? that last question caused for blood to rush on his cheeks. he didn't have to be so fancy like this.

just when he was about to think of anything else, his hyung walks onto the stage and kai's mind blanked. beomgyu had changed into a simple white dress shirt tucked in his black pants; it was folded to his elbow and accompanied by a black tie. in his hands are a violin and its bow.

the raven-haired boy stood in the middle of the stage, in front of the black grand piano with the lights centered on his lean figure. beomgyu chuckles sheepishly, a hand scratching at his nape.

"so uh, i apologize firsthand if i play messily. it's been a while since i've touched one of these but i wanted to play something for you. but a piano or a guitar is somewhat too cliché, and i want this to be special." beomgyu says. kai notes that his crush is just as nervous as he is; if the slight stutter on his usual confident demeanor is anything to go by. still at a loss for words, he only nodded.

it was good enough for beomgyu as he positioned the violin on his shoulder, tucking it under his jaw. kai carefully watched each movement; he catches the way beomgyu's lips were lightly trembling as he exhales a breath, and how his hands were shaking as he rest the bow on the strings, and when his aura changed as he [starts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okWr-tzwOEg).

a slow melody resounded in the empty hall and kai held his breath, racking his brain of the familiar sound. beomgyu had his eyes closed as he plays, lightly swaying his body from side-to-side in tune with his bow. a piano recording was being played as his accompaniment, making him stand out even more.

the music turned quicker, heavier with emotion and beomgyu's face was acting the conflict, brows furrowed to the middle and lips upturned in a frown. his stance is different now, shifting from one feet to another and cheek grazing the instrument. kai was left in awe, eyes wide and unblinking at the boy onstage. his heart was pounding in his chest, almost enough to drown out the beautiful sound of beomgyu's performance.

a slower part came, like the calm before a storm and beomgyu opens his eyes to meet his. those expressive orbs sending a message that kai had trouble deciphering. this song was for him, but _why_? of all the pieces, why this?

it returned to its fast pace, but beomgyu was still staring at him, fingers moving by muscle memory. this time, there was something akin to fear in his eyes — like he was mad and scared. and his lips parted in a breathless exhale, as if he was being suffocated by the piece. but he continued on.

kai's breath hitched when beomgyu closed his eyes again, feeling the music wholeheartedly. he was now dancing with his music, slow yet powerful like waltz. his skin glisten with sweat at the harsh stage lights, but it only made him glow brighter. his expression grew softer, melancholic. beomgyu was made for the spotlight, for everyone's attention to be on him with the way that he demands the stage.

beomgyu played the piece like his life depended on it, passionate and desperate. if he listens carefully, he would hear the faint breaths beomgyu lets out; the barely noticeable mistakes from the lack of proper practice; the slight scraping of nails on the strings.

kai can feel every bit of emotion through the sounds, now having his own eyes closed. as he drank the music deeper, the sounds drowning out his other senses. he feels himself afloat, like he was laying on water. feathery-clouds above him with drizzles of rain dropping on his face. the wind grew harsher as the music picked up the tempo again, and the water rose higher, pulling him underneath and slowly drowning him with the conflict rising again.

a push and pull, fast and slow, riling and calming. he feels it all. beomgyu makes him feel a lot at once, and kai would gladly get lost in it, drifting right under the surface of water. the story on its climax and suddenly, he understood the message.

and then there was light, a pull of hope urging him to swim up and reach for it. and when his head bobbed out of the water, it's like he could hear everything clearly again. the soft violin sounds tickling his ears in a calming way, and he opens his eyes to see beomgyu's relaxed face, like he had reached an epiphany the same way kai did.

the piece ended with an unexpected final attack, like a resurrection after the sound died down. it was the most beomgyu way to end the performance. and kai could see his hyung smiling as he pants, hands limply falling to his sides.

he had never felt something like this before. it was a twelve-minute performance that he wants to listen to forever.

hueningkai was too far gone.

"how was it?" beomgyu asks, nervous as he stands right in front of the younger, the first row of seats in between them. he was wiping the sweat off his face, eyes hopeful for kai's comment.

he stands up and the older boy's eyes sparked with expectation, growing more anxious as the minutes drag on. kai tries looking for the words to say, but really, he can't say anything after what he had just witnessed — it was magical, terrifying and exciting in all the right ways it left him aching for more.

but he doesn't word it out, doesn't have any words to describe how his crush made him feel. so he only settles with the best possible explanation.

hands cupping beomgyu's cheeks, kai leans over and presses his lips on the other's pair, kissing him deeply. what he couldn't say in words, he delivers in his kiss — the overwhelming conflicting emotions that spilled over his cup. he was falling, way too fast, way too reckless. but kai can't find it in him to care, not when beomgyu is pulling him close and kissing him back with just the same eagerness and yearning. he was smiling against their kiss and kai knows that his message was received; the same way he received beomgyu's.

. . .

"so, why did you choose that piece?" kai asks. they were still inside the music hall beomgyu rented for the hour, sitting beside each other. "if i'm not mistaken, it's the violin sonata no.9, op. 4. also known as the kreutzer."

beomgyu grinned proudly, violin case and duffel bag placed near his feet. "so you do know the piece. guess i picked it right." he says, leaning sideways on the backrest as he properly looked at kai. "i don't know, angel, you tell me. why do you think i picked that piece?"

"it's the song from 'your lie in april'. we met in april." hueningkai states, rambling out his thoughts. "not to mention that you played the instrument of the character that died. and you only played the first movement, which is where most of the conflict is- am i overanalyzing it?"

_spot on._

"not at all. it's fair you'd think that way." beomgyu answers, amazed at kai's intellect. "i told you why i chose the violin. and i didn't play the whole piece because it'll take like forty-minutes and i'm already tired with just the first movement. and yes, the song is also in that anime and it's partly the reason why i chose it.

"for me, the piece shows weakness. the vulnerability struggling to be independent. being scared yet being so angry. i just thought it was the perfect piece to explain what i felt."

kai remembers that night when beomgyu confessed to all of them. and it perfectly made sense. that's why he felt the piece even more, understood the underlying meaning behind the selection. but something is clawing at the back of his mind, a small voice warning him that there was more to it than just beomgyu's fear of losing them, and beomgyu's anger towards his father. but he chooses not to dwell on it.

"what are your weaknesses hyung?" he asks, fingers idly tracing beomgyu's knuckles.

humming in contemplation, the older answers. "well, demons are generally in avoidance with silver."

"why?" kai furrows his eyebrows at the unusual answer.

"anything made of pure silver can harm demons." _so that's why there's nothing silver in the apartment-_

a memory flashed, and kai sat upright. "that night at the alley-"

beomgyu chuckles, "yeah, i could've died right then and there if the bastard was not dumb enough to miss my heart."

the younger boy's heart ached just at the thought of losing the boy he's in love with. the memory of the man plunging the silver blade once again replaying in his mind. but this time, he didn't miss the demon's heart. and the four of them watched helplessly as beomgyu's life slowly seeped out of their grasp-

he pulls the older in a hug. kai's head snuggled on beomgyu's chest. comfort immediately washed over him at hearing the still beating heart.

"angel?" beomgyu asks, worried at the sudden shift of mood.

"i don't want to lose you hyung. i can't. we can't." kai whispers, almost inaudible and hugging him tighter.

his chest ached. "i know baby. i promise that you won't lose me, okay?"

kai nods, relieved at the assurance. "what else hyungie?" he says to shift to another topic.

"hm let me see. salt. we can't touch salt since it burns our skin." the younger wondered how they manage to cook but beomgyu only answers that spoons exist for a reason. "anything blessed. all those holy water and bible and that shit. even nearing a church is dangerous for us."

"and tomatoes and seafood?"

"no. i just hate them."

after a round of giggles at his answer, beomgyu offered to go already, reminding kai that their date was not finished yet. however, as they walk to the car with hands intertwined, beomgyu omitted to saying the biggest weakness he have, and the lie that could break all of them.

~

"uh, are you sure we're heading at the right direction?" beomgyu asks as he drives, sending the younger a confused look.

"yup!" kai chuckles, finding amusement in his hyung's confusion.

"but this road only leads to one place." the older voiced.

he was met with no replies as kai only flashed him his adorable eyesmile. indeed it was.

once they've stepped out of the car on the parking lot, beomgyu's eyes widen, snapping his head to kai's direction in pure shock.

"no way!" he shrieks, his cheekbones rising.

"yes way!" hueningkai exclaims, pulling the older by the hand as they enter the venue. 

there's not much people left in the lobbies so they didn't have trouble maneuvering to their designated place. kai guided beomgyu all the way to their assigned section; a standing one on the arena floor.

"hyung? you okay?" he asks, worried as beomgyu was quiet the whole time, eyes roaming around the place and mouth parted in awe.

"yeah it's just- i've never been to a concert before." he answers, still looking around as he take everything in. who would've known that someone with a vast knowledge as him would be this clueless and adorable.

they were in a concert arena. the other goers were singing along the music as they wait for the performers to step on the stage. some were on the stands, and some standing on the ground; like them. they managed to get a proper spot amidst the thick crowd.

"really? i'm honored to bring you to your first then." kai says cheekily.

beomgyu grinned, still fascinated at his surroundings. "how did you even know i like this band?"

"just a lucky guess?" the younger says shyly, fingers rubbing on beomgyu's knuckles in a nervous tick. "i saw their cds on your keyboard and shelves. and i found out they're having a concert here. you weren't planning on attending, huh?"

"no. i was kind of busy when they announced. and the tickets-" the raven-haired says, tilting his head when a thought came. "wait, as far as i know, it was sold out in just an hour. how'd you manage to get tickets? and floor tickets are expensive!"

"oh well, won't you look at that! they're climbing the stage already-" kai tries diverting the topic and turning away from the older, but beomgyu held his arm and pulled him back.

"kai." beomgyu calls, and said boy pouted. the charm working its wonders.

"i bought it from a reseller." he answers. the older boy was surprised because- "yes, it was a little more expensive. and i might've used all my savings-"

"why would you do that? you could've just told and i would've provided-"

"but i didn't want that hyung." beomgyu was cut off when sees the sincerity in his gaze; how the pair of dark brown orbs were firm and serious, a complete contrast to the younger boy's usual playful and sparkly eyes. "you're doing a lot for us already, spending for our needs and everything. and yes, i know you've got more money than what you need but i don't want to rely on you for this. it's a date _i_ planned for _you_ , and there's no way i would let you spend a penny for my part.

"you don't know how much you've made me happy hyung. this is the least i could do to return the favor."

beomgyu was rendered speechless by kai's words. his heart pounding in his chest and head swimming with thoughts. kai used his own money, savings that he probably gathered for months with his part-time job and was supposed to be spent for his own things. yet here they were, attending a concert of beomgyu's favorite band, in the most expensive section because he deserves the best treatment. beomgyu was about to cry.

and that's when the fireworks bursted and signalled the start of the concert. _maybe i could cry later,_ beomgyu thought as the two of them turned and watched the opening number.

. . .

loud shouts and sing-alongs were echoing in the arena, the band playing its biggest hits. beomgyu and kai were singing along, the former knowing each lyric of his favorite songs. it was already night time and the crowd was wilding, dancing and jumping about as they enjoy the performance. beomgyu did too, hands in the air as he sways his body to the side, and completely unaware of the gazes being sent his way.

but hueningkai catches all of them. the amount of people checking beomgyu out as they listen to the band performing, the awed looks at the part of the skin his crop top had exposed; because kai was looking at it too, and he understands the sentiment wholeheartedly.

and yet he can't have it in him to be jealous. in fact, pride bloomed on his chest because he knew who beomgyu belonged to. and it was something he needed to show just for the sake of it.

kai placed his hand on beomgyu's bare waist, the warm skin cooling his hand. the older didn't even flinch, and even scooted closer as he continues to sing and dance. beomgyu briefly glanced at him with a wide smile etched on his lips, and he feels like his heart exploded. he didn't catch the other people's disappointed expressions anymore, solely focused on the boy in his arms.

squeals can be heard all over the place as the stage shot water to the people watching, making the concert-goers drenched and more wild. even the performers were wet but they continued on giving them what they paid for; the tempo turning up even more and people headbanging with the sick beat of the drums. then a second shower accompanied by a rain of glitters that had everyone pumped up to party, bodies grinding on the concert floor and voices hoarse. even the spectators from the stands were standing and drenched.

"what the hell!" kai shrieks, caught off guard at the suddenness of the event. beomgyu ruffled his hair even more in overflowing fondness.

beomgyu was laughing as he shakes his damp hair, droplets flying off with each movement. kai was watching the lights flicker and flash over beomgyu's face, coloring him in a fun yet ethereal glow; glitters were scattered over his black locks, and the wet crop top clinging on his skin that drove kai to insanity. getting bolder with the way the taller looks at him, beomgyu wraps his arms around kai's broad shoulders and pulled him closer, hips swaying and urging him to dance.

at their proximity, kai could count the lashes fluttering, or the glitters that landed on his pretty face. his breath hitched as he properly wrapped his arms around beomgyu's waist under the garment, feeling more of the warm skin that prickled his own. it's like the older boy's body is made of electricity with how the skinship sent shivers through his spine.

"is this why you told me to wear something loose? because the shower is their signature event?" beomgyu muses, playing with the ends of kai's hair on his nape.

"y-yeah. but i never expected you to wear this though."

"you like it?"

"liking it is an understatement. you look so pretty in it."

the smile beomgyu gave made him a lot prettier.

"thank you . . . thank you so much for this. you have no idea how happy i am today." beomgyu murmurs.

hueningkai knows, "i know. your eyes tell."

he received a chuckle as a response.

"did my eyes also tell that i'm going to kiss you right now?" beomgyu asks. and before kai could even answer, a soft pair of lips sealed his.

kai kissed back instantly, sharing a smile in between before beomgyu licked into his mouth. both of them lost in their own world in the middle of the concert venue.


	17. spontaneous dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected events turn into the most memorable ones.

beomgyu knocked a few times before entering his own room. and the moment he stepped inside, a piece of clothing flew to his direction and smacked him in the face.

"what are you doing?" he asks the lone person in the room, taking curious strides to get to him.

yeonjun was slumped on the floor, his full lips pouting as he digs through his luggages full of clothes, most of which are now scattered around the room.

"i don't know what to wear for our date." he says, more like whines.

beomgyu chuckles at how adorable his yeonjun is, "you don't need to think about it too much hyung. we're taking it off anyway." he says, sitting down beside him.

the older boy flushed red at his choice of words, "don't word it out like that!"

"oh? didn't you want me to take my shirt off on the literal first day you lived here?" the demon teases, yeonjun buried his face in his palms.

"shut up!"

chuckling, beomgyu draped himself on yeonjun's back, arms wrapped around the latter's shoulders in a back-hug. "but seriously jjuni, you don't need to put too much effort into it."

"but i want to look nice." yeonjun mumbles, leaning in to beomgyu's touch.

"and you always look nice hyung." the younger boy responds, cradling the sulking older. he peeked on his face to brush off the bangs that covered his eyes, and their gazes met. "you don't have to try too hard. you look perfect without even trying."

despite his heart racing at the words, yeonjun continued to sulk. he really wanted to look nice for beomgyu. seeing how the boy also put in effort on his clothes during his previous dates, he's sure that the other will definitely do the same on theirs. and yeonjun wants to outdo him.

beomgyu seems to have understood his conflict, cupping yeonjun's face in his hands. "want to go shopping then?"

~

"i don't think this is a good idea cub, you know i'm near broke." the older boy mumbles, preventing the younger in stepping inside the building. "besides, it's not even in our plan to go out shopping so maybe-"

"shush. hyung is already expecting you, and you never back down on a deal with a demon." beomgyu said, holding his hand and pulling him.

it was ironic on how a demon would bring yeonjun to his definition of heaven.

the min's' main boutique is a whole three-storey clothing paradise. once they've walked through the glass door, yeonjun was greeted by the sight of a gold chandelier hanging above a vast sitting area, further highlighting the mannequins and clothes neatly placed around them in different styles and variations. it was definitely the highest class, yeonjun commends, recalling some of the pieces from the fashion magazines he borrow in the school's library.

"welcome back sir choi!" a female employee greeted, "sir kim is in the private room and asked for the special collection. do you have anything to request other than the latest one?"

beomgyu eyed yeonjun, shamelessly checking him out and causing for a blush to rise in yeonjun's cheeks. he didn't seem contented with just that and even stepped away, inaudibly gulping at how good yeonjun looks in just a simple white tee tucked in denim pants.

"he'd look good in black, don't you think?" the raven-haired boy asks the employee.

"oh definitely!" she agrees, "your boyfriend is even fit to be a model, sir. why don't you ask sir min to scout him?"

the blush didn't leave his face when he was called as beomgyu's boyfriend, especially since said boy didn't deny it. but her words made him surprised.

"guess i'll try. anyway, can you prepare the goth collection?" he says then. the employee smiled and bowed before leaving, and beomgyu pulled yeonjun to what assumed to be the private room.

" _sir min_?" yeonjun queries, unable to stop his own curiosity. "the owner?"

"yeah. min yoongi. he's one of my hyungs." the other answered. and before the information could fully sink in yeonjun's shocked brain, beomgyu opened the door to the private room.

taehyung was already sitting on one of the couches, cross-legged and scrolling through his phone and yeonjun swoons at the sight of his idol. the oldest male gave them a smile and immediately stood up, and as if on cue, the staffs of the shop brought racks and racks of clothes in.

the model's smile grew even wider, "well, shall we get started?"

yeonjun was utterly nervous inside the changing room, eyes endlessly scanning his reflection in the mirror. because of his shyness, beomgyu and taehyung had took it upon themselves to pick the clothes he should try on. he admits that he looks good in them, but he's dreading to go out and model it for the two.

on normal days, yeonjun would be brimming with confidence. but this isn't a normal day; this is a _dream_. he's actually going to stand in front of his role model, and the boy he's in love with, modelling the clothes they've picked and being the recipient of their intense gazes. he's about to piss.

"jjuni? are you alright in there?" beomgyu's soft voice rang from the other side of the door, jolting yeonjun back to his senses.

"y-yeah." he croaks, clearing his throat, "i'm just nervous."

"why would you be?" the younger immediately responds, "it's just us."

"that's the point."

"you'll be fine jjuni. come on out whenever you feel like it. i'm sure you look amazing."

it took another minute of contemplation before yeonjun steps out of the dressing room and in front of the two other males, who stopped conversing when he opened the door.

he was starting to get embarrassed from the stares when taehyung spoke.

"wow." was all he said.

"does it look that bad?" yeonjun worries.

"not at all. you look great, _really_ great." the model muses. he felt bashful after the compliment.

yeonjun turns to beomgyu then, still not saying a single word and was only staring at him, eyes intense and gaze heavy. he gulps when he sees the younger boy's orbs scanning his entire frame, but his expression didn't change. 

he was nervous on what could've possibly be on beomgyu's mind, but whatever it is, taehyung seems to know.

"we're getting that one. go try on another."

with taehyung's cheers and praises, yeonjun gained confidence in showcasing the clothes, going as far as striking a pose along the model's instructions. if beomgyu won't give him a reaction, then he'll force one out of him.

in the middle of changing into the black clothes beomgyu had picked, there was a knock on the changing room door. yeonjun peeked out and saw the same boy he had been wanting to impress.

beomgyu was gnawing on his bottom lip before he spoke, "tae-hyung wanted to add this into the stuff you should try on." true to his words, he was holding a whole new set of clothes taehyung had picked as they wait for the boy to change.

he didn't know what came over him; all he knows is that he wants to hear what beomgyu had to say. so without thinking, he pulled the unsuspecting younger into the changing room and pinned him behind the door.

"what the-"

"why aren't you saying anything?"

they were so close that yeonjun could count beomgyu's lashes, could smell the warm breath against his lips, could feel his heart pound against his chest. yeonjun had him right here, trapped in his arms inside a changing room. his mind reeled back to when they've kissed as his eyes drifted to look at beomgyu's lips, and it seemed like beomgyu was thinking the same thing.

it was beomgyu who pulled him in, hands on yeonjun's jaw and fingers threading on blond locks and the latter melts. the kiss was sweet at first, but it gradually turned hungrier as yeonjun presses onto beomgyu more, the warmth from their bodies combining and making the small room hotter.

their lips momentarily part as they gasp for air; yeonjun could see how beomgyu's eyes were darker than its usual shade and he feels proud of himself for being the cause of it.

"was that enough words for you, yeonjun?" beomgyu whispers against his lips, voice low and husky it sent shivers down the older boy's spine. _fucking hot_ , he thinks; a growl at the back of his throat and beomgyu smirks, knowing very well of his effect. "you're so hot." he says, before pulling yeonjun in again.

the sounds of wet lips and clashing teeth echo against the walls. yeonjun feels overwhelmed by the emotions beomgyu is sending his way through their kiss; a mixture of joy, admiration, and lust. yeonjun pulled him closer by the waist, and it seems like the demon was losing it as his knees weaken.

with a smirk on his reddened lips, yeonjun whispers against beomgyu's neck, "i made your knees weak this time."

"you kiss like a fucking demon." beomgyu rasps, chuckling huskily, tilting his head up and further exposing his neck.

"because you make me fucking sinful." yeonjun grits, nipping on beomgyu's skin before letting their eyes meet again. their gazes held a mixture of love and desire, and beomgyu feels his breath hitching at the sight of it.

someone coughed from the outside and the couple froze, suddenly reminded of the older demon's presence.

"i left for five minutes, beomgyu!" taehyung scolds teasingly. the two of them laughed. "and you call _me_ gross."

~

beomgyu has been driving for over an hour already, heading to the destination of their _actual_ date. they had wrapped up their spontaneous shopping date with tons of paper bags full of clothes, some for the other three but mostly for yeonjun.

after their make-out session in the changing room, beomgyu had been properly complimenting yeonjun, with taehyung simply saying that his brother was just speechless from yeonjun's good looks; because honestly, he was too. he even offered for yeonjun to model in the company.

wearing their new clothes, yeonjun and beomgyu sang to taylor swift songs on the radio as they drive, fully enjoying the breeze running through their unkept hair, laughter resounding in the small space inside the pick-up truck and trash from their take-out food littered on the floor. 

it's not too long when they arrived at the beach, and yeonjun excitedly hops off, running around the front bumper to pull beomgyu to the sand. the younger lets himself be pulled, chuckling fondly as their bare feet meet the sand.

yeonjun stopped just in front of the shoreline, quickly pulling his designer shirt over his head and dropping it carelessly on the sand before he dashed for the waters. when he bobbed his head over the surface a few feet away from the shore, he sees beomgyu shaking his head as he picked up the shirt, neatly folding it. the older boy gestures for him to come in and ogles when the younger male removed his own shirt, trudging through the shallow waters until he swims.

a mop of black hair pops up beside him and warm arms held onto his waist. beomgyu was beaming at him and yeonjun's heart skipped. eyes scanning his crush's flawless face, yeonjun sees everything he could ever ask for.

"i like you, cub." he breathes out, watching as beomgyu's eyes sparkle a little more. "i like you so much."

their foreheads touched as yeonjun wrapped his arms around beomgyu's neck, the latter pulling him closer as their legs entangle in the waters.

"i like you too jjuni." he says with a mischievous smile. then, "race you to the bottom!"

a splash of water temporarily blinded yeonjun as beomgyu dove down the clear saltwater, swimming to the corals way below the surface. the older frantically swam after him, his competitive edge suddenly awaken by the challenge. but obviously, beomgyu won as he took hold of a coral, looking up to wait for yeonjun; who has his eyebrows furrowed at the unfairness.

they stayed underwater for a while, oxygen stuck in their puffed cheeks while watching distant floating figures and fish passing by. yeonjun watched beomgyu, hair floating about and eyes wide in joy. their orbs kind of sting, but neither really cared, too absorbed in the different world surrounding them.

until his gaze went to beomgyu's exposed body; discovering a tattoo on his left chest and multiple scars on his abdomen. yeonjun reached out to trace a finger over them, a question lingering in his head when he felt like running out of breath.

but beomgyu pulled him close and wordlessly captured his lips, and yeonjun felt oxygen creeping into his system as he kiss back.

and maybe he fell in love a little more. because as much as beomgyu takes his breath away on a daily, he also makes it a lot easier to breathe.

~

the two of them are resting at the back of the pick-up truck, eating some sandwiches they've bought from a nearby shack as they watch the sun set slowly on the horizon.

it was an afternoon full of activities; riding the banana boat with strangers, renting jet skis and racing across the waters, and wakeboarding. they hadn't really planned anything, only agreeing to go to the beach for their date and just winging it. yet it was the most fun they've ever had in a while.

yeonjun took a look at the boy he's in love with, glowing under the golden rays. then his gaze drifted to the tattoo on his chest. beomgyu seemed to have noticed it.

"it's my demon symbol." he provides, smiling softly when yeonjun's confused eyes met his. 

"is it supposed to be . . . broken?" yeonjun queries, eyeing the rift across the symbol. he didn't notice the shift in beomgyu's eyes.

"no." beomgyu responds, his voice quieter yeonjun almost didn't catch it. "something happened, and it caused permanent damage to my soul. but i don't want to talk about it now." he says quickly, as if sensing the older boy's unspoken question.

they grew quiet for a while, yeonjun's gears turning in his head. but he didn't have a lot of knowledge about demons yet, and he mentally notes to study them with taehyun when they get back.

"your wound . . ." yeonjun starts, his gaze falling to the scars on beomgyu's tummy, criss-crossed and thick. "why are there a lot?"

beomgyu gulps, wetting his lips to responds, "it's not the first time i got stabbed. it happened quite a lot actually; but it was just a little worse the last time."

"taehyung-ssi treated it right? you were screaming then . . ." the older drones, unsure of what to exactly ask.

the younger understood. "it's a demon method of healing. just like human surgery, except there's no anaesthesia so it hurts a lot. i almost crawled out of my devil's trap then."

"devil's trap . . ." yeonjun murmurs, a sudden thought coming into him. "can you teach me how to make yours?"

he could see beomgyu contemplating whether he should or shouldn't, but with yeonjun looking at him so adorably, how could he resist?

with a small smile, the demon pulled the human back to the sand, and taught him how to draw his summoning circle.

the sun had long set since then, and yeonjun thinks he had mastered in drawing the symbol already as they both lay on the sand and looked up at the night sky. glimmering stars littered across the vast canvas of black.

their breathing is in sync, hands intertwined and just pure contentment in their hearts. but at the back of yeonjun's chest, there was something that felt weird and out-of-place, an unknown dread grasping on his throat.

he feared for what it was, especially since the five of them had been _very_ happy in the last week. not a sign of beomgyu's father anywhere.

(but the boy knew he was lurking, somehow, someway. he just didn't exactly know _where_. and being stuck in the dark is not helping them at all. even beomgyu found it suspicious that there was very little movement regarding his father's endeavours.)

unknowingly, yeonjun had been tightening his hold on beomgyu's hand. and the younger worriedly asks him if he was okay.

"i'm scared." he pants, inhaling the salty air. "i didn't want to ruin our day like this but i can't help but feel terrified of what else your father's up to.

"to think that he uses illegal means to get you . . . i don't understand why a father would do such thing to his own child. and i don't even want to know what else he's capable of."

beomgyu didn't know what to say to that, didn't know how to explain everything to his four lovers.

because he was scared too. but for very different reasons.

yet he still tried reassuring yeonjun, thinking that it would suffice. _for now_ , anyway.

"jjuni," he starts, carefully picking his words. "i'm scared too, that much i can tell. but i promise that i won't let him do anything to any of you, okay?"

"but what if he harms _you_?" yeonjun asks, misty eyes looking at beomgyu's surprised ones. "i know you're capable of protecting yourself, but when i saw that scar on your body, i can't stop thinking about how you risked your life for us. you could've _died_ , beomgyu.

"i don't think we could live knowing something happened to you, just because you want to protect us."

a tear fell from yeonjun's orbs and beomgyu's heart ached. he averted his gaze and looked at the sky again, fighting his own tears from falling.

_do you enjoy watching me suffer, god? i don't know whether giving me four humans is a blessing, or a curse that would lead me to my own demise._

yeonjun sat up and pulled beomgyu, wrapping him in a tight hug. the latter feels droplets of tears on his bare shoulder.

" _i love you_ , beomgyu.

"and i don't want to lose you.

"promise me that i won't lose you."

_i can't_.

"i promise."

_i'm sorry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't expect this chapter to turn into a darker direction, but i'm kinda into it lmao. it's a reminder that this isn't a fluff story and that there is an underlying chaos waiting to pounce.
> 
> anyways, pls vote on sma and gda! fighting!


	18. the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the most awaited decision is to finally be revealed.
> 
> between the four of them, 
> 
> who will beomgyu choose?

with foreheads creased and eyebrows furrowed, the elders watch as the youngest pace back and forth endlessly in the spacious living room.

"will you seat down for a moment, beom? you're making me dizzy." taehyung groans in frustration when beomgyu turned back again.

"if it isn't obvious to you, hyung, i'm having a _crisis_." beomgyu retorts, ruffling his hair in an even more frustrated tick.

taehyung rolls his eyes. "what's the matter with him?" jungkook asks, taehyung's boyfriend.

they were in jungkook's penthouse suite in the apartment complex, peacefully watching a movie on the couch when beomgyu barged in uninvited. along with toto in tow, who was interrupted from his daily nap.

"his gay problem that's relatively easy to solve." taehyung grumbles, toto nods in agreement.

" _easy_?" the young demon snarls, "i can't even choose one between the four of them. and to make matters worst, i'd just have to _imprint_ on all of them!"

"you what!"

all heads turned to the new arrival at the door; yoongi and his top model boyfriend, jimin. a chill went through beomgyu's spine at the sight of their glaring ruler and he froze in fear. a memory flashing back in his mind.

"beomie!" jimin shrieks, engulfing the said boy in his smaller frame. "i missed you bub."

the raven-haired male exhales the breath he held, nerves slightly calming down at jimin's soothing presence as he leans his forehead on the other man's shoulder. "you too, noona."

yoongi grounds him with a stern glare (even if beomgyu couldn't see him), "beomgyu, you better explain _everything_."

it's that tone of voice again; low and commanding and it triggers something akin to panic.

"h-hyung, please. i didn't mean to." he pleads, afraid that the demon king would punish him _again_. his hands claw on jimin's body. "i never thought this would happen, my lord. please spare me."

jungkook and jimin looks at their claimed demons in confusion, who didn't give any explanation. jimin held the trembling younger tighter, glaring at his yoongi.

a sigh made its way past yoongi's lips, guilty at how his subordinate reacted. "it's fine beomgyu. i promise i'd try to understand this time around." he attempts at reassuring. "come on, kid. we'll figure it out together."

jimin pulled him to sit on the couch, cuddling the younger boy to his chest while running his fingers through black locks. another reassurance from the demon king's imprint. yoongi was on his other side, the other two hyungs giving him kind glances from across the room, and his butler a pillar of support from behind.

with a deep breath, beomgyu gathered his courage and explained.

. . .

it goes a little bit like this;

choi beomgyu, a young desire demon of twenty years old, imprinted on four boys at the start of his classes.

an impossible feat.

normally, people would be attracted to him at first meeting or at first glance. it's a demon's form of sex appeal, called _charms_. the effects lessen gradually with each passing day. but that was not what happened with the four boys.

it's the effect of a demon's imprint — an uncontrollable instinct where the demon claims ownership over a human in a one-sided bond. it becomes mutual as the demon and human interact; for the human will be just as affected as the demon.

beomgyu didn't realize that it was the case at first, because a _second_ imprint is rare. and _multiple_ imprints at once is _impossible_ and had never happened before.

it explains why he couldn't handle it when he hadn't seen them for days, and why the boys were relentless in approaching him despite pushing them away. because in the short expanse of time they've been together, accompanied by feeding from them through a kiss, the imprint bond grew stronger.

the fact that they were in love with him made it all the more unbreakable.

because loving a demon is just as heavy as committing sin.

the young demon knows it was _bound_ to happen the moment he realized. but he was afraid of all the consequences from the rarity of his situation; that none of them — the highest demon butler, the demon prince, and even the demon king — had ever known in their hundreds of years of existence.

. . . 

"that's new." yoongi comments after beomgyu's narration, deep in thought. "second imprints are rare. but to experience one on _multiple_ humans?

"not only would it benefit you to have many sources of strength; but they would be the reason of your doom."

yoongi places a hand on the distressed demon's shoulder, firm and warning. "you've been through hell after the incident with your first imprint beomgyu. right now, you'd have to be _extra_ careful with this.

"you love _all_ of them. they would be your greatest strengths; the ones who would build your broken soul.

"and your greatest weaknesses; the ones who could fully shatter your soul to dust."

beomgyu closes his eyes tightly, a tear escaping from his lashes. he grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists.

for the demon king was right.

and yet even with the knowledge that the four boys could lead his demise, the thought of not being with them hurts a lot more.

because he really likes all of them; heck, even their proposals of helping him decide just made him further confused. something about not having one of them seems so _wrong_ , but he couldn't be selfish and have all of them at once.

"i don't know what to do . . ." he drones, dejected.

". . . i think it's time to make a decision, beomgyu." taehyung says, serious and intimidating.

both jungkook and jimin were silent the whole time, knowing very well that a demon's decision is final; a signature in a contract.

the dread of making _the_ decision is finally here.

he thinks of how taehyun's hand is just the same size as his, how it feels right to be beside soobin in silence, how he perfectly fit in kai's arms, and how compatible he is with yeonjun on every single thing. he remembers the quiet giggles in the library, the gentlest of hands over a puppy's head, the glimmer of eyes under the stage lights, and the warmth of a body at sea.

the feeling of their hands on his body, the adoring gazes and awed stares, the smiles that rival the sun, the touch of lips that leaves him full and loved.

they gave him everything he could possibly ask for, and maybe even more. they were willing to overlook his crimes and his true nature, and were always there to stay and be his comfort.

as much as they're in love with him, beomgyu is just as in love with them.

"but i don't want to be selfish." he said.

for the first time that night, yoongi and taehyung smiled at him. even toto looks proud.

"trust me beom.

"you won't be."

~

downstairs, four boys are just as restless as the demon they like. fidgeting, pacing; every one of their nervous ticks being brought up to their skin.

"this is making me insane." soobin groans, fingers tangled with his hair as he leans back on the couch.

"not going to lie but i'm really nervous too." yeonjun says, legs bouncing.

kai was anxiously gnawing on his lower lip, while taehyun kept quiet, lost deep in his head.

he was worried, the thought of not being with beomgyu heavy on his chest. taehyun knows that whoever beomgyu will choose, he will support them; but he couldn't just ignore the fact that it'll hurt if it wasn't him.

god, he is so in love with him that it hurts.

taehyun wouldn't realize that he was already crying if it wasn't for yeonjun wiping his tears, own eyes misty.

"it'll be okay hyun, everything will be okay."

the words seemed like yeonjun was trying to convince himself too, but it comforted the others knowing they were all in the same page.

"i'm sorry, i just- i don't know." taehyun sniffles, "i thought i could prepare myself because there's a 75-percent chance of him not choosing me, and because i did see you all enjoyed your dates with him.

"but i'm just so in love with him that i don't know what to do. i don't know if i'll be able to act like nothing happened after his decision. if he chooses any of you, i'll be hurt. if he chooses me, i'll be hurt for you; because i know how much you love him too. and it's so confusing!

"i've never loved anyone this deep before beomgyu. and i'm really sorry." taehyun sobs, letting his tears freely fall as his brothers slowly broke down as well.

because they feel just the same.

the living room was filled with sniffles and silent sobs, each boy comforting one another in their quiet ways. letting each thought and possible outcome be absorbed in their hazy state.

then kai speaks up, "beomgyu-hyung is really something." there was a small smile on his face despite the tear stains on his cheeks.

his friends stayed silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"we've been friends for fifteen years already, and never did once we had a crush on the same person because we all have different types. yet it seems like beom-hyung fit all the description."

kai giggles, and the others did too. a sense of nostalgia hanging in the atmosphere around them.

"you look really happy when you were with him, all of us do. and although we've always been close, he still fit in with us perfectly, like he was meant to be with _us_. we've fought over him, almost ruined our friendship because of him; but it was also beomgyu-hyung's doing that we became much stronger. i mean, who would've thought we would like to date a demon?" kai jokes, lifting his friends' moods.

soobin chuckles, "we had no idea demons really exist in the first place."

"exactly!" kai snaps his fingers, "beomgyu is the unexpected twist in our lives that makes it all the more meaningful and complete."

"like a complementary option that filled in our missing parts." taehyun muses, impressed.

"yup! and he did gave us the best first dates." the youngest says. everyone agrees.

"it was the best day of my life." soobin sighs dreamily.

"i suddenly wonder if he had any dating experiences before." yeonjun says, recalling a part of his date with beomgyu. and about something he read in a book about demons. "i mean, we know he had flirted a lot to feed, but beomgyu didn't really say anything about an actual relationship, right?"

"i don't think it matters now though." taehyun answers him, "if hyung found it important, he would tell us. he knows he can tell us anything."

"but it makes sense, beom-hyung is a really good date and he knows the details." kai comments, raising both of his eyebrows as if signalling a message. "i just know he'll be able to take care of us, like he had been doing recently."

yeonjun seemed to have caught up with what kai is thinking. "are you saying . . . he could date all of us instead of just choosing one?"

their hearts skipped just at the thought; your best friends . . . sharing the same boyfriend?

it seems like an easy solution. but what's surprising is that they didn't hate it at all.

"i thought i'd despise the idea . . . but it's not that bad." soobin voices out everyone's thoughts. "of course as long as it's any of you! you know i trust you with my whole life."

"we would too." the three responds, a look of relief on their faces as if the moment brought epiphany.

at that moment, the door creaked open and there entered the love of their life. a nervous yet determined look on his handsome face.

the four boys froze, heart racing in their chests because _finally_ , the most awaited decision was about to be brought up.

"are you crying?" was the first thing beomgyu said upon seeing his boys cuddled together on the couch.

tears welled in their eyes again upon discovering the look of concern on the demon's face.

"oh no, don't cry! i might cry too and then i won't be able to say anything else!" beomgyu panics.

"just say it right now because we really can't help but to cry!" yeonjun yells, his tears falling again.

"we've been waiting for a long time." soobin adds, trying to stop himself from bawling.

"and our feelings get overwhelming when it comes to you." kai says, pouting.

"we're so scared hyung!" taehyun whines, shrinking on himself.

the demon's eyes soften even more, heart just as wrenching as his decision.

"why would you be scared? when i like you? i like all of you a lot more than i can imagine."

beomgyu inhales a deep breath, and the boys held theirs.

"i may sound selfish for wanting all four but i really can't choose just one. trust me, i tried. but i only realized that you each hold a part of me that i can never find in anyone else.

"each of you complete me in different ways; never similar but the effects are all the same. same love but with different people. and although it sounds absurd, i'd rather have it this way than not have any of you.

"choi soobin, choi yeonjun, kang taehyun, huening kai.

"will you be my boyfriends and figure this out with me?"

~

four boys are back in their desks on an early monday morning, cramming some school works they'd miss in favor of going on a date.

with pens scraping on paper and eyes focused on their work, they didn't notice the figure approaching them, all handsome in his ripped pink sweater over zebra-print shirt and white pants, with his backpack on one shoulder.

"hey." he called. the boys' heads snapped to his direction and their expressions visibly lightened up. "i got you drinks." beomgyu adds, lifting up a tray of freshly made magnolia berry ades, and a cup of iced americano in his other hand.

they gratefully took their own cups and sips, the delicious sweetness raising their moods and energies almost instantly.

beomgyu beams at their relieved expressions as he settles on his own desk, leaning back leisurely with his arms at the back of his head.

soobin blinks at him, piles of class papers on his table. "are you done with your papers?"

a head tilt and an eyebrow raise and he suddenly looks like an overgrown puppy in soobin's eyes and he internally coos.

"what papers?"

it was taehyun's turn to tilt his head at his answer. "the papers from the days we missed classes. when we went out for a date."

"you haven't done anything yet cub?" yeonjun asks.

"better catch up hyungie. you missed a ton of it." kai comments as he leans on soobin's table.

"is that why all of you wanted to wake up at three a.m and go to school early?" beomgyu questions, groaning in disbelief. "i can't believe i have four boyfriends and all of them rather see school than cuddle with me. do you know how betrayed i felt when i woke up to no one?"

they almost choked on their drinks.

"focus hyung!" taehyun snaps, masking the way their hearts skipped through casual bicker. "you have stuff to do!"

"do i really?" beomgyu teases, smirking. "love, i never procrastinate. my papers are done the day it was announced."

"how the hell-" they gaped.

"your boyfriend's awesome, that's how."

as they endlessly rant about the unfinished works to their laughing boyfriend, all of them found that there's nothing else they could ask for.

they have their best friends. they have their brothers. they have the boy they're in love with.

what could go wrong?

~

apparently, everything.

because being bonded with a demon comes with a price.

a misfortune; a threat; a life.

loving a demon is like committing to sin.

and the first rule you should remember when you encountered one is;

to never fall for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow, i never thought this fic would get _this_ much attention. i mean, 3k hits??? aaaaa thank you all so much ㅠㅠ
> 
> at some points, i honestly thought the scenes are cringey and cliché and it did get unbearable for me to read too (or maybe it's because i've read the scenes over and over again for a long period of time) but i'm kinda glad on how it turned out, ig?? this is a step to improvement anyway.
> 
> AND, did you honestly expect that beomgyu would pick JUST one??? i think it's established alr that he'd end up with all of them from the start. or maybe it's just me? but yea, i had planned for gyu to have four bfs at the end bcos it's what he deserves <3
> 
> i finished another fic after countless of rescheduling in the last month. this was really supposed to end before christmas and i had other things planned and it's kind of regrettable, but i think prolonging it like this made it somewhat a bit better? esp w the beomkai chap bcos i really took time w that one.
> 
> and yea! this would be a series or something. i'm excited for the next book and i guarantee you that it'll get darker. i had everything vaguely plotted down alr and i'm probably gna start writing after posting this ^^
> 
> thank you so much for giving this a chance, and for the comments! each one means a lot to me and i hope u know that u make my day with them. love you lots! <3 
> 
> and lastly, let's continue on supporting our boys in ways we can! txt only has moas, and moas only got txt. it's us against the world.
> 
> happy new year! and stay healthy and safe <3  
> -nicsy


End file.
